DC Gothic - Red-X
by gothicjedi666
Summary: My new DC story and a new Gothic. This one is a thief and a scoundrel whose out for number one, but deep down he's not a bad guy.
1. Chapter 1

If you don't know who Red-X is in then why are you reading a Teen Titans story?

Also this story will cross over with some Justice League and I even have a plan to add more crossovers as there is so many things worth stealing in fictional settings.

Last of all, read and enjoy. Gothic commands it to be so.

 **DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 1**

 **Recruitment and Training**

Time flies when you're having fun, and it crawls to a stop when you're bored, and right now I was really, really bored. I felt every second, of every minute, of every hour that past with such aching glacial slowness. Being locked in a cell was no fun at all.

As to how I'd gotten here, meaning this cell. Well to make a long story short I was now a thief, a criminal and I felt no remorse for any of the things I'd done.

It had all started with my need to survive, need to eat. Upon arriving in this dimension I found I had no money and Jump City didn't have many homeless so there were no soup kitchens.

As for the nice people at the Homeless Shelter they had tried to pass me onto to child services as for some reason I was now a teenager again. However since I didn't exist in this world I'd wanted to avoid the authorities.

Facing starvation and badly needing shelter I'd learned to steal. In fact I'd learned rather well.

My first crime was breaking and entering in order to into what looked to be an abandoned house. Which it was, only it hadn't been abandoned for very long as some of the furniture had been left behind, and there was a lack of dust in the place. Who owned was still a mystery to me.

I'd quickly built myself a nest, and I'd secured the house as best I could, because I didn't want anyone else breaking into the place. Then I'd gone looking for something to eat.

Stealing food was surprisingly easy I had a rather innocent look about me, and I was rather good at not being seen so I was able to shoplift with relative ease.

The following days involved taking what I could when I could. I stole food, clothes and even books. My hideout had no electricity, but I was in California for some reason, and that meant plenty of natural light. I spent a lot of time reading. No much fiction as the stores that sold bestsellers had better security, however shops that sold books on things like science, history and psychology were far easier to buy with my special five fingered discount.

A few weeks more passed that way, and I got into a new business venture. Pawn shops weren't exactly common here, but a few existed if you wandered around the bad side of town enough to find them.

I always made sure to spread my goods evenly between the stores and until quite recently I'd been making a decent living. Then I'd moved onto bigger game.

By far the best thing to steal, if you wanted to sell them without much fuss, was electronics. Mobile phones were still new here but there was a market and they were easy to steal. But as my skills grew so did my targets. After getting a few pointers from people who never used their real names, I started breaking into small stores.

I learned to scale the fences and to how to outrun any pursuer. I learned how to hide from cops, and where to go if you needed to lay low for a while. I even learned how to bribe the right people.

With all that I was confident that pick-pocketing would be just as easy. Even more so when a few of the street people I gotten to know showed me a few tricks. However I was soon proven very wrong.

I was caught red handed by an undercover cop, who couldn't be bribed and had a grip like a vice. Amusingly he hadn't even been after me. He'd been bait for a sting operation. He'd wanted to capture the very people who'd taught me the basics of crime. I'd been set up.

That was when I'd learned an important lesson: trust no one and it's better to work alone.

Not that arresting me had done the police much good. They had nothing to threaten me with because they weren't going to hit me, and I was a homeless kid so I had next to nothing to lose. I couldn't even give up other crooks because I had no idea who they really were.

Still they took my prints, but I wasn't on file anywhere. I did not exist because I was from a different universe.

The cops didn't know what to do with me and they couldn't actually charge me with anything because had no idea who they had arrested. I couldn't be labelled as a John Doe because I had a name it was just that it didn't mean anything here.

Also it didn't hurt that I was under age. They called in Social Services and threatened to put me in a home, but they all knew that no home would keep me. I refused to even speak to the social worker.

They even tried a good cop/bad cop routine with me, but I knew it was an all act because there was so many TV shows in my world about the police. I knew their tricks and just ignored them.

On the down side I couldn't get a lawyer, because they'd need my records for that and I had none.

Not that it really mattered. By law they could only hold me for twenty-four hours without charging me and their time was nearly up. Soon I would be gone from this place. It wasn't that bad really I had my own cell because no decent cop, and they were decent here, would stick a teenage boy in with older and more dangerous crooks.

With hours left to go I decided to get some sleep, when I woke I could worry about what to do next.

(Line Break)

 **Police Station - Jump City**

When I woke up I found a severe looking woman with white-gray hair standing inside my cell staring at me like I was a slightly offensive stain. I hadn't heard her come in and had no idea how long she had been watching me.

It was creepy, but since I had nothing better to do a staring contest seemed like a good idea.

Our gazes stayed locked as she assessed me. The woman didn't so much as shift on her feet, which given her high heels was an impressive feat, so as I studied her so I didn't move either and I met her gaze evenly.

She had nice expensive clothes and a tidy appearance so at first I thought she might be from Child Services, someone very high up in that organization, but there was something dangerous about this lady.

I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew she could be a threat to me, and no child would willingly go anywhere with this woman. She had a vibe that would make little kids cry and someone like that would never climb the ranks of an organization that dealt with kids.

"The police tell me that you refuse to identify yourself" the woman suddenly said.

I was startled slightly when she talked, and I could see the triumph in her eyes at the loss of my composure. In an attempt to regain some of my pride I sat up slouched back against the wall so as to make it seem that I had a complete lack of concern.

Already I knew that this was the type of woman accustomed to being both respected and obeyed. So treating her as if she didn't really matter to me would get under her skin.

"Do they now" I replied.

The woman was not impressed by my attitude.

"You are no one" the powerful woman then said "No one cares about you, you have no home, no family and no friends. If you are lucky you might get off the streets, but most likely you will die a useless bum from a drug overdose or from alcohol positioning".

I doubted that as drugs didn't appeal me and I couldn't even get a drink. But she had a point I was homeless, more or less, and I had no allies. It just happened that I didn't want those things.

"Don't worry about me" I causally remarked "I'll be out in a few hours. The law says they can only hold me for a day without charging me something, and they can't charge me because I don't exist".

"Ah, yes. The law" was the woman's reply.

Her voice and posture didn't change, but her eyes sharpened and I saw hate in those orbs.

"Tell me young man, do you put your faith in the law to keep you safe, to prevent harm from coming to you?"

Well maybe as the cops here were decent I could tell, but no I didn't think they had much desire to protect me. Really they just wanted me to stop being a problem for them.

"No" was my simple answer.

Her stony expression didn't change that much, but I could tell that was pleased by my response

"Young man" she said next "I would like to make you an offer. One you can't afford to refuse". **  
**

By that I assumed she meant she'd have my killed so I agreed to her offer Once I had agreed she formally introduced herself as Adeline Kane, Headmistress of the HIVE Academy, and then went about securing my freedom from police custody.

I guessed that the cops must have thought that she was a part of some program for troubled youths or something along those lines, as they were quite happy to let her take me away.

As the paper work was sorted out the Headmistress explained that HIVE stood for the Higher Institute of Villainous Education. In other words it was a school for junior super villains

Which meant the real reason why the cops thought they would never see me again wasn't because I was going to get straightened out as they might hope, actually it was because I would hopefully become a higher class of criminal, one that didn't get caught picking pockets.

On the drive to my new home, after grabbing my stuff from the old one, I also discovered that Headmistress Adeline Kane shopped around the various precincts for the those who had seen the darker side of life and could deal with it.

Kids that took daddy's car for a joyride or who got into fights with their mates were of no interest to her, Kane wanted young people who were willing to do what it took to survive, and that I was quickly learning how to do just that.

I wasn't the only kid in the car either, by the end of the day we were packed in sardines, and that removed any impression I had about me being special.

What came next only enforced that view.

(Line Break)

 **H.I.V.E Academy – Jump City**

While the Headmistress may have recruited me personally, that didn't mean she cared about me. She just dumped me into the basic training programs and headed off to her office without looking back.

Since I was the new kid at school I was at bottom of the pecking order. The kids with powers, were the jocks, and the rest of us were the uncool nerds.

Well there were those who acted as support for those with super powers, I mentally labelled them as 'Cheerleaders' and smartly kept my distance.

Despite my experience and skill that had let me survive this cruel world, I had no powers and therefore wasn't expected to become anything better than a foot soldier a mere minion. I was being taught to obey orders from someone with powers and maybe even get myself killed doing so.

I decided at once that I would be no ones minion, but I also didn't want to rock the boat so I didn't express those opinions out loud.

Having no one expect anything spectacular from me was actually rather freeing. I had no one to disappoint and felt no shame when I failed. I guessed that I was too pathetic to even mock for my failures. I wasn't even low enough to be stepped on. Partly this was because I'd already been through High School and college so I knew how to keep my head down and get on with things.

Still it should of shattered my spirit but instead it only fuelled my determination to prove myself. I would show the entire HIVE that even starting at the bottom wouldn't stop me from becoming a successful super villain.

My goal was to become a master thief because I already knew the basics but I would wring every bit of combat, espionage and weaponry training I could from my teachers without looking like I was doing that. From now on my only priority was myself and nothing would ever change that.

Unlike other schools the adults here encouraged it, secret identities and false names were part of being a super villain so it made sense.

That however did not stop me from being named. The academy had no official uniform so I dressed in black and wore the few adornments I'd stolen over a period of weeks. That quickly led to me being called 'The Goth' and that was enough of a name.

I trained tirelessly, night and day to be the best in every course I was forced to take. I had a real talent for stealth, at least compared to my class mates who were used to either relying on their powers or on brute force, which was not option for me as I had no tricks like that and I was wiry little thing as a teenager.

All I had was a brain, a healthy body and the determination to improve myself unlike those the muscle-bound thugs. Granted I was no magic user or tech genius either. I would never be strong as Mammoth, or as good at electronic engineering and hacking as Gizmo, nor would I be a magic user like Jinx, but I knew that the real secret to success was to have well rounded plethora of skills.

As for Mammoth, Gizmo and Jinx they were super powered freaks by all accounts. That said there was a lively debate between some of the students going on behind Gizmo's back. Some people thought that he wasn't actually a meta-human at all, some also thought he might not even be a kid and that he was actually a member of alien race that were foul mouthed midget with great knowledge of technology and the power to defy physics.

Personally I thought he was a rude, freaky person who would be better off developing buggy software for Mircosoft than being a super villain, but no one cared what I had to say and I liked it that way.

What was clear to everyone, even from day one, was that the trio were the pride and joy of the Academy, Mammoth was by far the strongest, Gizmo was the most intelligent and Jinx was the powerful student.

As such they enjoyed a celebrity status among the HIVE students and were watched so closely that the whole school always knew what they were up to.

Their battle with the Teen Titans was talked about for weeks in the canteen The trio made a good showing of themselves initially, actually managing to force Titans into fleeing back home to regroup and then ousting the heroes from their own tower.

That was when things had gone wrong. Rather than blow the tower up, or at least ransack the place before retreating back to the H.I.V.E, the fools had moved in and lowered their guard. It was as if the idea that the Titans might try to take their home back had never entered the minds of the super powered meta-human criminals.

They'd gotten their asses kicked and had come scurrying home with their tails tucked between their legs.

That they had gotten their asses whooped did not surprise me the least. The trio had been too cocky and careless, but the real reason they'd lost was the hero, Robin.

Like me the Boy Wonder didn't have any super powers but he was still a team leader. The other Titans didn't look down on him or belittle him; they followed his orders without argument. Once he mobilized his team. Robin fought confidently and incorporated several recognizable schools of martial arts into his highly mobile, acrobatic combat style. Which wasn't that unlike the style I was working on.

A fight between Robin and I would be intense even if there was no way I could win. I was sure that I had a height, weight and strength against the hero, but I not that flexible so I couldn't out maneuver him either or his toys.

I knew nothing about the other Titans, aside from a little about Cyborg and there was something oddly familiar about that Raven chick.

Despite my lack of knowledge my attention was on Robin, the Boy Wonder, he was the protégé of Gotham's own vigilante, Batman. Also judging by the fact that Nightwing was already active then this was not Grayson. Which meant he was either Jason Todd or Tim Drake, possibly he was even Damien Wayne. I simply had no way of knowing, however I did know that he was the reason Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo had lost.

Still even when they fucked up everyone still feared and admired them. Which for me was great because the more everyone focused on them the less they focused on the likes of me.

As weeks became months I never felt wanted, but I could call myself happy, or at the very least content. I didn't have any friends and the entire school either ignored me or underestimated me, but I was fine with that and I even encouraged this as it had become clear to me that I wasn't cut out for all the political manoeuvring and sometimes literal backstabbing that was going on around here. After all no one would bother to remove a threat that they didn't even know to exist.

It wasn't until I'd been at the academy for almost a year that I thought the professors caught on to what I had planned.

Anyone with a brain should have seen what I was up to. I was slowly improving but I was improving in every way. I had some talent in stealth and stealing, which was the name of a class here, but in every other other I'd been poor, now I was average, in every class. People didn't improve in such steady ways, not in so many areas and a few teachers noticed that.

But rather than point it out they started to encourage me. Not in ways that would get me called 'Teacher's Pet' but instead in ways that made it look as if I was being punished. I got assigned essays, which always led to me researching truly fantasising subjects. Until coming here I'd never imagined that there could be book about Hostage Taking that offered advice on how take hostages and not on how to free him.

I was even asked to write up a plan to rob a bank. I had loads of fun with that as I imagined myself leading the group and decided to be the Red Hood and throw money around as a distraction. It amused my professors no end even if it was a bit silly. Over time I showed just how creative I could be when it came to making plans.

It may have even had something to do with how I got my first job. The students of this fine school were being turned into what Kane called "Well organized, highly trained, and combat equipped" H.I.V.E. agents for hire" which was a fancy way of saying 'yeah we can supply you with expendable mooks'. It was how the school actually made money, but not all the jobs were about gathering funds. Sometimes the Headmistress wanted a job handling. Not that many students came back, but those that did moved up the ranks.

So when I got called to her office I knew that my time had come and that was going to be thrown into the deep end to see if I could sink or swim.

As I later found out. I was a good swimmer.


	2. Chapter 2

**DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 2**

 **The End Of Year Exam**

"As you might have heard Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth have once again been apprehended by the Teen Titans and handed over to the Jump City Police Department" Headmistress Kane said to me from behind her desk

Actually I hadn't know that but no doubt it would be on the six o'clock news. The stations loved to show the fights between crooks and heroes, they could be more thrilling than any expensively made action movie.

"Again they have shamed this institution and worse, they have damaged my reputation in the eyes of my client for the third time in so many months".

One of the schools less well known and totally unapproved motto's was 'If at first you don't succeed try doing the exact same thing again' few people other than myself seemed to have any skill at tactical thinking.

If I'd been leading Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo on one of their missions the Titans would be dead by now. Heck I could do it by myself, the Teen Titans had a favourite pizza joint everyone knew where it was. I'd even been there and I knew they were currently hiring. All I'd need to do was to pass the interview and then poison a pizza, or I could plant a bomb under their usual table. And those plans just came off the top of my head.

"You mean Slade?" I asked.

From what I knew Slade was actually Deathstroke the Terminator, he was considered to be the best assassin in the world, so why he would hire anyone to take out the Titans was a mystery as he was more than qualified to do the job himself, and if for some reason he couldn't then he had to know people who could.

The only way hiring the H.I.V.E made sense as if he hadn't actually wanted any of the Titans killed, like say as a distraction for what he was doing or maybe he'd been testing either or both groups.

The Headmistress hissed through her clenched teeth and that may have been a yes of some sort.

Adeline Kane was a cold hearted bitch and truly criminally insane. She didn't care about her students so if she was upset then this was about money or possibly she was upset about the damage to her reputation. Pride was by far her greatest sin.

"Your instructors tell me that you are the best possible candidate for an extraction" Kane was now saying "I have checked your records and find that I agree with that assessment. You will be assigned to oversee their removal from police custody so they can be returned to the school".

I'd heard the rumours about the end of year exams, which were very practical but this seemed a bit much.

"What kind of resources am I getting?" I inquired

I couldn't just stroll into a police station, or a prison if they'd already been transferred, and take three people out the front door, and an outright assault was suicidal so I needed tools, information and perhaps even some cannon fodder.

"You have a HIVE education" the Headmistress said.

If that was suppose to be an answer than it was a lousy one. This operation was going to have to be military in style in order to succeed, and that meant I needed real resources and proper intelligence.

"Okay let me phrase this a different way" I then said "What will you give me that will allow me to retrieve your students. I can't just click my fingers and free them I need something to work with".

At this point I'd take a map to police station, as at least that would be something.

"How about being allowed to continue your worthless life?" the Headmistress's assistant threatened.

I was not intimated by the thug. If anyone wanted me dead I'd be dead by now.

"It's not so worthless when you need me to get your three favourite students out of jail" I pointed out.

I also knew that Kane was a mercenary, she would weigh the risk and reward of any situation before taking action or allowing her henchmen to take action. It didn't do her any good to kill me, so she wouldn't.

"Face it" I said to the minion "I'm worth much more to you alive so your threat is meaningless."

No doubt Kane had expected to fall into place and so was surprised to hear me stand up to her bullies, even if it wasn't directly. I'd read enough about psychology to know how she would react.

We both knew that I had something the Headmistress wanted and that put me into a rare position of power. However I had to be careful how far I pushed this.

"What you want makes little difference to me" the Headmistress told me.

She was testing me now. I could feel it.

"And yet here you are, in need of my particular set of skills. The set of skills I started to develop long before I came to this place".

Rather than reply directly Kane started to flick through what I guessed was my file. I knew for a fact that aside from my grades and instructor comments there was no personal information for her to use against me.

"What do you want?" the Headmistress asked me.

She wanted to know what I needed to get this done because she didn't know what to give me. In places like this resources were parcelled out the rank and file troops didn't to get request special equipment unless they were also special in some way.

"I'll need all the information you can get me on where Mammoth, Jinx and Gizmo are being held" I told her "I'll need a disguise, weapons and any tools you can give me".

Her eagle eyed gaze focused on me as if I was a pet that made a mess rather than nothing more than a stain on the wall. Which all things considered was actually an improvement over our last meeting.

"Follow me" the Headmistress ordered.

I did just that and I was led to a room I'd never been in before. The sign on the door said it was a supply closet but when it was opened I discovered that it was so much more.

There was a lot here, but what drew my eye was a black suit that was marked with a red coloured X and it came with a skull mask. It had a cape which I didn't think would suit me but it went well with the rest of the outfit. It was a thing of beauty more a work of art than a suit. I wanted it and I knew it was up for grabs.

"This is both your reward and your equipment for the mission" Kane told me "Should you succeed you can keep the suit, should you fail I will have it stripped from your still warm corpse".

It was time to sink or swim, of that there was no doubt.

"That is what you need for the mission" she said "now tell me what you want in return for my students".

It didn't take me long to come up with an answer.

"I want to wring everything of worth out of this school and then I never want to see any of you again".

That was exactly what I wanted. Freedom.

"Very well" said Kane "Should you be successful I will move you up to the advanced classes".

In other words I was about to go from a freshmen to senior.

"You will need a name" Kane was now saying "The last owner of this suit was called Red-X".

Not that clever really, but it would work. It nothing else was a damn sight better than being called 'That Goth kid'.

"Red-X will be fine".

It didn't take someone like me to figure out that when I returned for my last year at this school (assuming I survived that long) then it would be as Red-X, the man I used to be would be gone.

"Now you must plan on how to break into JCPD?" Kane said "You should be able to manage that with access to all this equipment and the gadgets in this suit".

Looking around I smiled and said.

"Yeah that I can do".

Only a total fool could mess this up. Which meant I had to plan for when the fools would mess this up too.

"Red-X is on the case" I told Kane.

"He better be" the Headmistress warned.

(Line Break)

 **Police Station - Jump City**

"Who the crud is this barf-licker?" Gizmo demanded to know in grouchy tone of voice.

Sometimes I also wondered if Gizmo was actually not an adult with a growth hormone condition, which was another theory, but rather someone more on the lines of Stewie Griffin. He might actually be a toddler, he was small enough.

"The Headmistress sent me to retrieve you" I explained, while also enjoying the way the mask distorted my voice.

"Are you going to save us with your powers?" was the foul mouthed little punks next question.

When planning this I had hoped that this wouldn't come up because I didn't have any powers.

"Maybe I have powers, maybe I don't"

I teleported into the room, but that was because of the suit let me, but Gizmo had no idea what the outfit was capable of, however neither did as of yet. I didn't even know where it had come from, but I was learning a lot very quickly.

"Now unless you want to spend a few years in max security prison I suggest you shut up and follow my led" I said.

I already knew that Jinx was in another cell. It made sense as she was a girl, even I'd noticed that and I had next to no interested in the women these days. Mostly because I was still trying to fly under the radar.

"We are so dead when we get back" Mammoth moaned even as I removed his shackles.

For such a tough guy he sure was a whiny little bitch.

"Not my problem, big guy. I was just hired to escort you home" was my uncaring reply "now wait right here while I get Jinx".

That wasn't hard given that I could teleport to anything in my line of sight. The bars meant nothing to me and soon I was in Jinx's cell. I used a small, but powerful, laser to remove her handcuffs which would allow her to use her powers to aid the escape.

"We'll take it from here" the pink haired girl said.

Clearly Jinx did not want to a damsel in distress, this was proven when she sent a hex bolt whizzing past me and blew the lock out. The door blasted open, off of its hinges and bounced off the opposing wall with an almighty clang. That hadn't been at all subtle.

"Can you guys do anything quietly?" I asked.

If the alarms went off I was so out of here. I had the suit and I'd always wanted to check out Gotham.

"Screw quiet, I just want out of here" Gizmo said as Mammoth brought down thier cell door "and we're getting out, snot for brains".

If anyone could have seen my face they'd have seen my eyes roll at this point.

"You guys are just lucky that I brought knockout gas with me" I remarked.

With that I threw the small cansiter at the guards, who now entering this part of the station. No doubt they'd seen Jinx destroy her cell door thanks to their cameras.

"Women and children first" I said as we headed to the nearest exit.

I knew that before we got out of here they'd be some bloodshed, but that wasn't my problem. My job was just to get them back home, if they left a mess doing that then that was their fault.

(Line Break)

 **H.I.V.E Academy.**

After looking my new larger and much better decorated room, I laid back on my new king sized bed and smiled

My first mission had been a total success, almost too easy. Well at least my part had been that easy, those three idiots had made it harder but in the end that had worked out well for me too.

I'd discovered something very interesting as well. I did in fact have a super power.

During the escape I'd gotten shot. The suit hadn't been damaged but I'd gotten knocked on my ass, but when I'd checked myself in the mirror there wasn't even a bruise were the bullet had struck.

I'd then gone to test the idea that I might be super tough or having healing powers by cutting myself.

It hadn't been hard to make blood appear but the wound had closed quickly which suggested that had a healing factor like Marvel's Wolverine. That was so very cool. But it wasn't much compared to what the other meta-humans could do so I would keep it quiet.

Now that I had time, I decided to mull over what I was going to come. Having saved the members of HIVE from their failure Red-X would become the talk of the school. I had lost the very anonymity that kept me safe. When the new term started I would be in the advanced classes, that would draw even more attention towards me.

However since everyone would be looking at my costumed form. They would know me as Red-X and if I was smart no one outside the staff figure that I'd been a lower class student until now. For that to work I'd have to become Red-X I'd have to wear the suit and change my habits. Also I'd have to stand up to anyone who challenged me, and maybe even make some allies.

Still despite putting myself in the spot light going on that mission had it's advantages I was now going to be in the advanced classes, including the one covering magic. From what I already knew everyone had the potential to do magic at a basic level, but few people could actually become full blown practitioners.

After taking a test I had been little disappointed to find that I'd never be the Sorcerer Supreme, but I still had enough potential to make it worth while to take the class as even something as minor as a spell to quickly unlock a door would be helpful in my line of work, and since I was determined to learn everything I could taking even this class was important.

Also there was an engineering class that I was looking forward to. I had gadgets now so it was important for me to know how to maintain and repair these little tricks.

But all of that could wait. What I needed now was sleep and I had some time off before the new classes started so I could spend my time preparing to becoming Red-X.

However sleep was denied me as someone knocked on my door. No one ever knocked my door so it took me a moment to actually understand what was happening.

I even went to the door and opened it before I realised that I'd taken my mask off, which was really stupid of me.

It was Jinx at the door and for a moment I hoped that she wouldn't realise who I was because I wasn't wearing the mask, or the cape for that matter.

Sadly for me she wasn't the idiot I had thought her to be. She knew exactly who I was.

"Hey, Red" she said without delay "ask me out sometime".

No that didn't process at all.

"What?" was my reply,

"You're cuter than I imagined" the girl with pink hair went on to say "but not as smart as I hoped. Ask me out sometime. I will say yes".

So she was asking me out without actually asking me out. I assumed she wanted to be the courted, but I had no desire to get a girlfriend.

"I don't think so" I told her "I'm a lone wolf".

That didn't deter her at all.

"I've seen you without the mask" she said "so you might as well be my boyfriend. Besides I'll put out".

By that I assumed she meant she'd have sex with me. Although why she'd want to climb into bed with me was a total enigma. But it was tempting, she was sort of attractive even with the weird looks and it had been a while since I'd gotten laid. Sex would be nice, and I just had been thinking that an ally might be a good idea.

"Okay" I said "Will you go out with me?"

Rather than answer right away Jinx walked into the room and looked around before saying.

"Well if you really want to. I do need a date for the prom. I got a new dress and everything".

Right then I had a date for the prom. Now I just needed to find out when and where the prom was because until now I'd decided not to go.

"Okay" was what I then said "I'll see you then".

As she left I stood there and wondered why the hell I'd agreed to do something as horrible as go to a prom. I felt so dirty right now that I needed a shower.

Then I'd finally sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 3**

 **Out & About  
**

 **Waynetech Building – Jump City.**

One of the upsides of moving up H.I.V.E's hierarchy was the personal freedom. I got to go out and actually do something. Sure they were criminal activities, but it was still fun and very educational.

I'd given myself a simple assignment. Break into Wayne Tech's Storage Facility, penetrate deep into the heart of the facility and retrieve the treasure inside.

This job was simple for a thief who knew what he was doing. Simple for someone with resolve and a wanton disdain for the society's rule.

Simple for someone like Red X.

The storage facility's security were top of the line, but I rendered them useless in less than ten minutes. Fairly impressive for someone who didn't have any meaningful super powers

As for what I was here to steal, it was a material called Xenothium, or possibly Xynothium, as I'd seen it spelled both ways, but what really mattered was that the synthetic substance that powered the suit I wore nearly all the time. Without a good supply the outfit would be next to useless.

Finding the stuff hadn't been to hard all I'd had to do was sneak inside the house of someone working on the stuff, look through a few files, and a few hours later I was about to get my hands on enough of the material to last me for a least a few months.

The Xenothuim was kept in the vault which was in a poorly lit room. The room also contained several well concealed security cameras, however thanks to a gadget Gizmo had given me the cameras were currently on a loop, this wouldn't go unnoticed forever but it would be long enough.

Also there was a complex laser grid on the floor. However I was no fool, my mask allowed me to see the grid and I saw that they didn't cover the far side of the room so I just teleported over there and avoided the lasers.

As for the security guard monitoring the room, well he was asleep on the job. I'd made sure of that.

Now there was nothing stopping me from taking what I wanted. Oh it was good to be me.

"Yo, didn't your Mom ever tell you it's not right to take stuff that doesn't belong to you?"

Actually she had but given where I'd ended up I was sure she'd forgive me for stealing.

"Hello" I greeted, since I felt compelled to say something.

That had been Cyborg's voice I knew that and my fears were confirmed when I turned to see all five of the Teen Titans who were standing in front of the entrance to the room, which also meant I had no exit.

"Red-X!" shouted a shocked Beast Boy "Wait I thought Robin was Red-X".

Since I already knew that I wasn't surprised and since the Boy Wonder was standing right here clearly I wasn't him.

"Think again" I said the green skinned person.

"You may have the suit, and the belt, but without the Xynothium, both of those are useless," said Robin, while extending his very cool telescoping staff. "So you might as well give up now".

The belt was what made the suit so impressive, without it I wouldn't have half the gadgets I needed. Thankfully they'd been given to me as a set. How the Headmistress had gotten the suit was still unknown to me, but right that didn't matter as I might soon lose both.

"Five on one" I remarked "Not very fair".

I was hiding my fear at this point, but thanks to the mask no fear could he heard in my voice.

"There doesn't have to be a fight. You can come quietly" Raven said.

I had to say something funny at this point, if only to buy time as all five of the Titans were getting closer and the Boy Wonder had a pair of handcuffs. Not really my thing I only liked handcuffs in the bedroom, and then only if the girl wore them. Which was something I should really talk about with Jinx.

"If it were up to me, Raven. You wouldn't _cum_ quietly"

That had the desired effect, everyone was shocked to hear me say that and I took advantage. I lunged forward with a sweeping kick aimed directly at the Boy Wonder's head but Robin was a quick little dude. He ducked under the kick and grabbed my outstretched leg.

He was stronger than such a scrawny young man should be put me down hard, he even got a hand wrapped around my neck, but he didn't squeeze enough to choke me.

"Who are you?" he demanded to know.

"If I wanted you to know that, would I be wearing a mask" was my reply.

I could still teleport to any place within my line of sight. So I did just that and ended up above Robin. Then I landed on Robin, no body was prepared for that.

Moving quickly I hopped to my feet and continued running. Robin would need a moment to recover, but the others didn't, they would be hot on my heals.

I was inches away from my prize, when a portal of some sort materialized in front of my face, swirling until Raven, who didn't seem happy to see me, was right up in my face. Apparently she didn't appreciate my attempt to flirt with her.

 _"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos!"_

I had no idea what that meant but I doubted it was good for me, and it was clearly magic of some kind.

 _"Glitterdust!_ " I shouted while using my own magic.

It was a simple spell the first I'd learned and all it did was make light. It was a harmless tiny firework that was only good for distracting people, and it worked as whatever Raven had been doing required a lot of focus.

I was then past Raven only something hit me in the back and knocked me flat to the ground. I even skidding several feet along the floor before finally coming to a stop a short distance away from my prize and when I looked I saw that Cyborg aiming a cannon at me. What had happened to his arm was yet another mystery in my life.

The problem was that I really hadn't expected the Titans to interfere with this raid, but thinking it over it actually made sense. Batman owned Waynetech so it wasn't hard to imagine that Robin might have his own way of detecting an intruder in this building.

"Please, just give up and come with us," said Starfire as she extended her hand out to me "If you try to fight us, we will be forced to harm you"

Had I not been wearing a mask everyone would have seen how surprised I was to hear that.

"Are you for real?" I asked.

She was either a fool or extremely naïve.

"Dude, it's over!" shouted Beast Boy.

"It's never over" I said as I took Starfire's hand "In fact boys and girls, this is just the start".

The Red-X suit was insulated for a good reason, one of its many cool features was that it could be used to shock a person stupid enough to let me touch them.

"Starfire, no!" Robin called out

It was too late. Enough voltage to knock out a fully grown man ran through the alien's body and she dropped to the ground. However I wasn't done yet. I threw a smoke bomb to the ground even as Cyborg opened fire. He missed and I was able to get my prize.

Then before the smoke vanished I rushed forward, and kicked Robin in the face knocking him back into a pillar. After that I had to crouch down as Cyborg opened fire once more. But he wasn't fast enough to hit me since I was teleporting around the room.

That was when things stopped going my way. My prize was suddenly engulfed in some sort of darkness. Then it started floating away from me and into the hands of Raven.

Before I could do anything about that little minx I saw something in the corner of my eye and I turned around just in time to be tackled by Beast Boy, who had transformed into a horned ram.

The blow was super effective, I released a pain filled groan but despite how much that hurt I was able to get to me feet. I could see Raven standing halfway across the room, protectively clutching my hard earned prize. I could let here keep the container.

But what was worried me was the little green dude. Beast Boy was still in his ram form and was readying himself for another charge.

"Okay no more Mr Nice Guy!" I shouted.

As the shape shifting meta-human charged I leapt over Beast Boy and I heard the glorious sound of him slamming head first into the wall. It was so sweet to hear.

Now, nothing stood began me and Xeno whatever. I ran toward Raven, who stood looking like she didn't have a concern in the world.

I quickly found out why. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg came to her aid, standing in front of their friend, all of them ready to stop me from obtaining the object of my quest

"Give it up!" shouted Robin, pointing his staff at me "You can't win".

"We'll see about that" I replied.

Something was distracting the Boy Wonder, he seemed off his game so I went after him. I hit him the face with a hard punch and then teleported.

As Robin fell down I appeared between the heroes and tackled Raven in an attempt to get my stuff. She was stronger than she looked but I was the mightier and I was able to get my prize before teleporting into the corner.

I couldn't teleport out of the room as the device required line of sight, but they might not know that.

Sadly it turned out that they had senses beyond those of mere mortals. So all my attempt to hide did was give the Teen Titans time to recover and recoup. But at least I was able to attach the container into the suit, which would make it harder for them to take it off me.

"Titans... go!" shouted Robin, ordering the team into battle.

As I got into a fighting position, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all came rushing forward at once, and I decided to use that. Reaching down to my belt I withdrew four small bombs. I hurled them into the path of attacking Titans, and I closed my eyes the bombs exploded simultaneously, creating a huge noise and a lot of light. It was nothing lethal, but their ears would be ringing and they'd have a hard time seeing. My ears were also ringing but I could see just fine.

Now the only person in my way was Robin, his staff was fully extended and he looked really pissed off. Hopefully I'd get a chance to use that rage against him. But since I didn't have a plan for that I just fired a X at him and the sticky substance made it impossible for Robin to move his feet.

"You ain't goin' nowhere!" shouted Cyborg, firing a stream of blue plasma energy from his arm cannon at me

I was as barely able to dodge and even I did I found myself in the path of another beam, only this one came from Starfire. She was already up and ready to fight. That was impressive given the shocking I'd given her.

Without even thinking I rolled out of the path of more energy attacks and I fired several Xs at Starfire's arms. Which pinned her to the wall as the Xs turned to sticky goo on impact. Out of my other hand came more Xs and Cyborg was soon out of the fight.

I then let out a deep breath but I'd relaxed a moment too soon. I'd forgotten about Raven.

"Azarath, metreon-"

"Silence" I ordered.

I immediately thrust a hand forward and fired a sticky X from my palm that affixed itself to Raven's mouth, instantly stopping her attack. After I'd done that I fired some more X's and she was all tied up.

"Bondage suits you" I said in another attempt to flirt.

Then I turned my attention to Beast Boy, who had by now transformed into a big green gorilla.

As King Kong he ripped a locker out from the wall and tossed it at me with all of his might.

It was easy to dodge such a clumsy effort and only a little harder to get Beast Boy's arms and chest trapped in more Xs. I so loved what this suit could do.

"I never played Donkey Kong" I started to say intending to pun my command for silence had not been heeded.

 _"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos!"_

Before I could react, the locker that Beastie Boy had thrown at me was suddenly knocking me on my ass. As I looked up, I could see Raven hovering over me. She had a smile that was all gloating.

"I don't think I like you very much" I told the magic user as I pushed the locker off me.

"Then your really not gonna like me!" Robin shouted.

Robin hit me in the head and then the chest before his foot met my stomach. The blows caused me to stumble back, but with some effort I managed to remain standing.

This guy had major anger issues that was sure. He didn't need to beat me up like that and I knew I had to defend myself or I would be intensive care before morning.

I reached for two Xs that were on my belt. They were metal and strong enough to protect me from Robin's staff.

"You... won't get away" said Robin "You criminal".

I then did something really foolish. I head butted Batman's side kick. I'm not sure who was hurt more, but at least I recovered first.

 _"Azarath, Metreon, ZINTHOS!"_

Raven fired an enormous dark energy blast at me. The blast detonated with incredible force, sending me flying towards the entrance.

I hit the floor and skidded several feet before coming to a stop against the large metal door that I'd actually been trying to reach, and despite the fact that my entire body was racked with pain I managed to stand up. But only because the suit was so good at protecting my body.

"It's over" said Robin

"Only when the fat lady sings" I replied as I threw down more smoke.

I ran through the door and then turned to throw yet another X. It immediately stretched out into a thin film that blocked the door. It would only slow them down but it should buy me just enough time to make an escape. If I was lucky.

"After him!" I heard someone shout.

It was a wasted effort as I was already using the teleporter to put some distance between me and those bloody heroes.

(Line Break)

 **H.I.V.E Academy – Jump City**

When I got back to my room I found that it wasn't empty. Jinx was in my bed and I knew she had been waiting for me for some times. Also I was also pretty sure that she was naked under the covers. Which was nice.

"Have a good night?" she asked as I started to undress.

Not really good, but I had been successful.

"Yeah I got the Xynothium and escaped the Titans" I told my girlfriend.

I didn't doubt that Red-X and the Titans would meet again. But now that I had a good supply of Xenothium I knew I'd be ready as long as I kept improving and as long as I had enough tricks up my sleeve. Some luck would help too,

"By yourself" remarked Jinx "that's cool".

It sounded more impressive than it actually was. I'd barely gotten out of there and the Titans had not gone easy on me despite the fact that really I was just a small time crook. I was no monster on the rampage or a villain with dreams of world domination, but for some reason they really wanted to hurt me.

They didn't even know who I was, so it couldn't be personal so maybe it was the suit. It had been Robin's at one point so maybe they wanted to recover it rather just arrest me.

"Was the first time you met them?" Jinx asked me as I crawled into bed.

Actually it hadn't been and I took a moment to remember that day.

(Line Break)

 _ **Convenience Store – Jump City**_

 _"The Teen Titans!" shouted the cashier_

 _As the heroes entered the store counter put down the sack he'd been forced to fill with all his money and threw up his hands in joy._

 _"Titans, go!" I saw Robin shout out._

 _I watched as the five Titans easily dispatched the gun man, leaving him tied up for the police to deal with. The store was trashed by the fight as that was what happened when five heroes took on one bad guy. They hadn't had enough room to manoeuvre, and really one of them could have handled this on their own._

 _"Good work" I praised the group._

 _I could have done better if I'd cared to. The crook hadn't even been a real threat._

 _"Uh... it's our job..." said Robin, smiling a slightly-embarrassed smile._

 _"It's always fun mopping up the bad guys," said Cyborg._

 _"You are safe now" Starfire then said to me before seeing that I was bleeding "oh my you have been shot"._

 _"Yeah I'm fine" I'd told her_

 _With my healing powers and the fact that the bullet hadn't actually entered my body it had just skimmed me, I was in no real danger._

 _"Are you sure that you are undamaged?" asked Starfire with a look of concern plastered on her face. "The hospital is very close... if you are injured, we could escort you there"._

 _Never would that happen. Never ever. I was not going to be taken to the hospital by these heroes._

 _"No it's fine" I assured the strange alien girl "I'll just go home and put some ice on it"._

 _With that I'd left the store and not looked back._

(Line Break)

 **H.I.V.E Academy – Jump City**

"Yeah it was" I lied.

I hadn't been overly impressed them and I wasn't now. They'd outnumbered and outgunned me yet I'd gotten away. The Titans were either nothing special or they'd been massively overconfident. I knew that the next meeting they would do better, but if I had my way that meeting would never take place.

"Wanna do it?" was Jinx's next question.

It was kinda obvious why she'd been waiting in my bed so I decided not to answer and just do it.

Jinx was a terrible super villain but she was a good lay if nothing else.


	4. Chapter 4

**DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 4**

 **More Tests**

 **The Natural History Museum – Jump City**

Tonight was a special night for me in two different ways. The first way it was special was that I'd been with Jinx for a whole month and I got the impression that if I made a big deal about it I might get a special treat.

The other way it was special was that a client had hired the H.I.V.E for a job and that client had asked for me. I had no idea who this person was, but that didn't really matter. What did matter was that while Headmistress Kane was going to get most of the money for this job, as I did need to pay for my education, I would still a percentage.

As an added bonus I could take things for myself. The academy had a few fences who brought stolen goods and anything I took from this place had to be worth a few bucks. More than enough for a nice present for Jinx.

Even better this job was gonna be an easy one. I had the floor plans and once again the cameras were on a loop. Also for a place like this the guards were not the best money could buy. They were three old men who didn't even have guns. I didn't harm them as canister of sleep gas was a much nicer way to get people out of the way.

Next I cut threw the glass of the display case using a small laser cutter I'd gotten from Gizmo. That got me into the display case and I quickly put the object of my quest into a pouch. I didn't know what it was, but it had to be worth something so I assumed it was either one of kind or that it had some sort of magical power.

That was when what had so far been a easy burglary quickly turned sour for me. I was now in another confrontation with the Teen Titans. So much for my date with Jinx, she was going to be mad. Now I'd have to get her something expensive to make up for being late.

"I've never been so popular" I said while pulling three large Xs out of my belt and hurling them toward the Teen Titans.

The first X flew toward Cyborg and Starfire, and then expand into a sort of net that trapped the two inside. The second X flew toward Beast Boy and Raven, dissolving into a large into sticky goo upon impact. If nothing else it would slow them both down.

The third X had been intended for Robin, but he didn't stay around long enough to find out what it was suppose to do to him. Instead, he leapt into the air, while extending his staff and tried to hit me on the head.

I side stepped the blow, grabbed his cape and then swung him around so that the Boy Wonder lost his balance, and before he could recover I was on the move. However someone got in my way.

"That was not very nice," said Starfire,

Her eyes and hands were lit up with Starbolt energy, and I backed away from the alien powerhouse. She had been able to free herself very quickly, and so I wasn't going to underestimate her again.

"Come on kid, X marks the spot" I said while tapping my chest in a way that dared her to attack.

As I hoped she threw several small blasts of energy at me and I cartwheeled out of the way. I then looked back at Starfire, who was now launching another series of energy attacks at me.

Mostly she just did damage to the dark age exhibit I'd been standing in front of but one of her attacks stung as it impacted. She managed to score a hit even though I'd been the one to decided what she was aiming at.

"You should really watch where you're doing" I chided "you did more damage to this place than I ever would".

The alien actually listened to what I said and looked around in shock as she realised that she had in fact trashed the place. As for me I just extended the palm of right hand and fired another X at Starfire. My intent had been to bind her arms and render her incapable of firing any more of those energy blasts, but a black energy shield emerged in front of Starfire just in time to block the X. It was annoying.

 _"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos!"_

The spotlight shining down on me went off, as it was engulfed in dark energy and it soon became a twisted piece of metal, which Raven then hurled at me using her telekinetic powers.

I barely had time to move out of the way. The lump of metal went flying past me to smash into the ground. It made a lot of mess but that was all.

Then more bolts of energy flew at me, as did bursts of dark energy that from came from Raven and there was even a blue colored blasts from Cyborg's arm cannon.

I flipped backward several times to avoid those attacks only to end up putting myself into more danger.

Now a gigantic, green Tyrannosaurus Rex was standing behind me It roared in my face and while that was scary it was the thing's bad breath that really got my attention.

Acting fast I fired several Xs out of my palms and into Beast Boy's gaping maw. Which stopped the shape shifter from biting me, but it didn't take his tail out of equation.

I leapt over Beast Boy's tail, and fired more Xs in an attempt to keep the creature in place, but that didn't go so well. A T-rex is a mighty beast and in that form Beastie Boy could not be held for long.

Thankfully for me he put too much strength into the blow and the massive body collided with an exhibit made up of medieval suits of armour, the end result made a lot of mess and a lot of noise.

As Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg rushed to their friend's aid, I ran for the exit with no sign of any one chasing me.

This part of the museum was almost completely dark, its front lobby was lit only by dim lights that did little to help me see where I was going. However that wasn't a problem as the mask gave me wonderful night vision. I almost saw the Boy Wonder in time to dodge his attack, but almost was not good enough.

"Yaaaaaaaaah!" shouted Robin in anger as he tackled me from the side.

The next thing I knew my shoulder was slamming against a pillar hard enough to knock a priceless looking vase to the floor, shattering it to pieces. I just knew that the insurance was not gonna cover that.

"I hope you can pay for that" I said as I picked myself up from the ground.

"Not until you've paid for everything you've stolen," Robin replied, in a self righteous tone of voice.

He was holding his staff and he looked into my eyes with a hate filled glare.

"Much anger, young Skywalker" I said.

"You're going to jail for a long time" the hero promised me.

The other Titans quickly ran into the museum, all moving to stand behind Robin, all of them focused on me.

Needing a way out I looked around the room and spotted the lift that would take me to the roof, also I could see outside so I could just teleport away, but not just yet I needed to know something.

"Okay you got me" I said while raising my hand in the universal sign for surrender "So did you guys plant a tracker on me or something?"

I suspected that either Headmistress Kane or the client, assuming there even was one, had sold me out. The reasons for this I could only guess at as I very little information to work with, but I would find out and then someone would pay for this.

"It is our job to know when a crime is being committed" said Robin

Well that wasn't very helpful.

"Yeah but did someone tip you off?" I asked while backing away "Because this stinks of a set up. There's no way you could have known I'd be here, which means someone is playing us".

"He's trying to escape using the..." Starfire needlessly said.

I teleported into the lift and then the door closed. I hit the button for the roof and I hoped that this old thing was faster than it looked.

 _"Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos!_ " I heard as the lift door opened and I stepped out onto the roof.

Raven had known exactly where I was going it seemed and the energy blast she sent my felt like a punch to the stomach it sent me flying back into elevator hard enough to make a small dent in the wall.

In return I pointed both of my hands at the Titan and fired several small Xs that bound her place.

"Sorry Beautiful" I said "This isn't your floor,"

Since the teleporter was line of sight and the lift opened up on the roof for some reason or other I now could transport myself very far from this place. Which was very good.

"I hate to stick and run like this" I told Raven "but I someone set us up and I'm going to find out why"

With that I vanished, once more having escaped the clutches of the Teen Titans, and once again I had my prize.

Not bad for a night's work, and if I was lucky I wasn't too late for my date.

(Line Break)

 **H.I.V.E Academy – Jump City**

I stormed into my bedroom and I was glad to find it empty as while I'd done the job and gotten paid well for it I was certain that I'd been set up to fail, and worse I didn't even know why.

"Hello, Red-X"

The voice came from behind me and when I turned around to see that someone was standing in my doorway. It was a man I'd never met only seen pictures of, but he matched the stories told about him.

This was Slade a criminal mastermind unlike anything Jump City had ever seen before, and he was also Deathstroke the Terminator if my knowledge of DC characters was correct. Another important piece of information was that Slade Wilson happened to be a great assassin so he could in fact be here to kill me.

"Slade" I whispered as my entire body beginning to tremble in fear.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" the masked men said.

Slade turned and began walking down the corridor that was outside my quarters. He didn't even wait for me, it was like he just knew I would do whatever he said, and given that he would kill me if I didn't, he was totally right to think that.

As I began to follow Slade I realised that we were heading towards Headmistress Kane's office, but he didn't wait until we got there before he started talking to me.

"I've been watching you, Red-X" Slade stated in a way that escaped sounding creepy by being blood scary "Ever since you first battled the Titans. I've had my eye on you"

He only one eye, but he wasn't trying to make a pun, and I was no where near foolish enough to comment on his disfigurement.

"I've watched your every move, trying to learn all I could about the man behind the mask. Even I was surprised to find out that you were a mere boy, someone without any super powers".

It didn't sound like his was judging me for not being a super powered meta-human. Besides I wasn't even sure that this was true. I healed fast and I was pretty sure that I was faster and stronger than I should be. It was hard to measure these things but even with this super suit I really shouldn't have been able to escape the Titans twice.

While I was very worried that Slade had been stalking me I was now sure that Slade had hired me for tonight's job, and that he had been the one to tip the Titans off. Most likely as some sort of test, to make sure that my first victory hadn't been a fluke of some sort.

"I've dealt with Red-X before" Slade informed "You probably know that the suit you wear was once used by Robin in an attempt to gain my trust"

In fact I had known that this outfit had belonged to Robin, but I hadn't know why he had created it. Now I did.

"I knew it was Robin the whole time" Slade then said "The same determination, the same ruthlessness in battle. I see some of him in you. You're determined as well, but your goals are petty".

Smartly I gave him no sign that I was rather insulted by his words as wisely I planned to say as little as possible.

"That suit was specifically designed to exploit the Teen Titans' weaknesses" I was then informed "Only Robin could've known what those weaknesses were and how to best to exploit them. That was what made it clear to me who was behind that mask".

Also the name was a bit of a clue. After leaving Batman but before becoming Nightwing the first Robin had gone by Red Robin. Robin. Red Robin. Red-X.

"I took the suit and gave to Kane as part of payment" Slade then told me

I'd always wondered how the Headmistress had gotten her hands on the suit. Now I knew that too.

"Imagine my surprise when I learned that someone else was now in possession of the suit" Deathstroke was now saying "and that he could use it well enough to battle the Titans. I knew then that I had to find out everything I could about you".

Again this was kinda creepy. Old men really shouldn't display this must interest in teenage boys.

"I even set up a little test" Slade added.

He knew that I knew exactly what that test had been, and it looked as if I had past.

"As to why I tested you" Wilson said.

I was eager to find out this part and he could sense that.

"You see, for quite some time now, I've been looking for an apprentice" Slade explained as we stood outside Kane's office "Someone to carry on my legacy, someone I could pass on my knowledge too, someone to inherit my vast, vast fortune".

Well I did like the sound of that vast, vast fortune, and I also didn't like what would most likely happen to me if I anyway disappointed Slade, so my answer was going to have to be yes.

"You want me... to be your apprentice?" I asked, wanting to sure of that before saying anything else.

Rather than answer that Slade entered Kane's office and I followed. The Headmistress was sitting at her desk and Jinx was sitting on a chair next to the wall. I guessed at once that the offer of training and money was the carrot to tempt me into this offer.

Jinx was here as the stick. There was no sense threatening me directly as harming me would only reduce my usefulness to Deathstroke, but despite knowing it was foolish I had gotten close to Jinx so all Slade had to was threaten her to keep me in my place. It might not work as well as he might think as I didn't love Jinx, but on the other hand I didn't want her hurt either. I highly doubted that he'd do or say anything to that effect, just having her here was enough for me to get the message.

"Mr Wilson has paid the academy a large sum of money in exchange for you" the Headmistress informed me.

I'd always known Kane might betray her promise of freedom, but this was a new low even for her. I resented being sold like livestock and I swore then and there that I would get some pay back.

At least now I didn't own her anything. Slade's money would have paid for my education and then some. Even the suit wasn't a big loss as I was the only student who had the stealth skills to use it effectively.

"I understand" was all I said.

My mask hide my face and I kept my voice calm so that she wouldn't know I was already plotting her downfall.

"Can I get my things?" I requested.

I did need my stuff as the suit needed some maintenance and I imagined I'd need to repair it at some point. Thankfully Gizmo had helped me learn how to do both.

"They will be delivered to you later" Kane told me.

No doubt some other student would soon have my room, and shortly after that Red-X would be forgotten by this entire school.

"So I'll be leaving now then" I said when no one spoke for a while "goodbye".

Slade led the way and I followed. I was scared of the future, but I knew that it would be better to do anything Deathstroke asked of me than not to as he wasn't the kind of guy to shy away from torture.

Also I hoped he was heterosexual and also not interested in just turning me into another assassin, because while I was happy to steal and even beat people up I wasn't into killing or getting molested by old men.

As the we exited the H.I.V.E and headed towards a park limousine, which didn't seem like Slade's style to me, I wondered if I would ever return to the academy or even see Jinx again.

Somehow I doubted it. That part of my life was over now, and what was to come was going to make my time at the H.I.V.E seem like just a vacation in comparison.


	5. Chapter 5

**DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 5**

 **Apprenticeship**

 **Titan Tower – Jump City**

I've compiled all the data from Red X's previous robberies so far, there's no pattern, other that he needs to steal Xynothium," said Robin as sat the large computer.

The Titans had worked well into night trying to find a way to stop the thief known only as Red-X before he struck again, however all their efforts had been for nought.

They knew he wanted Xynothium for his suit but there were several places in town to get the stuff and since they didn't how much Red-X needed they couldn't predict when he'd go after the Xynothuim even if they'd known which of the buildings he'd break into. Which they didn't.

"I'll keep searching," said Robin, with a great amount of determination in his voice

Nearby Starfire was sitting meekly on the couch in front of the computer. She was worried about the Boy Wonder, he was obsessed with this Red-X despite the fact that the crook was hardly that dangerous.

"Robin, we've been trying to find the guy all night" point out a very tired Cyborg.

He was sitting across from Beast Boy at a table some distance away from the Titans computer, and was also worried about how invested his friend was in this so far fruitless investigation.

"It's been a long night" Cyborg went on to say "Maybe you should get some sleep"

"NO!" shouted Robin.

His fists clenched and all in the room became more concerned about their friend's mental state.

"X is dangerous, and we've got to stop him before somebody gets hurt!" Robin said.

"Hey, Robin!" shouted Beast Boy, angry that Robin had snapped at his friend. "We know X is a criminal, but we've got other things to worry about besides him this guy. Like sleep, for instance"

Beast Boy let out a yawn, but Robin ignored it.

"I know it's been a rough night" Batman's former sidekick then said "but I just know that Red-X is dangerous".

"I'd call this morning" Raven stated as she looked at the big clock on the wall "and I'm pretty sure we're not going to find anything important until we get more information".

With a disappointed sigh, Robin turned to his friends.

"Sorry guys I know get obsessed sometimes" said Robin, while looking over at Beast Boy, Cyborg, then at Raven and finally at Starfire.

He knew that Red-X most likely wasn't out to destroy the city, it was just that X was able to commit his crimes because of the suit Robin had created. Only he knew exactly how dangerous someone could be if they figured out everything that outfit could let a person do.

"But you guys are right" Robin then added "We're all to tired to even think straight and we don't have enough information. So let's rest up and then tomorrow we can go looking for clues".

Everyone found that to be a fair a compromise as they would get, and each of the Teen Titans went to their bedrooms for some well earned rest.

(Line Break)

 **Industrial District – Jump City**

From the outside the old steel mill looked to be abandoned, but I had soon discovered that this was a just a cover for what went on beneath. Well not all of it. I had a bedroom that was above the basement level, but it to was well shielded to be found.

As I made it into the basement I began to hear sounds of metal clashing against metal and what I guessed to be blowtorches. As I listened I heard others sound of construction, and when I got closer I saw what I guessed to be a bunch of robots building yet more robots.

I had already mentally labelled them 'Sladebots' and then wondered why the hell an assassin needed an army when the point of an assassin was kill someone without having to send in an army. However this wasn't something I was going to find out any time soon.

"Certainly is a nice place you've got here... er Slade,"

I had no idea how to address him. Was I suppose to call him master like he was some sort of Sith Lord and I was his apprentice?

"Anyone here?" I then asked.

While I couldn't see the killer I was pretty sure he was around here somewhere and while he wouldn't be able to hear what I had just said due to all the background noise he should be able see me. No one who had survived as long as Deathstroke in his line of work would be foolish enough not be tracking every step I was making in his own home.

That was when a door at the side of the room opened. No one walked out of it so I assumed that was some sort of invitation. I took said invite and walked into another big room, this one seemed to be a office and a study, only it was very high tech.

"Ah Red-X how wonderful it is to see you" Slade greeted without even bothering to turn and face me

Given that he'd seen me a few hours ago and I now lived with him it seemed strange that he talked to me like this, but I didn't care much as I was just happy he wasn't torturing me or something equally horrible.

"Come here and watch the show." he said while gesturing to the screens.

Slade was sitting back in a comfy looking chair watching a big monitor, and on that monitor Robin was doing the whole hero thing. He was bravely defending the citizens of Jump city from evil and dastardly people with nefarious plans. People like me.

I had to admit that he was one hell of a sight to watch. The dude was so light on his feet he sometimes seemed to be flying, and he had lightening fast reflexes too. He didn't so much fight, as do a deadly dance.

On the other monitor, this one equally as large, was me. Well the footage was focused on me, but it was of my fight with the Titans at the museum.

The quality wasn't very good because of the low light level, but I could see enough to know that I was a better fighter than I'd thought and I also noticed that Robin was not fighting me anywhere near as well as he could.

Something had made him told back during our meeting, maybe he knew I was human under the suit and he hadn't want to kill me, or maybe he still saw himself under that mask and as such he held back. I didn't know but either way it was something I could use in the future.

"Marvellous isn't he" Slade said.

Clearly my new boss was in awe of the Boy Wonder and I also knew that I was looking at the competition, or more likely my replacement. Slade wanted Robin as his apprentice I was just filling in for the time being.

Oddly this didn't worry me to much as someone like Robin would never serve Slade, even if Deathstroke found a way to control the Boy Wonder it wouldn't last as Robin was too much like his mentor, he'd always find a way to win. And while that was going on I'd make my escape.

"Study him closely, apprentice" Slade ordered "One day soon you will kill him or be killed".

So I'd guessed correctly. I was just standing in for Deathstroke's chosen successor.

"I need you to steal a few things for me" Slade went on to say "but first I have something for you".

It turned out to be a collapsible staff like the one Robin used, only this model was different as by twisting a certain part of the staff it became a spear, a very pointy and sharp spear. Good for both whacking people and maybe even killing them.

"Very nice" I said.

After that Slade gave me some detailed instructions and then he sent me on my way. Tonight I would stealing more Xynothium, as I would need it for future jobs, but that was only one of my targets.

"Between these jobs I will be training you" my master then said "there's much I can teach you".

Hopefully he more toys to share as I did not work for free.

(Line Break)

 **Titan Tower – Jump City**

"We're all on stake outs tonight" the leader of the Teen Titans declared.

Beast Boy moaned and flipped over the back of the couch, he couldn't have looked more depressed.

"Dude, can't we just _sleep_ like normal people?" the green-skinned meta-human wailed

At first Robin paid his teammate no attention as BB often complained, but after thinking about it he decided that he friend deserved to know the reasoning behind this order.

"Sorry Beast Boy" the dark haired teenager apologized "but if my calculations are right then Red-X will need more Xynothium soon".

Robin then turned back to the main computer display; tapping in a key command and hitting enter. This brought up a 2D map that highlighted buildings were Xynothium was being stored. Next to that was a blurry photo of Red-X.

"Why is every picture we have of this guy is so blurry" Cyborg complained.

This included the snap shots he had taken. There was something built into the suit that made him hard to capture on camera, but only Robin knew that and he wasn't sharing that fact with any one.

"Because he's good at what he does" came the sombre voice of Raven.

While it was hard to tell it almost sounded like she was impressed by Red-X. Which actually she was, but that would stop her from putting the thief in jail where he belonged.

"Exactly" agreed Cyborg "I mean, he's just a thief right? So why are we busting ourselves trying to catch him when there's other bad guys we could be chasing?"

Robin didn't agree with any of what he had just heard, but that was just because he was taking this personally. The Red-X suit belonged to him and no one else. For some on to use it commit crimes was a big insult to him.

"I copied some footage from the museum security cameras," Robin told everyone "and I've been studying the footage. X was able to beat us twice and then second time he was able to use more of the suit's gadgets. That means he's still learning what it can do, but he will figure it all out and when he does he'll become unstoppable. So we have to stop him now!".

"Yes! We will track down the villainous X and bring him to justice!" Starfire shouted, wanting to support her friend.

Raven, now seated in a casual lotus position upon the couch, snorted at Robin's exaggeration and Starfire's over to the top enthusiasm. Red-X was a small time crook. Sure he might know a few spells, but the only one she'd seen him use was a trick for children where she came from. Also he could fight but he wasn't that good, he mostly just dodged and used gadgets. He was hardly a big threat.

"Yes, the X is clever" Starfire said, seemingly thinking aloud. "But if he is so dangerous they why does he flee from us after these thefts?"

Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully before saying anything.

"You're on to something there, Star" he agreed "X doesn't want to fight us so if you think about it he should have skipped town, but he's still here and not just for the Xynothium. That stuff isn't as rare as it use to be, lots of labs have it all over the country".

Now the others were starting to get on board. Robin was right. Red-X was sticking around for a good reason, it could be that he had some sort of master plan at work.

"Do you think he's working for someone?" Beast Boy asked of the whole group "Maybe he stolen that thing from the museum for another crook".

Robin once more rubbed his chin as his mind worked.

"You could be right" he admitted "the relic he stole is rumoured to have some sort of magical power, but X is a high tech thief not a wizard".

Raven mused on that point as she actually had seen X use a spell, but the more she thought about it that didn't really mean he was a proper magic user at all. He might have just picked the trick up from somewhere.

"We need more info" pointed out Cyborg "and we can get that by capturing this guy. Let's do the stake out and just arrest him if he shows up, then we can interrogate him and find out everything".

All the Titans agreed that this was the best course of action, even if the idea of staying out all night didn't really appeal to most of them.

"Five sights, five Titans" Robin said "We all pick a building and watch it like a hawk, but no body takes this guy on alone. You see him and you wait for back up".

With that said they all grabbed their stuff and headed out. It would be a long night, but with any luck Red-X would be behind bars by morning.

(Line Break)

 **Tech Lab – Jump City**

I'd gotten out of the technology companies building and I was just about to teleport away when I saw the shadowy figure of Robin standing right in front of me. I couldn't see his eyes due to his black and white eye-mask bit I knew he was mad because his expression was dark contrast to the cheerful red, green and yellow of his uniform.

"Haven't seen you for while" I said, trying to sound like I didn't have a care in the world "Been busy?"

The thin line of Robin's mouth pulled into a crooked smirk, but there was no warmth in it. It was a smile that told me he was going to enjoy himself if he got to kick my ass.

"I'm never too busy for a thief like you" the crime fighter told me.

He was way too serious about this whole thing. He needed to relax more, otherwise he'd start getting grey hairs and stomach ulcers.

"You need a hobby kid" I suggested "Maybe get yourself a girlfriend, or a boyfriend. I don't judge".

As Robin tensed his the shoulders and I knew that my attempt at humour had not diffused the situation. He really did need to get laid and since he was being such a git I decided to goad him further.

"What the matter, kid?" I asked as I took out a few throwable Xs and got ready to throw "Don't you wanna play. After all, there your toys".

With his cool staff he deflected my throwing Xs and then the Boy Wonder threw a bird-a-rang right at me which knocked one of my Xs right out of the air with total ease.

Knowing that I wasn't going to win that way I moved into a combat stance like my instructors at the academy had taught me to do.

"You're going to jail" Robin promised.

Then he punched me in the side of the head in a move I'd had no chance to block, but at least I was able to recover fast enough to block his staff with my arm. That hurt too, but the suit protected me from the worst of it

However it didn't make me invincible to I teleported away and landed with a heavy thud on the roof top two streets over. I'd missed my intended target and the difference in height meant that I'd fallen a short distance.

To my shock I heard the sound of someone's boots and as I stood up I saw that Robin had managed to catch up with me, somehow. The spiky haired youth really wanted to capture me it seemed.

"X!" Robin snarled "You're mine!".

I just couldn't resit saying something at this point.

"When I said you should get a boyfriend I didn't mean me".

Something flew threw the air and I found that a length of cord, weighted down on the ends, were now slung around my ankles. I cursed, stumbled and then hit the ground

The Titan stopped and approached me slowly, no doubt he but I had other plans. On the back of each glove I had rotary blades, another feature I'd recently discovered, and I used them to free my legs.

Bird Boy was smart enough not to get too close to the spinning blade, but that also gave me the chance to try and put some distance between us.

Sadly that failed as Robin sprinted after me and he was faster than me so rather than tire myself out I span around to face the Titan, while taking out my own telescoping staff.

"Are you just copying me?" asked the Boy Wonder "Can't you come up with anything of your own".

"You should be flattered" I replied "I'm imitating the best aren't I?"

The two staffs met with the sound of grinding of metal against metal. Each of us was struggling to overpower the other, and we found ourselves evenly matched. We were more alike than either of us could have imagined.

"Shame we're on opposite sides" Robin said.

At the very least I seemed to be earning his respect, if only as a worthy foe. Maybe if things had worked out differently for me we could have been friends. But only in some strange dimension far away.

"I don't like to play the hero" I told Batman's sidekick.

We both then disengaged and Robin let loose a wild cry, and span his staff in a deadly spinning arch.

I ducked under that attack and then rolled to left as Robin slashed at my right. Then we began to circle each other as we both looked for an opening we could exploit.

"I'm taking you in this time" swore Robin with gusto "there's no escape X".

"We'll see about that" I countered just as I made my move.

Robin staggered back, clutching his belly as I finally landed a good strike. It was dumb luck more than anything else, but it was enough to give me the chance to escape.

"Catch me if you can, Robin!"

I then leapt off the water tower and teleported to a place at the very edge of my sight. This time it was enough distance to allow me to escape.


	6. Chapter 6

**DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 6**

 **Apprenticeship 2**

 **Coffee Shop – Jump City**

Long ago a wise man said: Know they enemy, so I'd decided to learn everything I could about the Teen Titans and since I was product of my times that meant looking on the internet. So here I was sitting in a coffee shop drinking a nice mocha while browsing a website using my new laptop, that Slade had brought me.

Deathstroke was proving to be an interesting master. I was learning a lot of him simply by paying attention to what he had to say, and he was also training me. Mostly it was combat training, which was not fun to say the least as Slade did not pull his punches enough for my liking, but there were other things he taught me. Not painful things.

The guy might be a total monster but he knew a lot about robotics, more than anyone on my world could know, and was willing to pass at least some of that knowledge along.

He also had some cool toys, and he was also willing to share them with me. Right now I had a freaking ray gun hidden in the pocket of my new leather jacket. That was just so cool.

Also he hadn't been lying about the money. He was actually paying me, which allowed me to see him as more of a boss than anything else and he tolerated me calling him that.

Rough sparring sessions a side, as of yet Deathstroke not made me do anything I wasn't comfortable doing, but I knew that it was just a matter of time before he asked me kill someone or get killed trying to off them. He wanted me to kill Robin, but he was no fool he knew I wasn't ready. I imagined that if I ever did kill the Boy Wonder than he would intensify my training.

For the time being at least my plan was reap the benefits of my apprenticeship and just do as I was told right until it was time to leave.

But that could all wait as right now I was learning a lot about the Titans, in fact one of them was right here in the coffee shop. Raven was sitting at a table with a laptop of her own like she was just another person.

It was a bit surreal, and an great opportunity really as right now I could just shot her in back and kill a Teen Titan.

Why none of the super villains that infested this city ever thought of getting a high powered sniper rifle and just assassinating one or more of the Teen Titans when they visited their favourite pizza place was a mystery to me.

My only theory was that they didn't because they thought the Justice League would come after them, or that the other Teen Titans would kill the assassin in retaliation, which I didn't think they would but I could see why other people might worry about it.

The laptop on the table beeped as someone called Darkbird01 posted a new comment on the Teen Titans fan page form and then out of the corner of my eye I saw the screen of Raven's laptop. She was on the same page as me and she had no idea that 'Gothic', which was my user name, was right behind her.

To make sure she was in fact Darkbird01 I replied to her comment with a question and soon Raven was typing away, and then the comment came up on the webpage.

Okay so Raven of the Teen Titans was a poster on the fan page, well that explained how the user knew so much, and it gave me a prime opportunity to have some fun.

I put on my sunglasses and then moved over to sit down at Raven's table. She was not happy to see me so I decided to start the conversation.

"Out on your own, Raven?" I asked.

Raven lifted her head to stare at me and I had to smirk.

"We've met a couple of times before" I said, dropping enough of a hint "You've seen me at work".

"Red-X" she greeted monotonously "You are either very brave or very stupid."

Staying perfectly relaxed I leaned back and gave her another smirk.

"Well I guess it is brave to talk to a pretty girl sitting alone in a café" I remarked "and I don't feel stupid".

Raven's expression remained unemotional, but I guessed that right now her mind was working a mile a minute. She'd been thinking about how to capture me without getting any innocent bystanders getting harmed, as the coffee shop was not empty.

"I've seen your face, now" pointed out Raven with just the hint of a smirk on her face "that was stupid".

Actually it was not as foolish as it might seem.

"So you know I'm guy with dark hair who likes to dress in black. What does that actually tell you?"

Rather than answer me she asked a question of her own.

"So what you thought you could just sit down and we'd have a chat?"

Well weren't exactly friends.

"Why not?" I asked in return.

"Because you're a wanted man," she said evenly "And if you think I won't take you in just because you're not wearing the suit, then you're wrong".

Raven tried to be subtle in the way she tensed for battle, but I stayed relaxed as I knew she wouldn't attack first because of the civilians around us. She wait for me to make a move, counter it and then take me down.

"Really, Raven" I said "I don't have my suit or my toys so you could beat me, but it wouldn't accomplish anything. You've got nothing whatsoever to tie me to Red-X and even if dragged me to the cops then I'll just deny it. Besides I'm not a psycho I don't want to hurt people".

Well if anyone hurt me I'd hurt them back happily but harming people who had done nothing to me wasn't my thing. I was a rogue not a murderer.

"You're still evil" was her retort.

That was a little harsh. I wasn't a good guy, but in a world where you had people like the Joker I couldn't be considered that evil.

"I like to think I'm chaotic neutral" I told the Teen Titan.

Given that she didn't look confused by that statement I assumed she got the reference to D&D.

"So, what _do_ you want?" Raven inquired of me.

I smiled again and tried to look friendly. To be fair I was out of practice. I was loner by nature so I didn't exactly have an active social life.

"Is it so hard to believe that I want to chat to a pretty girl?"

Guys did it all the time. Mostly in an attempt to get laid, and to be fair I wouldn't mind a roll in the hay with the purple haired girl. She was a quiet one and they're always the more kinky in bed.

"What are you gonna by me a drink?" Raven asked flatly.

Well her cup was running low so I waved over the waitress and ordered another Mocha, but Raven refused to let me buy her anything. Clearly she was not interested in any sort of relationship with me.

"Either tell me what you want, or I'll go find a place where I can be alone" Raven then said.

Yeah that was what she needed, more solitude. I could tell just from the way she dressed that she felt disconnected from people while also secretly wanting to be noticed.

"I really just wanted to talk to you" I said honestly

Girl had trust issues, but given how people had tried to kill her since she became a Titan I couldn't really blame her.

"I don't play games" was her reply.

"Shame I bet your a demon with a chessboard" I joked.

That didn't go down very well. She got up and stormed out which caused the waitress who had been bringing me my coffee to spill the hot liquid all over the floor.

"Sorry about that" I said, apologizing for the rude Teen Titan "I think I said something wrong".

I decided to leave a very big tip, and then to get the hell out of the café as the purple haired girl might even now be calling the other Titans. It was best for me not to be here when they arrived.

(Line Break)

 **Slade's Hideout – Jump City**

The next morning, I went down to the boss's office where Slade was sitting at his computer, and he was looking at familiar webpage.

"Ah, good morning, Gothic" Deathstroke greeted.

So he knew about me meeting Raven, or at the very least he knew I'd communicated with her via the internet because it wouldn't be hard for a guy like him to figure out who Darkbird01 really was.

"Good morning, sir," I mumbled in reply.

Yeah I was in trouble. I could just tell.

"I want to do some sparring today," announced Slade while standing up. "Come over here onto the mat."

As Slade stepped onto a large mat I followed and I was worried because this was going to hurt.

"I'll go easy on you today, but still I expect you to try your best" Slade said "You'll end up with some bruises if you don't, understood?"

"Yes, sir," I said in response, as this was not the time to call him boss.

Slade came in suddenly and caught me off guard, knocking me to the ground with a firm shove to the chest. Knowing that I to fight back or I'd get a lot worse I jumped to my feet and for the next few minutes, I surprised myself with some excellent defensive moves. I didn't dare to strike back but Deathstroke wasn't able to hurt me, which was something at least.

Then he got past my guard and dropped me to the ground once again, only this time it hurt a lot more because he'd swept my legs out from under me and I hit my head. Thankfully my suit protected all parts of my body so the padding reduced the risk of head injury.

"I told you to be careful" chided Slade

"I was being careful" I grunted.

This made Slade sigh loudly enough that I could hear him despite the mask he always wore, he was disappointed no doubt but he would hardly be surprised he was a fast son of bitch given that he was no spring chicken these days.

"In your next training session I will push you a little harder" he warned "So start fighting back".

I tried to do just that and ended up with a really sore arm. Slade had decades of experience and while he might be old now it didn't seem to be slowing him down. Still he knew this too, and so wasn't expecting me to win any time soon.

"Now get up and try again" Slade ordered.

This was going to be a long day, I just knew it.

(Line Break)

 **Titan Tower – Jump City**

"What did he look like?" Robin demanded to know.

Slamming his hand down on the kitchen table had no effect on Raven as she was not easily intimated.

"He was young, handsome, tallish" he told Robin "Well taller than you but not too tall, not too skinny like you, but not too fat either".

Which wasn't very helpful as the Boy Wonder knew all this as he'd met Red-X, the suit conformed to the body and didn't add much height.

"He was a little pale, but that might be because he has dark hair, it was cut short but not short enough for my liking, but he was neat and clean, but not like he uses too much product like some guys I know".

At this point Robin, and other Teen Titans were starting to wonder if Raven was describing Red-X or her idea of what she'd like in a boyfriend. But they said nothing on that subject, but that didn't stop Raven from talking more.

"He was young, probably in his late teens to early 20s" Raven then added.

Which really didn't narrow it down as that could describe a few hundred people in Jump City at least, maybe many more given that it was easy for a person who didn't have any distinguishing features to blend in.

"Oh, and he wore sunglasses so I didn't see his eyes, but I bet they're blue".

She liked blue.

"So what do we just go around and question every white guy close to our age with dark hair?" Cyborg asked "because that covers Robin too".

Beast Boy decided to lighten the mood.

"Maybe it really is Robin" he joked "Fess up dude, promise not to do again and we'll forget all about Red-X".

The Boy Wonder was not amused, and also Starfire had an opinion of her own to share.

"How do we know this person even is the Red-X?" she asked "he only claimed to be and offered no proof. This could be a trick of some sort".

Robin doubted that, but he didn't dismiss the idea either.

"No it was him" Raven assured her friends "he talked to me like he'd met me before and he... err flirted with me".

Well that settled it then.

"Fine so he's not hiding so much" Robin said "That will just make it easier for us to track him down".

Raven decided then to say more.

"He's just a thief" she reminded everyone "I don't think he wants to hurt anyone, and I don't think he was just messing with me. Maybe we shouldn't..."

Robin was not prepared to hear any suggestion like the one Raven been about to make.

"I don't care, he's going down!" promised the Boy Wonder.

(Line Break)

 **Slade's Hideout – Jump City**

The next few hours flew by with sparring with some of Slade's robots as the real Deathstroke was busy with the computer yet again.

Sometimes I just had to wonder what he was doing. He had a robot army, not a big one, but it was an army and he seemed to be looking over a lot of information.

I'd almost asked him once if was aiming for world domination, as he was rather obsessed with creating a legacy and being a tyrant who ruled the entire Earth was one way to get into the history books.

But again I didn't ask. Instead I worked on perfecting staff stances and attacks. Robin favoured this weapon so it was important for me to understand what a person could do with a staff. I was after all being trained to kill the Boy Wonder.

Wanting to end this training session, as my whole body was aching at this point, I spun around and knocked the butt end of my staff in the robot's chest, before whacking it on the chin. The machine was remarkable life like in some respects it even seemed to be disorientated by what I'd just done so I knew that now I could finish it off.

I twisted part of the staff and turned into a spear, and with a great feat of strength I drove the pointy end into what passed for the robot's eyes, which was a weak point, and that caused it to collapse as what passed for the thing's brain was in it's head.

That done I yanked the staff out, twirled it around in my hands, and made it shrink before placing it back on my belt.

"You're getting better" Slade commented

"Thanks" was my simply reply

"I will give you five minutes to rest and then you will fight another robot," Slade informed me "This time you will use a sword. It's time you learned how to use a more lethal instrument".

So we getting closer to that whole killing people thing.

"Yes, sir" was all I said.

Slade walked over to the supply room to get the aforementioned sword while I ordered another robot to stand on the mat. The machines accepted my orders but I knew for certain that I couldn't order them to attack Slade as they would be programmed not to do such a thing.

"Now onto business" Deathstroke said after handing me the cool ninja sword "I think you should pursue Raven".

At this point I was glad that the automatons had also been ordered not to harm me as I when I heard Slade say that I should pursue Raven I nearly dropped my sword.

Thankfully I was able to focus enough on what the robot was doing while also listening to my master that I did not embarrass myself too much.

"I'm not sure that's possible" I said in a way that hopefully couldn't be thought of as insubordinate "she doesn't like me very much".

Frankly I couldn't imagine her liking anyone very much.

"She might surprise you" Slade replied "but seducing her isn't your objective. I simply want you to get closer to the Titans. You might be their enemy but they won't consider you real threat to their lives".

That was true, and I didn't want to threaten their lives.

"If we can set up a situation that paints you in a more positive light, then they might even begin to trust you and if they think that you are interested in Raven then that will make it less suspicious" Slade then said.

I had to admit, at least to myself, that it wasn't as crazy as it sounded. Batman worked with Catwoman sometimes and she was a thief like me.

Of course there was the issue that I hadn't actually broken with Jinx, we'd kept it causally but she might not see things the way I did. I was fine with cheating as I had to do what Slade said but if Jinx found out it might piss her off even if she did think we were over. A woman's wrath was almost as scary as the idea of failing Slade. Almost.

"How about this" I said "I go on another job, you tip the Titans off and when they get there you send some robots in after the Titans so even I don't actually save one of them then at least fighting along side them might make them think better of me".

It seemed like a good start to me.

"You have improved much faster than I expected, apprentice" Slade praised "You can keep the sword".

Despite the reward he hadn't been talking about my skill with the blade.

"Thank you, sir" I replied.

"Now go rest" Deathstroke ordered "Soon you will have much to do".

Yes, that we did. The world wasn't going to conquer itself.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a rather silly chapter to lighten the mood before we get on with more serious stuff. Students from the H.I.V.E and Red-X commit Christmas theme crimes and the Teen Titans are trying to stop them.

I know it's no where near Christmas, but it's a thing in my other DC story that Gothic the Immortal never gets to enjoy Christmas, so in this story Red-X will get to have fun every Xmas, but I don't want to wait months to write that part.

 **DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 7**

 **Christmas Crimes, Troubled Times.**

 **Department Store – Jump City**

"Out of the way, crud-muncher!" shouted Gizo as he headed over to the electronics section of the store.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" asked Mammoth as he spotted a pair of frightened customer carrying out a Christmas tree.

"Does this skirt make me look fat?" inquired Jinx as she modelled her latest 'purchase'.

Smartly neither of the two male super villains answered that question, and the Hive students went back to trashing the department store while doing their Christmas shopping.

The store manager, who was currently hiding in the ladies toilets, despite being a man, had thought it great to keep the store open late into the night as the Thanargain occupation had really cut down on the amount of Xmas shopping people had been able to do. However he hadn't intend for three super powered young adults to hold his staff hostage and also to destroy the place while they looked for good deals.

"Eh, what is all this snot? I've seen better stuff at the dump Gizmo said as he flew around on his jet pack.

The machine loving midget was not impressed by the electronics on offer, not he intended to pay for anything, but even if had he wouldn't have brought anything on offer here. Heck he could make better stuff at home.

Not caring about shopping Mammoth occupied himself by eating some holiday chocolates, and some of course meant all, including the boxes they came in.

"How much does this cost?", asked Jinx as she held up a pair of tight fitting jeans and waved them in front of the nearest member of staff.

Uh… It's free!", said the female store clerk, who was just trying to make it through the night "And they'd go great with that blouse you picked out".

Giving fashion advice was built in at this point so the woman hadn't been able to help herself.

"Free, huh?", Jinx smirked. "This place really does have the lowest seasonal prices".

Which was what the sign on the door claimed.

"Oh it's not free. In fact you're about to pay a very heavy price" Robin said "For your crimes!"

The Hive kids turned around and saw the Teen Titans, theatrically standing at the store front's entrance.

"Ya looking for a fight, snot-lickers?", Gizmo asked as he flew near Jinx.

He was already incredibility bored of shopping, and so was looking for a diversion.

"'Cause we can take ya on.", Mammoth said while stepping over to where Jinx and Gizmo were readying themselves for an epic battle.

The Teen Titans all stood ready. The Hive kids stood ready. They stared each other down. Any second now the hero on villain action would begin.

Robin was about to yell 'Titans Go' when another crook entered the scene.

Everybody turned and saw Red X running through the department, with red sack over his shoulders. He'd been robbing the upper floors and hadn't even noticed the antics on his fellow criminals. Mostly because he had heavy metal blasting his eardrums thanks to his new headphones, which were built into the mask he wore.

"I was buying presents" he lied.

He'd neither paid for them nor were gifts for anyone, he'd stolen them only for himself, and Slade. Deathstroke was getting a tie, and a nice tie pin to go with it.

"Awww honey, are all those for me" gushed Jinx upon seeing the young man she still thought of as her boyfriend "That's so sweet".

Raven did not find that so sweet.

"Honey!" she raged.

"He's my boyfriend" Jinx said with a smirk.

Thousands of years of human evolution had taught men to know when a cat fight was about to start, and it had also taught them how to tell when it was not going to be a mere hair pulling contest. Which was why everyone with Y chromosome was backing away from Raven and Jinx. Even Starfire, who was still rather naïve about life on Earth and was female, picked up on what was going on but unlike the males she decided to back her friend up rather than do the smart thing.

"Boyfriend!" snarled Raven, who was at this point looking a little demonic what with the red glowing eyes and all "He's your boyfriend!".

Jinx who simply couldn't resist annoying Raven further, gave an answer that would really upset the part demon.

"Yeah we've even had sex".

Now Robin, who was smart, knew that his only chance right now was to get himself and the other guys out of the line of fire. So the girls could fight it out.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, get Mammoth and Jinx" the Boy Wonder ordered "I'm going after X!"

With that Robin bolted away from his team to chase Red-X. Just as the other male members of Team Titan went after the guys from H.I.V.E.

"YOU SLUT!" Robin heard Raven scream as he chased Red-X through the trashed store.

Red X ran down the isle and thankfully found an elevator There was a gathering of scared employees and customers huddling on the ground behind the women's shoe section. X ran right past the huddling people and into the lift.

When he reached it, he wasted no time and pounded on some button to call it, but Murphy struck and nothing happened. Red X had to wait for the elevator, and when he looked behind him he saw that Bird Boy was catching up.

Taking a page out of someone else's book. Red-X reached into his sack and pulled out some wads of money. He'd also emptied the safe and all the tills on the top floors so he had quite a bit of cash on him.

"Merry Christmas!" called out Red-X

He threw some money into the air and all the scared people jumped from their hiding places to gather up the money, because that was what people did when cash was flying about like that.

This was very bad for the Boy Wonder as he couldn't stop in time to avoid crashing into the frantic mob of cash hungry Christmas shoppers.

From beneath a pile of human beings Robin looked up and saw the elevator opening as Red-X entered the lift.

"Happy holidays, kid" he said to Robin as the door closed.

"Red-X!" Robin screamed "I will get you!".

Seconds later Red-X was on the top floor, which had a skylight. He teleported onto the roof and vanished into the cold winter night just as it started to snow.

(Line Break)

 **The Suburbs – Jump City**

The super thief dropped the heavy sack on the roof of the house and decided that the house across, which didn't have decorations, must be abandoned. Which was good because he needed to pee, and while the suit had a lot of neat features but it was no help in that area.

So after picking up his sack he teleported into the unlit house and used the bathroom, he was on his way out when Red X whipped around instantly and came fact to face with a little boy who wore pajamas and puppy dog themed slippers, who stared up at X with blue eyes full of wonder.

"Santa…?" the boy asked before the truth dawned on him "Wait you're not Santa, but you have a sack full of presents. Who are you, mister?".

Not wanting to upset the child, or to alert his parents who would call the police the crook thought fast.

"Um… I'm Santa Claus's son" Red X said, thinking on his feet "I help my Dad out at Christmas".

The boy pondered this lie before finding fault with it.

"Why are you dressed in black?" the little lad asked "You look a bit evil and why aren't you fat like your Daddy"

It was the mask that ruined the lie, it was very cool but not exactly child friendly what with it looking a bit like skull.

"I deliver the coal to all the naughty boys and girls, that's why I wear black it matches the coal" Red-X informed the child "And I'm so thin because coal is so heavy, it's really hard work. Oh and Santa's elves have their own gym, they let me use it".

The little person found this to be very logical but he still had a few more questions.

"But why do you have a scary mask?"

Again Red-X came up with a lie.

"This mask is special" X said "It's the only thing the whole world that can scare away the Grinch. It's also my job to make sure he doesn't steal all the toys".

Again the kid brought the lie.

"So do you have your own sleigh?" the small human male inquired "is it pulled by reindeer?".

This time Red-X decided to mix the truth in with a lie.

"I did, but I traded it in for a motorcycle. A flying one. It's much cooler" Red-X said.

Red-X did in fact have a flying motorcycle. Slade had been teaching him a lot about technology and the stylish crook was using that knowledge to create a flying motorcycle using technology left over after the occupation. It wasn't finished yet, but soon it would fly.

"Wait how'd you get in here, we don't have a chimney?" was the little boy's next question.

Red-X didn't need to lie at this point.

"I have a teleporter" he said while tapping his belt "it's powered by Christmas magic so as long as you believe in Santa and his son I can use to deliver presents".

Okay so that last part was lie, but he didn't want to try and explain the complex science behind matter transmission to an eight year old boy.

"So what do you want for Christmas?", X asked, wanting to wrap this up.

The boy was confused and explained why.

"Wait you said you had coal for all the bad boys and girls, but I've been very good. My Mommy said so".

Red-X's brain was working overtime tonight.

"Yes, I do that, but there are so many good boys and girls and so few bad ones that this year I've already given out all my coal" he told the lad " so now I'm helping my Dad with the presents".

This explanation was perfectly acceptable to the child

"Daddy says we can't afford presents" said the boy with the saddest of faces "he lost his very important job and now can't have Christmas".

This pulled at X's heartstrings. He was a thief not a psychopath, and he'd been poor once too so he knew how hard it was. Plus it was Christmas, only a totally sadist jerk couldn't feel pity at this time of year.

Because of this X reached into his sack and then gave the kid what had to be a couple of thousand dollars.

"THANK YOU SANTA'S SON!" the boy called out.

"SHH!", Red X even held his finger up to his mouth. "You don't want to wake everyone else up. I'm supposed to only be here when even you're asleep".

Also since Christmas Eve was until tomorrow Red-X was here on the wrong day but the boy hadn't realised that yet and hopefully wouldn't until X was long gone.

Red X then stood up, threw the sack over his shoulder again, and walked towards the nearest window.

"Aww… You have to go now?" whined the kid "I was going to get some milk and I have a cookie we can share".

That was sweet, but Red-X had places to be.

"Sorry, kiddo. I got lots more presents to deliver" he told the lad "and you have to go put that money under the tree".

Red X let the kid see him teleport away and as he did the crook wondered if the little boy would have a happy Christmas or not. His parents wouldn't know where the money came from, but in a world of magic, aliens, robots, and men from other dimensions, anything was possible so maybe Santa was real here and people would believe in Xmas's miracles. Just maybe.

(Line Break)

 **The Suburbs – Jump City**

Somehow the three H.I.V.E students had also managed to escape the Teen Titans, and now the three of them were wandering the streets wondering what to do next.

Jinx was rather worse for wear as she'd had a nasty encounter with Raven's tentacles of darkness. Starfire had saved Jinx from being eaten, or possibly from something worse, and while she was a tough cookie, there were things that no teenage girl should have to suffer through.

"So we lost all the stuff we grabbed and now we're stuck out in the snow" moaned Gizmo "Those barf-munchers ruined everything!"

The Teen Titans did have a habit of ruining the plans of hard working criminals, but they weren't always successful. Red-X had gotten away with a lot of swag, and now he was here to share his success with the three closest things he had to friends.

"Hey guys" greeted Red-X from the roof of a house "wanna come over to my place for Christmas"

Mostly he just wanted Jinx over as she would be very happy when she got her presents, but Red was in the holiday mood and he wasn't going to leave his fellow lawbreakers out in the cold. After all it twas the season.

"You have a place?" Jinx asked "is it warm?"

It was indeed warm, but it wasn't decorated for Christmas as it was a safe house Slade had set up so that he had a place to lay low should his bases be discovered. However Deathstroke was out of town at the moment so Red-X was free to use the house.

"Sure is" Red-X replied "but it's not decorated and I have no food in, so we're going to have to steal our Christmas".

"And how do we do that, mud-for-brains?" Gizmo asked "The Titans will have the stores covered".

Red-X smiled under his mask and then said.

"I have a cunning plan"

(Line Break)

 **The Suburbs – Jump City**

As plans went it was in fact cunning. While Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth distracted the people in the targeted houses, Red-X would teleport in and steal something. He didn't want to ruin anyone's Christmas cheer so only took a little, and this resulted in them having to hit a lot of houses.

The three H.I.V.E students knocked on the door of a very well decorated house and when it opened they began to sing, which for the people answering the door was a very big distraction that got the whole family involved.

" _Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells_

 _Batman Smells_

 _Robin Laid an Egg_

 _ _The Batmobile Lost a Wheel__

 _And the Joker got away"._

"I do not lay eggs!" shouted Robin as he landed on the roof in a very dramatic fashion "And Batman doesn't smell!".

Clearly he hated that song.

"Are you sure" asked Red-X as he teleported onto the roof "It would explain the constipated look you always have".

Robin's rage filled expression was meant to be scary but everyone who saw couldn't help but think he did look like he was about to lay an egg.

"Sweetie" said a now drunk Jinx as she waved some mistletoe in the air "Come give me a kiss".

"You slut!" screamed Raven as she used her powers to pelt Jinx with dozens of snow balls.

Later she would claim that this strange behaviour was due to there being too much brandy in the eggnog she'd been drinking before the crime alert had gone off. And to be fair Beast Boy had spiked the punch, so to speak.

What followed was an epic battle of heroes verses villains that the people of this street would never forgot. Half a dozen brave snowman lost their lives to energy blasts of one sort or another, and three separate displays of Christmas lights were destroyed as Robin attempted to restrain Red-X.

While the heroes were able to capture Mammoth and Gizmo, Jinx and her boyfriend were able to escape along with at least some of the loot. Which was great for them as they had a very Merry Christmas hidden away in the safe house were the mistletoe was put to good use.

As for the Titans, they too had a Merry Christmas even though Robin insisted that they return the stolen presents that Red-X had left for them at the tower's main entrance.

Although that may of had something do to with the fact that the gifts weren't really suitable for teenage super heroes. It took a good long while for Starfire to figure out why her present vibrated, and why the note that came with the gift said that it was to make up for Robin not being a man and giving her any satisfaction.

Raven ended up having to explain. She was not happy about having to do that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note**

As you may know I like it when my reviewers give me some input and even ideas for my story. I have a plot for this story but it's much more flexible than my other DC stories.

And unlike that Gothic The Immortal. Red-X is not tied down with the domestic stuff, really I think I focused too much on The Immortal's efforts to try and be somewhat normal while also being a reluctant hero. Hopefully the action, sex and attempts at comedy worked to stop it from getting boring.

Anyway back on topic, as I was saying I like it when my reviewers pitch ideas at me (at least when it's not yet another request for a Game of Thrones story or for more anime, there's only so much of that I can watch) Takao-kun has been very helpful with my pokegirl story for example, Hunter Thomas is his creation, DarkAvenger001 dropped a few gems as well, adding Death of the Endless to my DC Gothic story was a great idea. And who can forget Joe Lawyer who always gets me thinking.

To that end I would like to attempt something I did before that went wrong, but this time I think I have it right. A few people might remember Adventure Gothic a story which I intended to have other self inserts play an important role. However it was too much and not planned out as well as it should have been.

For this story I plan for young heroes and villains to fight for prizes given out by the Traveller, whose using the Games Master as middle man. But rather than just canon characters I want a few new supers to fight Red-X, they won't win against Red-X as he will get first prize, but they might come third place or at the very least your character can lose to your favourite hero or baddie, or if you loathe a character yours can beat them up and get a lesser prize.

I don't need too much detail as this a cameo appearance, and try not overpower your character unless you want Supergirl to kick your ass. But if you have a DC super hero or baddy you ever imagined yourself to be then this is your chance to see them them in action so to speak.

As I said Takao-kun invented Hunter Thomas and I was able to work him into my pokegirl and I think I could repeat that feat so please throw some ideas at me.

Anyway thanks for your time here is the new chapter

 **DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 8**

 **It's All An Act**

 **Warehouse District – Jump City**

"Go away, Red!" Robin growled as he edged closer to the marked crate that was just sitting in the the middle of the empty warehouse.

It was exactly where Slade had said it would be and also like my master had told me, Robin had come alone to disarm it. This was all part of Deathstrokes's new plan.

The original scheme had been my idea. I had planned to let the Titans find me during a robbery and then have Slade-bots attack us all. I would fight alongside the heroes, to make it look like I was trying to help them. If possible I would also save one of them directly so that the group might start to think of me as a sort of ally.

Sadly my antics at Christmas came with a price. Slade had lectured me about not having friends, and not acting like an fool, before deciding that a new plan was in order.

One that I was not going to enjoy carrying out. But that was what I got for trying to have fun while employed by a complete psychopath who was also a jerk.

"I don't have time for you" the Boy Wonder added as I got closer to him and the bomb.

"Didn't you once tell me: I'm never too busy for a thief like you" I reminded him "Was that a lie. Heroes shouldn't fib like that. It's bad".

The Boy Wonder was not amused.

"Seriously. This is a bomb!"

The ticking clock made that kind of obvious, and since it was counting down it was also obvious that he didn't have time to chase me away.

"Here make yourself useful and try to contact the Titans" Robin ordered as he tossed me his communicator.

Well this was an odd move for him, but I went with it.

"What should I say if they actually bother to _answer_?" I asked "They're gonna think I stole it"

And since I was planning on stealing it they'd be right to think that.

"Just _try_!" Bird Boy urged "And if they answer point it at me. I'd call them myself, but in case you hadn't noticed, my hands are busy".

Doing as I was told I called, but no one answered. Which wasn't surprising as Slade-bots were distracting the rest of the Teen Titans, just as planned.

"I know a thing or two about electronics. I might be able to help" I offered.

In fact I knew exactly how to disarm this bomb because Slade had gone to great trouble to explain it to me. Not that I would need to as while the bomb was not a dud it wasn't going to kill anyone.

"That would be a first" Robin muttered

I was starting to get a strange vibe from the Boy Blunder, a lot of the time he seemed to hate me, but there had been a few times when he seemed to see me as something more than an enemy.

Also I was starting to wonder if the reason he wasn't banging Starfire was because he was gay. If he found the whole bad boy thing attractive that would be confusing, and it could be the reason why he hated me so much.

That or he just didn't like me because I had his cool suit. Boys are funny about their toys, and I couldn't judge him for that because I was the same.

"You can let me help or waste time by arguing with me" I said "Which is gonna be?".

Robin said nothing so I came to stand right next to him, and rather than tell me to get lost the leader of the Titans slowly lifted the lid of the bomb up. He was very steady as he did and that was smart as any sudden jolts could make the bomb go off or cause it to malfunction.

In fact lifting the lid did just that. The count down began to accelerate at frightening speed.

"Run!" Robin commanded

I followed the instruction and ran like hell. I had barely taken a few steps when the bomb exploded.

(Line Break)

 **Warehouse District – Jump City**

Starfire landed at the entrance to the warehouse and entered in the hopes of finding her team's leader

The alien princess looked around and when she spotted what remained of the bomb she grew very worried. However she relaxed somewhat when she found no evidence that Robin had suffered harm.

There was no blood, and the explosion hadn't been powerful enough to kill anyone unless they'd been very close to the bomb. Robin would have not been caught in the blast, of that she was sure.

Knowing that he was alive, but possibly injured in some way, Starfire took out her communicator and once more tried to contact Robin.

When she did she heard a beeping noise and followed it to find Robin's communicator laying on the ground.

"Robin where are you?" a concerned Starfire asked herself.

She had no idea where to look, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. If she had to spend all night flying around Jump City in an attempt to spot Robin, then that was exactly what she was going to do. And she knew without a doubt that her fellow Teen Titans would help her.

(Line Break)

 **Slade's Warehouse Hideout – Jump City**

Robin slowly woke up. He was tied to a chair, aching arms tied behind its back, and his ankles were restrained too. He raised his head to look around. He spotted Red-X, who seemed to be in the same situation he was only the thief wasn't moving.

Also Batman's side kick noticed that he was in what looked to be yet another abandoned warehouse. This was not Slade's main base Robin was sure, but he was also sure that it was well defended and would hard to escape from.

"First to awaken. Not surprising."

Robin's head whipped around and he saw Slade, standing by a big table. His and Red's belts were on the tabletop, and all the contents were spread out for Slade to examine.

Robin was just going to say something in reply when there was a soft moan from Red-X and the Boy Wonder's attention shifted to the crook.

"Oh, _damn_ my head hurts, and I wasn't even drinking"

Robin gave him a warning glare and Red-X spotted Slade.

"Fuck"

Robin shared the feeling behind that word even if he would never swear like that.

Slade chuckled, as if amused by X and then continued to rifle through his captive's belongings.

"Just tell me what you want, Slade. And why did you take X, he's got nothing to do with this" said the Boy Wonder.

Robin had no clue that the thief and the super villain even knew each other. Had he known that they were in fact working together he'd be a might peeved to say the least.

"I must say I was surprised to find you two together" Slade commented "He's nothing but a petty crook, hardly worth your time, Robin".

"Rude, much" said Red-X in response.

Robin tried to tell the thief to keep his mouth shut without actually saying anything, and it seemed to work.

"I think I'll take care of you a head of schedule" Slade said to Red-X.

Robin was no friend to any criminal, and he would like to see Red behind bars after taking a beating, but no one deserved to be taken care of by Slade.

"Let him go, Slade, he has nothing to do with this" Robin demanded.

Wilson was not inclined to grant this request.

"I'm doing you a _favor_ , Robin" Slade whispered "Soon I'll be ridding Jump City of a known criminal. You should be thanking me".

Batman had taught his ward to fight for justice which that Robin would never just sit back and let someone be murdered if he could help it. Also he valued human life so Robin had to do something, even if it was only to struggle helplessly due to his bonds.

"Don't worry, Robin. I'll make it quick" Slade, said as he took note of Robin's distress.

"No!" Robin yelled, unable to stop himself. "Don't, please!"

"Please what, Robin?" Slade asked. "Please do it in front of you. Very well I will grant your requested"

Deathstroke grabbed the back of Red's sturdy chair and started pulling the crook from the room.

"Stop! Slade, _stop_! Please!"

Wilson ignored Robin's begging and that made the leader of the Titans very upset.

"Let him go, you monster!" Robin called out in anger.

Slade didn't do that right away but he did eventually and the Boy Wonder knew that Red's life now depended on what Slade wanted from Robin.

"Does Robin know what you look like?" Deathstroke asked X

Red shook his head.

"I know I'm _dying_ to find out" Slade then said.

The way the psychopath said 'dying' enforced Robin's belief that Red-X's life was still very much in danger.

Slade then pulled the thief's mask off and there was nothing to greatly surprise Robin since Raven had already described what Red-X looked like without the mask, but he'd wanted to see for himself and he then decided then to tell Ray that X did indeed have blue eyes liked he knew she was secretly hoping he did. Assuming he lived long enough to do that.

"And now, Robin".

Slade ripped off the hero's mask too, but Robin's mask hid far less so exposing him didn't mean as much. At least not as long as Red-X didn't recognise who he was.

"Red-X meet Tim Drake" Slade introduced "Tim Drake met... well even I don't know his real name, but when he's not in that outfit he goes by Gothic".

Since X didn't react to hearing his name Tim knew his cover hadn't been blown, at least not yet, but Robin couldn't concern himself with that right now.

"What is it you _want_?" Robin asked his arch-enemy.

"I want you to be my apprentice" Slade stated "Agree and this thief will be free to go".

It wasn't said but they all knew that a refusal would led to Red-X becoming Dead-X before long.

"Fine" was Robin's answer.

Since the alternative was let someone die he had no choice.

"Very well" said Slade

Deathstroke then cut Robin's bonds and forced the Boy Wonder to his feet. Robin's instinct was to struggle but he resisted the urge.

"Be good, or I'll accidentally slip with my knife when I release your friend" Slade warned before addressing Red-X "Don't worry. I am merely escorting Robin here to his new home. I'll come back for you."

As Slade escorted new his apprentice away from this place Red-X heard him say.

"I never imagined you would befriend a petty thief, Robin. Don't you have standards?"

Before the leader of the Titans could say anything X spoke.

"I'm _not_ a petty thief!" Red-X objected. "I'm a great thief, and not a bad escape artist either".

Hearing that made Slade turn his head and when he did he saw that Red-X had freed himself from his bonds and was already putting his belt back on.

Before Slade could react to that Robin elbowed Slade in the stomach, the blow did little other than to distract Deathstroke, but that had been the point. The act brought time for X to recover both belts and his mask before teleporting away.

"Unfortunate" Slade said as he stood up straight "but it changes nothing. You're still mine Robin".

A fact Deathstroke tried to enforce by beating Robin. The Boy Wonder tried to fight back but he was outmatched and he didn't have any of his usual gadgets as the were scattered across the table. However he was at least able to put some distance between himself and Slade.

Still things were looking bad for the hero and at this point Robin could be forgiven for thinking Red-X was already miles away as the thief was the type of person to look out for number one, so it was a big surprise when the now once more masked Red-X reappeared and saved him.

What followed was a fight were Slade took on both Robin and Red-X, the super villain was a match for both of them but he wasn't able to put either down. Then when Slade tried to order in some of his machines the crook in a cape grabbed Robin and fired a grappling hook at the celling.

Soon both of the dark haired youths were on the roof and running like hell.

Slade didn't personally chase them, but he did send his bots after Robin and Red-X, and the machines chased the thief and hero across half the city before either giving up or losing their targets.

(Line Break)

 **Rooftops – Jump City**

"I thought you didn't like to play the hero" Robin remarked as the two of us rested on a rooftop.

It amused me to here him saying that as not along ago I'd reminded him of something he'd said to me during a fight and now he'd done the same.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how" I replied.

For a moment or two nothing was said.

"You're a great escape artist too" Robin then praised.

And had he known that it had all been a deception he might also have called me a great actor.

"So that was Slade" I said "The guy's a legend I almost feel honoured to have met him".

As hoped Tim Drake took the bait.

"Have you heard much about him?".

Slade had told me that Robin didn't know he was also Deathstroke, and I'd been very careful to not call him that. The boss had regaled me with the highlights of his career and this part of the plan did involve me sharing a little info on my employer with Robin in order to build on the bond that was just now forming between the two of us.

"If you're looking to find out more about him ask Batman about a guy called Deathstroke the Terminator" I advised "Rumour has it that back in the day they tumbled a few times. Don't know much else".

Mentioning Batman brought us to the point we had to discuss the fact that I now knew which Robin this was.

"Are you going to tell anyone my real name".

I'd played this part of the act out in my mind more than a dozen times over.

"The name doesn't mean anything to me" I assured Drake "And if your worried that I'll tell anyone then don't be. I'm a thief I don't do blackmail And it's James. That's my first name. I think that should be enough to convince you I won't tell people that yours is Tim".

Not that knowing that name would help him as I didn't even exist in this dimension. My academy records had a fake name, Gothic was just a user name and Red-X was something Robin had come up with. Even a DNA sample would be useless because that would only led them to the H.I.V.E if that and the police had never taken more than my fingerprints, which was fine because I always wore gloves.

"I guess that's fair" Robin decided.

Since my objective was to be an ally who was sometimes an enemy I wasn't going to try and sign up for Team Titans. I wanted to be his Catwoman, only without the on and off again romances, he really wasn't my type.

Also I wanted to be the kind of person he might tolerate committing theft because he needed me as a source of information that would be helpful in defeating much bigger threats. Then I could move onto to actively helping him, and that should let me get close enough to the group that a key moment my betrayal would benefit Slade's master plan. Whatever that was.

However it really would work better if I could gain access to Titan Tower, as with their codes he take out the Teen Titans as they slept in their beds, so I had to wonder how my employer planned to get someone in there. But that really wasn't my concern.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked "Still going to try and take me?"

Neither of us were in much of a state for a fight. Also he knew I would be in danger in jail anyway as Slade could get to me there. Hidden away in the city I'd be much harder to find. Not that Slade was actually after me.

"I'll let you go this time" Robin said, sounding both cocky and amused "Just this once".

With that I teleported away and vanished into night, heading to where Slade was waiting for me. Hopefully my boss would be pleased with my performance. If he wasn't then I was in for a world of pain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews**

neobeserker

I don't plan to have a harem in this story. Red-X is more the love and leave the kind. That might change later depending on if I decided to stick to the plot I planned or to change things a little.

stengerz6908

Red-X is an anti-hero I guess. Straight up villains are hard to write without either making them stupid, camp or so evil that people can't relate to the character.

Alan

A Witcher Gothic would be so cool. I played Witcher Two and it was fun. Slay monsters, shag some elves and magic girls, and get some treasure. What's not to love.

 **Author Note**

Another funny chapter. Might be a bit soon to lighten the mood given that things haven't been that dark, but there isn't a place for this chapter later in the story. Besides once the idea popped into my head I had to write and I had time to kill while doing laundry around my Mum's house.

 **DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 9**

 **Adventures In Babysitting**

 **Down Town – Jump City**

I was in a good mood. Slade was pleased with me for playing my part in tricking Robin so well, my sword work was coming along nicely, and even better I'd managed to get the night off.

Which I was going to take advantage off. I was in a nice new outfit I had a wallet full of money, and the night was young. My plan for this evening was eat out somewhere nice, go see a movie, and then when the clubs were open I was gonna go on the pull. I even had a flat in a nice part of town to take a girl back to.

Jinx was technical still my girlfriend but it was best to keep my distance from her as the less she was involved with Slade the better off she'd be. Plus I didn't love her, I and didn't feel guilty about the idea of cheating on her.

As I turned around a corner I felt someone tug on my arm. It was some kid in a Raven costume, only it was white for some reason rather than blue. The brat had even dyed her hair purple. Some fans really went too far.

"It's a little late for Halloween" I remarked.

I concluded that there was a fancy dress party tonight and this kid must have gone separated from her parents, there was even a costume shop on this street so it made sense.

"Are you lost?" I asked "Is someone looking for you?"

The brat was just sucking on her thumb like she expected to me take care of everything. Which to be fair most small children did expect that level of service from adults.

"Call" the little girl ordered.

I assumed she meant call her parents. It would be a good idea if I had their number. I might be thief, a trickster, and when it came to relationships I really only cared about the sex. But I wasn't the kind of person just to leave a child alone in the big city. I would get her home, and then got out find an older female to shag, maybe this brat's Mother, if she fit and single.

"Sorry, kid. I don't know the number" I told the child.

The little girl then opened her other hand and I picked up a Teen Titan communicator. I thought it a prop to go with the outfit, at least until it started making noise. I'd held one before and I knew how to used it.

I opened the communicator and saw Robin's face staring back at me. Judging by his background he was somewhere with a lot of trees.

"How did you get Raven's communicator?" Robin demanded to know.

I had no idea how such a thing could end up in the hands of a small child, but this was a strange world so I didn't worry about that.

"Wobin!" the little girl called out.

"She had it" I answered

I then pointed the device and the little girl and the brat reached for communicator, but I was too tall for her.

"What did you do with Raven?" Robin snarled.

"Nothing" I answered "this little girl had the communicator I haven't even seen..."

I'd just figured it out. This was Raven. It seemed that I couldn't go a day without those blasted kids stressing me out in some way.

"You better not have..." Robin started to say.

I pressed the mute button and waited for him to stop making threats or whatever it was he was doing.

"Seriously, kid. You're going to have an aneurysm if you don't calm down" I warned "Now slow down and speak clearly or I will hang up".

For once he took my advice.

"Fine" he agreed "Just don't hurt Raven".

Like I'd hurt a child. I might be evil, but I wasn't that evil.

"Wobin! Wobin! Wobin!" the girl called out

"Shhh!" I told the brat.

She ignored me and kept calling for her friend.

"I'm not going to hurt some kid. I found her on the streets down town all by herself. I was going to take her home, but if you're going to be an asshole I can just leave her here".

Well I would drop her off at the nearest police station really.

"No you can't leave her alone!" Robin called out "You have to take care of her no matter what".

Just because I'd 'saved' him that didn't mean I cared about him or his team.

"Look I'll hand her over to the police" I said "You can pick her up later".

That didn't appease the Boy Wonder.

"Wobin! Wobin!" Raven called out.

At this point she had taken to jumping up and down, as if to see if she could still fly.

"You have to look after her, X" Robin urged "She's in danger".

Well I could see how this would be the case. Even the police wouldn't be able to protect her if some of the super crooks found out how vulnerable she was right now.

"I am not babysitting for you" I said firmly.

Sure I'd have a better chance of protecting her than most, but I was a bad guy, not supernatural child services. I did not spend my time caring for magic using toddlers.

"This isn't the time to argue" the Boy Wonder was now saying "Raven isn't like other people, she at least knows you and that will help".

I did not like the sound of this.

"Help with what?" I inquired.

She was like three years old, maybe four, what was she going to do cry loudly and stamp her feet.

That was when Raven slammed her foot down like an upset child would and every car alarm around us went off at once.

"She still has her powers!" Robin was now shouting.

I could see that, and hear it. It was also proven again when Little Raven told the cars to shut up, and they did.

"She can't control herself" Robin explained "If you leave her alone, and she get's up set then people will get hurt".

I was starting to see how bad this could get.

"Please. I don't have anyone else" Robin then said.

Well he could be far away, as could the rest of them. Heroes couldn't just drop what they were doing and rush here at a moment's notice. The world could be ending.

"Wobin?" Raven then said with a sniffle "I scary".

She was at that, but really she meant scared

"No. No. No. Damnit!" Robin shouted. "Make her happy!"

The cutest Titan's eyes began to fill with water.

"How?" I asked

"Make her happy" Robin ordered "Pick her up so she can see me".

I scooped up Raven and propped her on my hip so that she was eye level with Bird Boy's image. However she didn't even look at the small screen she just leaned into me and sort of gurgled a bit.

"You're a natural" Robin said with a smile.

Actually I was. Kids did like me. I just didn't return the favour as I'd gone off them. Being a criminal it was for the best. I was hardly a good role model.

"Bite me, Bird Boy" I replied.

That amused him but the smile didn't last long.

"Raven's powers are tied to her emotions." Robin then explained "If she gets scared, or mad then you'll notice. Trust me".

"How bad could it get?" I asked, worriedly.

Robin took a moment to answer.

"Well a while back we watched a horror film, and she got scared. She then brought our fears to life and the fears nearly killed us all".

That was not of the good.

"And it could be a lot worse because now she doesn't have any control" Robin added.

No this was not of the good, this was of the bad, in fact it was the very bad.

"Please look after her if only keep the city safe" Robin requested of me.

She was snuggling into me right now so I figured that if I took her home she might just sleep until I could hand her over to someone.

"It's just for a few hours" Robin then said "The Justice League is still rebuilding and the people they could spare are with the rest of the Titans. We're dealing with a major forest fire out here".

Well that explained why he was out in the middle of no-where. He must be directing the effort to put out the inferno. Raven was important, but if enough people were danger they'd take the risk of leaving her with me. Well Robin would as I had helped him, and sending a stranger wouldn't help as at least Raven knew who I was.

"Fine, fine" I said, giving in "Just call me on this thing when someone she knows is free".

Without saying goodbye I closed the communicator and started to make my way to my apartment.

(Line Break)

 **Down Town – Jump City**

"Teddy!"

Everything had been going so well right up until we past by a toy store that a huge Teddy Bear in the window. Little Raven wiggled out of my arm and ran right up to a window display, and then pressed her nose against the glass

"Teddy!" she called out.

Already I knew this was going to end up with me carrying both a little girl with unstable powers and a Teddy that was nearly as big as she was

"Want Teddy" Raven informed me.

I'd totally called it.

"Okay let's go and have a look inside" I decided "You can have one teddy".

"Ig Teddy" Raven requested

By that I assumed she meant 'Big Teddy'.

"Sure just remember you have to carry it" I cautioned "but yeah you can have a big teddy".

Little Raven's eyes lit up with excitement, and not in normal way they actually glowed for a few second.

"Yaaaay!" she then said in a way that was both scary and adorable.

She toddled to the door and tried to pull it open, but she wasn't quite tall or strong enough, so I went and opened it for her. Then she rushed inside so she could inspect all the toys. Hopefully her hands were clean, otherwise there would be a lot sticky hand prints soon.

"Is she yours?" a woman with a kid of her own asked.

The woman was someone's Mum and the idea of banging a MILF was appealing right now.

"No I'm just babysitting for a few hours" I said, before starting to tell lies like a proper criminal "She was at a fancy dress party with her friends but her parents had a crisis to deal with so I have her for the evening".

That was when the cutest Titan tried to drag me off to the doll section of the store.

"She's a big Raven fan" the youngish mother commented.

"I Rayen" Little Raven said "Me welly Rayen!".

Personally I didn't think anyone would believe that, and who could blame them as even in her line of work this was all very strange.

"It's just a phase" I lied "Next week she'll be a princess, or a ballet dancer".

I had no children myself, in either universe, but I was an older brother so I knew what little kids could be like.

"My son's the same" the pretty MILF said "I got him a firefighter's outfit for Halloween, he wore it all week and flooded the back garden".

I smiled upon hearing that, and the lady used her spare hand to brush hair out of her eyes.

"What's his name" I asked.

"Sam" I was told.

"So he was Fireman Sam" I said with a chuckle.

That made no sense to the hopefully single Mum so I said.

"It's a kid's show where I'm from".

I was sure she'd been about to say more, but my charge for the evening could no longer wait.

"X. Wanna teddy" Raven called out

Not very good timing but ignoring her wouldn't paint me in a positive light.

"I have to go" I said to the woman "Duty calls".

While that encounter hadn't had time to go anywhere I was sure that Raven could be a chick magnet if used the right way.

"Teddies!" Little Raven screamed as we found the cuddliest things in the store, baring Raven herself.

That when I found that the Teen Titans had plushies, and that Robins was so dorky, which amused me right up until I found the Red-X plushies.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted.

My outburst drew Raven's attention and she was far happier about the stuffed Red-Xs than I was. She grabbed the biggest one and hugged it close. That made me wonder if she liked me or not, but I put that aside as even if older Raven did have some sort of attraction towards me it didn't matter as we were enemies, it was silly to think otherwise.

"Raven, do you want anything else?" I asked in the hopes of changing her mind "You like Starfire right, everyone likes Starfire.

Well not me, but I didn't dislike her either.

"Or maybe a Beast Boy?"

That got surrounded by dark energy of some sort and thrown over to the other side of the store.

"E smellz" Little Raven.

Maybe she hit the real him from time to time. I wouldn't mind if she did.

"Shall we get the rest for all your friends?" I asked the smallest Teen Titan.

I wasn't sure how they react to getting Plusie versions of themselves but if nothing else it might keep Little Raven distracted for a while.

"No wan this" Raven said while holding up the Plushie me.

It was weird to see myself as kids toy. Plus it had been brought out so quickly. I hadn't even been wearing the outfit for that long, and it wasn't like I paraded about in public with it on.

As we headed to the counter the sound of struggles could be heard. I picked Raven up and carried her so I could see what was going on without having to worry about her running off.

What I saw greatly concerned me. It was Toyman if I wasn't mistaken, and he had freaky puppet head on as disguise but other than that he looked like a half sized Mr Rogers with a water gun. No doubt it was full of acid.

"Money. Now." the crook said as he shook the barrel of the acid firing water pistol at the old woman behind the counter "All of it!"

Then Toyman fired his weapon and melted a collection of brightly coloured ponies which had been until now decorating the counter.

"NOOOO!" screamed Raven.

The acid pistol was crushed into a ball by Raven's weird powers, and then it melted before our eyes. However the tiny Titan was not done yet. Toyman was thrown through the window, before he could recover from that a lamp post twisted and moved to ensnare the crook.

"Cool" I muttered.

Also I was wondering how the hell I'd ever escaped form this girl. She must have been going easy on me.

"Okay that's enough" I said to Little Raven.

"You saved my life" the old woman at the counter "and you trashed my store".

I'd had done neither of those things, but still I felt compelled to say something to defuse things.

"Sorry about the mess. I would stay and help you out for a bit, but I've.. got to get... this little girl down for a nap".

Before something ended up being wrapped around me.

"Here's some money" I said while piling hundred dollar bills on the counter "For the teddy and the window".

Raven was how hugging plusie me like it the best teddy ever. She was so strange, it was like didn't she know she was suppose to arrest guys like me.

"What about the acid damage" the woman asked "We don't have insurance for that".  
I put down some more money and then got the hell of there before the police arrived.

(Line Break)

 **Down Town – Jump City**

"Food" said Little Raven as she mimed eating.

"I have food at home" I told her as walked hand in had"You'll have to wait".

She stamped her feet again and once more car alarms went off it what sounded like the entire city.

"NOOO!"

Her screamed pretty much ended all noise, but that might actually be because I went deaf for a short time.

"Don't do that again!" I ordered.

Her eyes filled with tears and she sniffed. Any second now I'd likely be drowned by water.

"Fine, Raven. How about a Happy Meal" I offered "I need a coffee anyway".

She giggled with delight, and everyone around us suddenly burst out laughing, it was like she had projected her emotion into their minds only it didn't work on me for some reason. Mt only theory was that I was immune due to being from another reality.

"Right then we need a McDonalds" I said.

They were all over the UK so there had to be loads here, and that turned out to be case as I soon found one.

"Ungy" Raven said as I opened the door.

She skipped to the counter and I wondered for a moment if this was actually the real Raven at all.

The girl, who looked old enough to be in college, working behind the counter looked at the tiny Titan as if she was the most adorable thing in the world. Even when she somehow climbed up and knelt on the counter.

"Sorry about the kid, she's got a major case of munchies" I explained.

That was accepted as an excuse. But the staff wouldn't like if the tiny Titan didn't behave so I grabbed hold of Raven and held onto her.

"So, what do you want, Sunshine, a Happy Meal as planned or do you want to be more daring?" I asked.

"Appy Meal!" Raven called out.

"You heard the little lady" I said the young woman behind the counter.

Thankfully this was fast food so soon enough Raven had the box, and I handed over another hundred-dollar bill.

"The change is a tip" I told the woman in uniform "You might end up earning it".

That made no sense, but she could end up wishing she had more money. Therapy was expensive.

"Er. Um. Th-thank you?" said the employee.

We found a table, but things started to go wrong at this point. Very wrong.

"Need a wee" Little Raven informed me.

I really hoped she was potty trained.

"Then go" I said

She just tugged on my arm.

"You'll have to hold it" I told her "I can't take you to the girl's bathroom".

The tears were only seconds away and then bad things would happen.

"I can take her" a women with her own little girl offered "I need to take mine, so it's no trouble, really".

Letting Little Raven go off with a stranger could be unwise, but if I let Raven wet herself she would make me pay for it sooner or later. I imaged there would be more twisted lamp posts involved.

"Thanks" I said "I'm going to get a coffee would you like something?".

I'd forgotten my drink so now was a good time to go get it.

"No that's fine I'm going to order after we visit the rest room" the woman told me.

"Go with the nice lady" I told Raven "I'll be right there when you get back with your food".

"Kay" Raven said.

They went off and I ordered my coffee before returning to the table. A lot of people were around so when the mother returned Raven to me I offered to share our table.

"Come on, Raven. Let's sit down" I said the tiny Titan.

With gusto the midget hero started to devour her food. It was an incredible sight as really she shouldn't have room for it all. Hopefully she wouldn't throw up because I had a horrible feeling that it would mirror that scene from the Exorcist, assuming it wasn't worse.

After going to get their food the new MILF was back and her daughter, who was a dark haired blue eyed beauty like her Mother, somehow made friends with Raven. How anyone could so easily become pals with the moody emo Titan was a mystery to me.

"She's really cute is she yours?" the woman asked

"No, I'm babysitting her for a friend" I said.

I had just called Robin a friend. I so needed to commit a crime soon otherwise I'd start feeling like a nice person.

"She was at a costume party but her parents couldn't pick her up because of something to do with a fire. They live outside the city so they might be a while getting here".

Which was true for the most part as Titan Tower wasn't exactly in the city, and there was a fire.

"Oh I see" the pretty lady said "And she's a big Teen Titan fan. Mine is to. She's got all the plushies"

I wondered if any of them ever saw a cheque for licensing out their image because I sure hadn't. But it wasn't like I could sue for it. That said maybe a visit to the head office of whatever company made them was in order.

"What's she called?" I was then asked.

"Rachel" was the first name that popped up into my head.

"I Rayen" Little Raven declared "Weally".

Still she seemed surprised that no one took her at her word.

"But don't call her Rachel" I advised "She's really Raven of the Teen Titans".

Lying to people could be so much fun, but telling them the truth and having them think it was a lie was something else.

"My little one's called Claire" I was informed "She's already planning to marry Robin when she grows up".

"Wobie wuvs Star!" Raven informed the whole building.

Like everyone didn't already know.

"I wuv Robin!" Claire shouted with equal volume.

Really I couldn't have cared less as long as this led to me at least getting a phone number form this woman. But deep down I had to admit that it was a little funny.

"But I don't think Red-X is a good role model for children".

Little Raven still had her stuffed Red-X. She had propped the damn thing on the table for all to see a few seconds ago

"Red-X is just a guy in a suit" I said.

"He ex" Raven told the woman while pointing at me "He Ex"

Thankfully no one got what she was trying to say.

"So no kids of your own, yet?" the woman asked.

She only looked to be her early twenties so I could well imagine her getting knocked up in High School. It happened sometimes and there was no wedding ring on her finger.

That was when I also noticed that Little Raven was gone, but she'd only rushed off to the ball pit with her new best friend so I didn't panic.

"No I'm not settled" I replied "Well not yet, my job keeps me up all hours so I haven't found anyone".

I could pass for my a guy in his early twenties, or even as young as sixteen depending on how often I shaved and what clothes I wore. It was a skill.

"What do you do?" I was asked next.

I didn't answer right away as I was keeping an eye and a ear on Little Raven. So far nothing had exploded or otherwise gotten destroyed.

"Oh I do security for high tech firms" I fibbed "Alarm systems and the like. It pays well".

That was when the Titan communicator went off and I excused myself for a moment. It looked like Little Raven would soon be going home **.**

(Line Break)

 ** **Titan Tower – Jump City****

"You look most cute, Friend Raven" said Starfire as she opened the door to Titan Tower "Thank you for taking care, Friend Raven, The Red-X"

"Star!" Raven screamed while gesturing to be picked up.

Starfire did just that and then instructed Little Raven to say thank you to the nice super villain for taking care of her. That was weird.

"Yeah. Okay" I replied "You're welcome".

I walked off as the door closed, and I wondered how my life could get any stranger. I didn't think it was possible. Also I found that I was already missing the super powered brat.

Hopefully I wasn't getting broody.


	10. Chapter 10

**DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 10**

 **New Years Eve**

 **The Bay – Jump City**

It was so typical of someone like Slade to turn what should be a nice reward for a job well done into some sort of training. Maybe I was being punished for saving Raven, but she had been a cute kid. Besides he might actually be happy about it as I was suppose to be trying to make the Titans trust me enough to let me get close.

At least the training wasn't going to end in me getting bruises thanks to a sparring session with Deathstroke, or in me getting chased around a building by those bloody hero kids. Which was a big plus in my books and the training wasn't too bad either. All I had to do was to pass myself off as a rich playboy and seduce any woman I wanted to on this boat. I hadn't gotten laid in like days now so I up for that.

When I'd first heard Slade tell me that I'd thought he was joking, but he never kidded about he was always serious, and once he explained why he wanted me to do such an odd thing I saw the value of it.

After all an assassin couldn't always take out his target from a distance, sometimes he had to get in close and say drop a bit of poison into a drink. To do that he needed to be able to blend in with any crowd. Including this one, which was mostly made up of wealthy old men and women who were half of their age.

Also being able to impress a woman, and even get them into bed was important because while it was a stupid idea to kill someone you'd just seduced, as that only made you the prime suspect, people said things in bed that they wouldn't say elsewhere.

Getting the information was what mattered, and to that end Slade had encouraged me to learn to do things that would impress the ladies. Which for now involved learning to speak French, cooking and playing the guitar.

However I was going to have teach myself as the boss was busy yet again. He'd vanished around Christmas, going off to do the gods only know what, and was he away again for New Years. I sometimes wondered if he had a family somewhere, but I found that hard to imagine. Perhaps he had a girlfriend of his own somewhere but that idea was also laughable, as he'd lectured me on using women when it suited me and then moving on.

According to Slade, who was a font of wisdom in many areas, women were more likely to share their bed with a man they'd just met at certain times of the year. Valentines Day was the most obvious, but not necessarily the best time to try something like this.

New Year's Eve was actually better because like Valentines Day people disliked to be single at this time, but unlike Valentines Day a woman might not be so interested in finding a long term partner. The main difference was alcohol, everyone drank at New Years, everyone, and when you drank your inhibitions were lowered. This meant ladies acting a bit more wild than they normally would do.

How exactly Slade had come up with this theory, one that I was going to test, was unknown to me. He didn't seem the type of person who'd spent his youth trying to get laid. But training was training and I had to get on with this sort of thing.

To that end I looked around to try to find a woman who I was not only attracted to, but also wasn't on the arm of lecherous old pervert, so that I could put her on the arm of this lecherous young pervert.

Thankfully one came to me because so far I hadn't actually been able to talk to anyone.

"Greetings" said the owner of a sexy voice "I am Talia al Ghul".

(Line Break)

 **Titan Tower – Jump City**

It was New Year's Eve and the Titans were throwing a big party, they had invited all their friends. Everyone had dressed up especially for the occasion, and no one failed to notice how closely Robin was sticking to Star a lot tonight, and with the dress she was wearing who could blame the young hero. And he didn't look to shabby himself, being the ward of Bruce Wayne had it upsides and access to designer wear was one of those perks What he was wearing tonight might as well have been made out of money given how much it had cost.

Cyborg being a robot couldn't really dress up fancy, so he just waxed his plating even harder tonight, making himself rather shiny. Actually he went a little over board and ended up looking a little a human shaped glitter ball due to all the party lights.

Even Beast Boy gone to some effort, granted mostly this mostly involved taking a shower, so he didn't smell so much like an animal but itt was a greatly appreciated by everyone.

As for Raven, no one could find her. She had simply disappeared when the first of the guests had arrived, and hadn't been seen by anyone since. Starfire had looked for her for a while, but had given up as it was getting close to midnight and she wanted to get kissed by a certain boy.

However a certain green skinned meta-human did not give up so easily.

"Rae?" Beast Boy called out "The party's downstairs! Aren't you coming?"

She was not in her bedroom, and BB didn't think she'd go as far as to leave the Tower so there was only one place Raven could be.

"She'll be on the roof" Garfield realised.

Beast Boy pushed the roof's door open and he knew he was right when he saw her, sitting rather than levitating near the edge of the roof. Her hood was down and he could see her violet hair blowing in the night's breeze.

"I know you're there, Beast Boy." she said, not even bothering to turn around. "What do you want?"

Beast Boy stepped out from the shadows and came up beside her.

"Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the party?" he asked.

The answer wasn't unexpected.

"I don't want to party with a lot of crazy teenagers." Raven said "I'm staying right here"

Even the idea of going down to the party was enough to make her want to bring out her demonic side.

"Why?" was BB's follow up question.

"Why, what?" Raven replied.

"Why are you up here, instead of down there?" he questioned

They spent the next minute or so in an uncomfortable silence, and Beast Boy had to say something.

"Nice weather we're having, huh?"

Raven remained silent, as she had no desire to point that it was winter and therefore not so nice. Not that it was unpleasant for this time of year, but a chill breeze wasn't really worth talking about.

"So come here often?" BB then asked.

He really had no idea what to say and so was really scrapping the barrel for ideas of what to say. He would have already left he wasn't determined that Raven not spend New Years alone.

"Uh, Beast Boy?" Raven said, sounding rather nervous "Could I talk to you about something important?"

This was odd for Ray to want to talk about anything, but BB was happy to converse with people. In fact he was hard to get him to shut up sometimes. Besides Raven knew that while Robin might offer better advice, this time he was not going to be voice of reason.

"Sure" the green skinned meta-human replied "Ask away, Rae".

Raven took a moment to think about what she wanted to say.

"I've got this friend..." she started to say.

Then she stopped because that hadn't sounded so obvious in her own head. Plus she had very few friends so it wasn't like BB would think she meant an actual friend. Even he wasn't that dense, well not all the time.

"...And she has feelings towards this guy"

It was too late to pull back at this point so the purple haired girl decided that she just going to come out and say what was on her mind.

"But she's not sure how to handle these feeling, and he's with someone else, so should she forget about him, or should she pursue this guy?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment and then, his face suddenly lit up as he figured out what Raven was talking about.

"Wait, do you like Robin?" he asked "I know he and Star like each other but they aren't like boyfriend and girlfriend, so I think you have a shot".

Raven's face fell, and Beast Boy suddenly felt something hit him right over the back of the head it was a pillow. Given that she'd been sitting on she'd had to levitate to get at it, but the effort was so worth it.

That was when the fireworks started and they both just sat there to watch the display. It was an amazing show and nothing was allowed to spoil it for either of them. The whole bay was lit up for a few seconds and they could both see the ships in the water, that were full of people who also were getting to enjoy the fireworks.

"Ray" said Beast Boy once the noise had died down "Is it Red-X?".

Beast Boy wasn't going to be thrilled about Raven's sudden interest in romance, but being a nice guy he wasn't going to be anything less than supportive.

"Yes" Raven admitted.

It was crush, a crush on a bad boy she barely knew, but Raven couldn't deny those feelings any longer. Not after being taken care of by him for a evening as that had been a real opener. Sure she want to suppress those memories but efforts to do so had just made her more moody then normal. At the very least she'd needed to tell someone about them, and maybe she did need to do something about them too.

As for Beast Boy he was now ready to give his friend his opinion, and also his blessing. He didn't dislike Red-X really as the guy was just a thief, and after all the masked man had helped Robin escape Slade so even the Boy Wonder had lightened up on the whole Red-X issue. Only for the time being as BB knew that the team's leader would get all obsessed again as soon Red-X did something less than heroic.

"Yeah" she replied, confirming what they both already knew to be true.

Garfield got up and started to walk away. Then he turned around, smiled at his friend and said.

"Go for it"

(Line Break)

 **The Bay – Jump City**

"It seems the Titans are having a party" Talia al Ghul commented.

By now the boat we were had moved enough that Titan Tower could be seen. All the lights were on, and while it was hard to see from this distance, the silhouettes of a lot of people were in those windows.

"Even the capes need a night off" I said.

Slade had been very clear when he'd given me instructions on how to flirt with women, and while Miss al Ghul was well above my pay grade following that advice still seemed wise as offending her in any way would just get me killed.

 _Don't drink to much, but drink a little to blend in. It helps if you look like your having fun, but having too much fun will attract too much attention and make the woman think less of you._

Which was why I was only sipping the glass Miss al Ghul had brought over to me.

 _Be smooth when you talk, don't let your voice waver as a nervous sounding man is not as desirable as a confident sounding man. Always look her directly in the eyes, eye contact is important. Women don't trust men who avoided eye contact, it makes you look like you have something to hide. And try to smile. Not too much, but a smile now and again as woman are not attracted to clowns or to men that bring the mood down._

He'd gone on for a while but to be fair it did seem to working as Talia al Ghul had moved closer to me and she had been playing with her hair so that her own eyes could be more clearly seen. Which was a sign that a woman was interested, even I knew that.

Also I got the impression that she might be trying to seduce me, even thought I did look too young for her. On the other hand I was closer to her age than most of the men here, and I was alone.

Still this was the daughter of the Demon's Head so it wasn't impossible for her to know that I was Red-X. She had a connection to Batman, who Robin would be reporting to but I doubted it that was why she was here.

She might actually be here of her own accord after finding out I was Red-X another way. If I remembered right Slade, as Deathstroke, had been connected to the League of Shadows. Therefore she might be town to check out his apprentice.

Whatever her reasons, she wasn't going to come out and just tell me even if I asked. Besides actually possible that she was just looking for a guy to play with, she was the daughter of a very rich man and could be bored.

Yet for all the trouble even meeting Talia could get me into I couldn't walk away. She was beautiful, she had stunning eyes, a perfect smile and flawless skin, and a rack that made most other women seem as flat as a ironing board even thought they weren't that big. Jinx would hate me for even looking at a woman like Talia al Ghul.

"This suit is new" Talia said as she ran a finger down my sleeve.

It was very new, in fact I'd only owned it for a matter of hours.

"How does it compare to the suit you normally wear on a night out?" she then asked.

Now I knew she knew.

"How do you know about my other black suit?" I inquired.

"Where is Slade?" Talia asked rather than answer my question.

So this was about Deathstroke then, and if I was any judge she wasn't trying to seduce me she'd be trying to get me to lower my guard, or just to play with her food. Now she was done playing.

"You are going to tell me" the daughter of the Demon's Head was now saying "or the poison will kill you, if I let you live that long".

Given that I'd been taught that a little poison could go a long way I knew that even though I'd only sipped this drink I was already dead. Even now I could feel a burning sensation in my guts.

"I have the antidote" Talia then said "and you may have it if you tell me where Slade is".

It didn't take a genius to figure out that my master had sent me here as bait for Talia, and it didn't look like he was going to save me.

"By the time midnight comes it will be too late, so unless you agree to tell me everything you know about Slade Wilson" Talia was now saying "then you will die".

There was no point me doing that as if I betrayed Deathstroke he'd make me beg for death, so it was better to die now. I was oddly okay with that.

"Ten!" people shouted out.

Calling out for help would be pointless so I didn't even bother.

"Nine!"

I spent a second wondering if I'd done enough bad to be sent to hell, or if I'd be forgiven for my sins.

"Eight!"

However I didn't pray, and I was going to beg for mercy either.

"Seven!"

Now I was in an extreme amount of pain and I was wishing for the seconds to pass more quickly. Death was coming for me I wasn't even fighting it, but I really wanted the pain to stop.

"Six!"

"Oh God" I heard myself moan.

"Five!"

At this point I could barely stand and also something was poking me in the back. I guessed it was a gun or maybe a knife.

"Four!"

"Even now it's not too late" Talia was now saying "the poison won't kill you quickly".

"Three!"

"Fuck you, bitch" were my last words.

"Two!"

"Ubu, deal with him" I heard my murderer say.

"One!"

As the fireworks went off and people shouted for joy I felt something enter my back, and before everything went dark I hit the water. I heard a splash, it was not the kind of noise you want to hear while your dying.

(Line Break) 

**The Bay – Jump City**

When my eyes opened I found myself lying on a beach looking up at a blue sky and for a moment I wondered if I had somehow made it to heaven as there was no fire and brimstone around me.

Then I decided that this might be Limbo or Purgatory. Something between Heaven or Hell because while I wasn't in any pain I was pretty sure that when you arrived in Heaven there was suppose to be some pearly gates.

Then a seagull landed next to me and I decided that I was somehow alive and still on Earth. Which was actually even more wonderful than discovering there was an afterlife.

As I got up I stripped off the sodden jacket and checked myself for injuries. I was fine, there wasn't even any blood but I remembered being stabbed and when I stripped off the shirt I even saw a big red stain. So I had been stabbed, of that there was no doubt. Also I had been poisoned, and then dumped into cold water with a knife wound in my back.

The chances of me surviving being poisoned weren't that high, but it wasn't impossible. People had different tolerances for such things and the dosage could have been measured wrong.

As for the knife in back well I had healing powers, so again it was possible for me to have healed before I bled to death. The weapon wasn't still in my back so it must have been pulled out.

Also I could swim so being able to escape the cold waters of the bay wouldn't haven't been too of an impressive of a feat. I was young, strong and a stubborn asshole. So I could have dragged myself to shore before passing out.

But all three, no there was no way I should have survived that even I did heal fast. I really should be dead, no one had helped me because if they had they'd be here now.

So whatever had saved me had to be something special. Maybe I had more super powers then I had imagined. Maybe I was a lot like Wolverine and nothing could kill.

There was a chance that some sort of outside power had resurrected me. Maybe I was back to avenge my own death, but that didn't feel right. I didn't think I'd actually been dead. It felt more like I'd just woken up from a very deep sleep.

Which would explain why I'd faced death so easily. On some level I must have already known, or at least suspected that I wasn't going to die any time soon.

That was when I decided that I had to find out more about what I could do and what made me special and I knew that somewhere out there someone or maybe even something had the answers I needed.

I was going to get those answers, and if I was immortal then no one was going to be able to stop me. But that didn't mean I could afford to me reckless, no I had to tread carefully and gather some resources before I went and killed Talia al Ghul.

That might take years, but it would happen and I'd kill her father too if I got the chance. Heck if I was immortal then there was no rush at all.

I could take my time.


	11. Chapter 11

**DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 11**

 **Chang**

 **Tech Company – Jump City**

One of the items Slade had wanted to me to steal for my own use was a Xenothium (or Xynothium as some people called it) powered gun. Which I'd just stolen as I was now totally on my own and once certain people found out I was alive they'd be after me, if only to find out how I'd survived. That meant I needed fire power in order to protect myself.

The Xenothium gun then lead me to a Technology Company on the edge of town that had a stockpile of Xenothium which I was going to need to keep my new weapon and suit fully powered.

I'd checked out this building while still training under Slade and I'd found out that the security here was top of the line, so much so that I accidentally tripped off an alarm despite being prepared and since this place was full of Xenothium the Teen Titans would once again know it was me behind this attempted robbery. Which meant that I would have to deal with the meddling do-gooders once again, and if all went well they would even help me.

As soon as the Titans made it to the building I set Plan B into motion and waited for the best time to reveal myself to them. As I watched them I could see that Robin was looking over the city as was Beast Boy.

"Dude, I bet your just kicking yourself for not getting rid of that Red-X suit" BB said, no doubt trying to be funny.

As ever Robin displayed that he didn't have much of a sense of humour.

"I couldn't destroy it" The leader of the Titans explained "The Xenothium power core is too dangerous to destroy. It was supposed to stay locked away"

Well he hadn't done a good enough job since Slade had been able to take and then hand it over to the H.I.V.E

Just then Raven appeared out of the ground using her magic rather than moving about like us mere mortals.

"No sign of Red-X," she said pulling down her hood totally unaware of me hiding behind all of them.

For some reason I couldn't help but stare at Raven noticing the dark beauty that she possessed. I did so love emo girls. Plus she'd made a cute kid.

"I too have been unable to locate the Red-X" Starfire said as she landed next to Robin

Now all I needed was for Cyborg to turn up.

"Where is friend Cyborg?" the alien asked.

Robin pulled out his communicated trying to contact their lost comrade but he had no luck. In my experience they never seemed to answer those things when it really mattered.

"X must have attacked him, if Cyborg's hurt it's my fault," Robin said like the whiny brat he sometimes was.

"Robin," Starfire said trying to reason with her love interest.

However he wasn't listening and I watched the little drama unfold. It was way better than the soaps on TV

"I'm responsible Starfire" the Boy Wonder moaned "For everything Red-X does"

I was getting annoyed. I had a will of my own I wasn't a puppet whose strings were being pulled by whatever part of Robin's mind loathed him. Also by now he should know that I wasn't out to harm the Titans. I never would buy choice, they were only kids. But Robin was really obsessed over me because I wore this suit. The guy needed a really needed to get a life, or a girlfriend.

"No Robin the error you made, it is in the past. You are no longer the one inside that suit".

Now I was getting bored with the waiting. I could see things getting sappy between the alien and the Boy Wonder, and that would be so boring. A dramatic entrance was called for.

"And personally, I think it looks much cooler on me" I said.

Before they could react I landed in front of Robin and then I turned to see Beast Boy change into a rhino form start to charge at me. I pulled out an X and threw it at Beast Boy which sent him flying into Raven as he'd just changed into a bird to try and avoid the X.

That had been a mistake I'd hoped to contain BB not cause a mid air collision. Thankfully it looked like they'd be okay.

Robin then charged at me with pure hatred on his face. He was being reckless so I took advantage. I diverted his charge with minimal effort.

He came to a skidding stop before charging at me again, I blocked him with another X causing him to fall down. I then made my get-away over the side of the building, or that was at least how it appeared to everyone who wasn't Robin as he saw me teleport into the building.

I ran through countless hallways until I made it to the vault door and then I waited until Robin showed up. I needed him for Plan B as I would not get past the all the defences without him.

To this end I pulled out a handful of X shaped shuriken and threw them at Robin when he did show up, but this wasn't only a distraction to allow me to blast my way into the next room using my new gun.

The doors opened to reveal laser beams which I was able to get around by flipping about, and Robin, who was not far behind me, did the same. He guy was quicker on his feet than me, that was for sure.

Then I was free falling down a chamber with a force field at the bottom. Shoving out my right palm I shot out another X device which open the force field long enough for me to pass through and land safely before closing before Robin made it through.

Then I hid in the shadows waiting for Robin to come chasing after me. In no time Robin at all came charging in only to stop and examine the room ahead of him. Which was smart of him as it was dangerous in there.

I stepped out of the shadows and elbowed him in the back which made the Boy Blunder fall onto the floor.

"Have a nice trip I punned

Realization dawned upon Robin as the automated security as the laser moved over him and started powering up. I watched amused as Robin ran, skipped and even jumped to avoid getting blasted.

That was when I decided to make my next move. I jumped across the floor towards the next door. The defences had a hard time tracking both of us so I was able to make it.

"Thanks for the help, kid" I mocked as I opened the vault door using one of the many handy gadgets Slade seemed to have an endless supply of "Really I couldn't have done it without you".

I'd finally made it to the vault holding all the Xenothium. I closed the vault door to make sure that Robin couldn't get inthen finally I got me some of that lovely Xenothium.

Once I had my prize I turned to see that someone was cutting around the vault door. As the smoke cleared I turned to see Robin, he had a big grin on his stupid face.

"You're not going to win," he promised

While I'd known he wouldn't die I really hadn't expect him to get into the vault, and I was so surprised he was able to kick me against the wall before I could react.

"Kid you take this game way to seriously" I joked.

Rather than reply Robin threw some silver metal balls at me but I out ran the explosives. I landed on my hands and pushed myself into a flip before handing on my feet.

Wanting to return the favour I then threw the last of X shurikens at him, only he either dodged them or deflected with his cool staff.

I knew I couldn't match him with his chosen weapon so I made the Xs on the back of my hands pop so I'd have something to fight him 's staff met my blows and he swung at my legs forcing me to jump into the air. Then once more the Xs on my hands met his staff as he shoved me back. He soon saw the opening and swung with his staff hitting me in the chest knocking me back and onto the floor.

Knowing now that I had to fight or go to jail, which wasn't an option as I'd be a sitting duck in there, I turned the Xs on my hands into a pair of cutting saws. I swung a punch at him only for me to miss and damage the walls rather than his staff, which was what I had been aiming for.

He blocked my next blow with the staff I was still trying to cut in half, and he kicked chest. I recovered fast but I was soon stuck as Robin had me in hold and again I worried about how much he liked to touch me.

"Why did you steal the suit?" Robin demanded to know "What are you planning to do?"

"Do I look like a Bond villain to you" was my reply.

Only a total fool every told the hero his plans. Not that my plans were worth explaining. I was just equipping myself for a long journey to find answers to questions I wasn't sure who to ask. Aside from that I needed to get out of Jump City because people were after me.

"I know you're not psychotic, you're just selfish," Robin stated.

Compared to Slade, and the other nutjobs that caused problems around here I was a poster boy for sanity.

"I'm not such a bad guy once you get to know me" I told the Boy Wonder.

I fired off two X's at him, only to have one blocked but the other knock his feet out from under him. I jumped up and smashed my foot where Robins head use to be in an attempt to knock him out.

However he rolled away and managed to kick me again into the wall only to fall back to the floor. Then Bird Boy took my Xenothium, which really annoyed me.

"It's not nice when some takes things from you is it? Robin mocked.

Oh he was asking for it. I was going to hurt him for this.

"Play times over kid" I said as I got up.

Robin pulled out a bird-a-rang and got ready to use it, only he wasn't aiming it at me.

I heard footsteps behind me so I turned my head only to see some weird people in what had to be some sort of hazmat suites. The sight was very confusing as they looked like something out of cheap science fiction movie. They even had strange looking weapons that fired energy blasts. One of those blasts hit me and then it was lights out time.

(Line Break)

 **Tech Company – Jump City**

"Okay, who were the moon men?" I asked no one in particular when I woke up.

Robin must have been hit too as he was also on the floor.

"You don't even care do you?" the Boy Wonder accused me "A low life maniac just got his hands on enough Xenothium to destroy the entire city. And it's all your fault!"

Robins blood pressure had to be through the roof.

"Don't you mean our fault?" I narrowed my eyes at him "I wasn't the one who lost the Xenothium".

After all he'd taken it from me.

"At least I'm going to do something about it" Robin countered and if you cared about anyone other than yourself you'd be helping".

Now I was angry. I was so sick of his judgemental crap.

"If that was the truth I'd have left you with Slade" I pointed out "or I would have left little Raven to wander the streets".

Recalling those two little pieces of recent history changed Tim Drake's attitude.

"So are you going to help me?" he asked.

Well I wasn't trying to earn his trust any more, but on the hand I didn't want the city to be destroyed.

"Led the way" I said.

(Line Break)

 **Abandoned Observatory – Jump City**

I followed Robin to an old rundown observatory looking over the city and the place was filled with more of the moon men henchmen so we did our best to sneak past and find the mad man who was behind all this.

To my surprise it was Professor Chang leading the goons. He'd been one of my teachers at the H.I.V.E academy, but what he was doing out here was a complete mystery to me.

"Buildings, entire neighbourhoods, so many lives, countless targets just waiting to be destroyed by me. Hahahahaha" said Chang.

The nutjob had the other Teen Titans held captive and was doing that stupid thing villains do: gloating before you've actually won. Sure Starfire was mostly in encased in ice, but she was still alive. It was such a rookie mistake to let her live long enough to see the city destroyed. In Chang's shows I'd have killed the Titans then blown up the city.

"Tell me pretty girl have you ever seen things totally ripped apart?" Chang asked the frozen Starfire, "Molecule by molecule, it will be breathtaking."

Clearly academic life had gotten to Chang,

"You are a bad man," she exclaimed.

"Oh scathing" I whispered.

To her credit she did try to firing bolts from her eyes but they hit a barrier. Still points for effort.

"If you think I'm bad now you'll be really impressed once I'm done with your city, and move onto you",

"Your plans shall fail, Robin will..."

"Not be joining us." Chang finished for her "Not with your lives on the line. Far too risky for a good boy like him."

From my vantage point I watched as the maniac climb into the control seat and started to power up the gigantic gun.

"I've spent years hiding from this cursed city" Chang was now saying as Robin got closer.

"Prepare to fire!" Chang called out as Robin swung in and kicked him out of the control box.

As I watched I noticed Professor Chang's foot kick the control lever raising the gun and shooting off a beam into space. Which was lucky for all of us.

"Attack!" Chang yelled slamming his foot into the ground like an overgrow child "Kill him!".

The moon men started to fire at Robin seconds after the order.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled out

She need not have worried. The Boy Wonder was doing a great job of beating up the B movie extras.

"Looks like he won't need me," I said to myself "but I better stick around just in case".

In the case happened rather quickly. Chang was now pointing the giant laser gun at Robin. However before he could fire Robin pulled out a grappling hook and used it to get of the way.

More laser beams were fired they missed the Boy Wonder by mere inches. Then Chang managed to knock Robin off the platform only for the kid to to grab a railing. But this only delayed things as Chang was already aiming the laser at Tim Drake.

"Who should I destroy first? You? Or your pretty friend?" Chang taunted as he moved the laser to face the Titans.

Most villains were such fools, he could have killed Robin and then the helpless Titans. Which made me realise that it was a good thing I wasn't evil because if I was my plans might actually work.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled

He was reaching out a hand to her in desperate hope even as the metal he was holding bent due to his weight.

"Fine I'll help" I said to myself.

It was all amusing to watch but I just couldn't let Robin die, he was too much fun to annoy.

I fired off a couple of Xs from my palms and they hit the controls in front of Chang causing them to spark and crackle with electricity. I then heard Starfire gasp as Robin started to fall to his death.

Since I wanted to save him I used a grappling hook of my own to swing like Tarzan and I was able to catch Robin before he hit the ground. Momentum and the pendulum effect allowed me to grab onto some railing on the other side of the building. Then I was able to get Boy Blunder and myself onto the platform.

"Are you sure you don't like to play the hero?" Robin asked me "You're good at it".

"Everyone needs a hobby" I replied.

Then we were being fired at by more moon men. We charged them head on making short work of them as these goons were not real fighters.

"No, No, No!" someone then shouted out.

I looked down to see Chang bang on the control panel which somehow caused it to fire a laser at Starfire.

She was fine it fact since the blast melted her icy prison it was actually helpful, but Robin decided it was wise to turn the machine off.

He then kicked Chang off the machine and followed so he could finish beating the mad man up.

I took the opportunity to recover my prize, the Xenothium was powering the machine so it wasn't hard to find.

"Thanks for the help X but don't think that means you can just help yourself" Robin said with a grin.

Damn this kid was quick and now he had back up as Starfire had freed the others. It was time to leave I was in no state for another fight and I had my prize. Time to skip town.

"This should keep me going for quite a while" I said as I held onto the Xenothium very tightly "and I did just help save the entire city, and all your lives".

While that was stopping them from kicking my ass it didn't mean they were just going to let me ride off into the sunset. Not when I had all this lovely Xenothium.

"Raven you're looking as beautiful as ever" I remarked.

The looks that everyone gave me was priceless and I saw Raven blush when I said that. Plus her outfit was currently a bit see through, what with melting ice still clinging to her body making her all wet.

"Nice bra" I commented.

Naturally everyone took alook at Raven's bra and when they did I threw down some smoke bombs blinding the Titans. Then I jumped over the side of the observatory out of sight of the Titans. I then teleported away and since I was high up I got a lot of distance between myself and the heroes.

It was time to leave Jump City, but I had a feeling I'd be back. But before I left I was going to go find Jinx and say goodbye. Hopefully she would understand, if she didn't. Well then I'd be single again, but if I didn't leave someone would come after me.

I didn't have a choice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note**

I wrote this chapter yesterday after work and it's shorter than I expected, but I will have another one up by the end of the day to make for it.

 **DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 11**

 **Not Dating**

 **Coffee Shop - Jump City**

I walked into café, this was the same café that I had met Raven in before, only now it was night time and some guy who wore ruffles were reading gothic poems to a load of emo girls. If Edger Allen Poe could have seen this he would have turned over in his grave.

"Oh great it's depressing night" I muttered.

I couldn't believe that I'd risked coming all the way back to Jump City just to be forced to endure an evening of poetry. This was worse than prison, but not as bad as being Slade's bitch so that was something.

"You're here early" said Raven in a monotone voice which showed no feeling at all.

The Titan rose up from her chair like some sort of supernatural creature, which she very well could be, and moved to stand next to me.

"I don't like to be kept waiting and figured you wouldn't either" I replied "and the traffic wasn't too bad".

Since I was in civilian dress I driven here, in a stolen car, but that was parked a few blocks away and I intended to steal another to get back out of town. That or I'd grab my flying motorcycle.

I didn't know exactly where I was going just yet so I'd decided to move around a little until I figured something out, or until circumstances changed.

Raven nodded her head before slowly before walking over to a table in a dark corner of the room, which was every corner really. Why she wanted to hide I didn't know as there were only a few patrons, all of which seemed to ignore Raven. I assumed that they were used to her being here.

"They're used to me coming in" the emo girl with strange powers needlessly explained "They pretty much just ignore me now and get on with things"

A waitress came over and we each made an order and then the girl went off. It was the most thrilling thing going on in the entire place since people rhyming was so dull.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I questioned.

She had sent an email to my user name on the website we both spent a little too much time on. Mostly my interest these days was on what all the Teen Titans fans thought about Red-X, overall opinions were mixed.

Darkbird01 had asked me to me here at this time, and while I wasn't worried about the Titans setting a trap for me I was worried since Slade either access to the account or he was at least monitoring it. Hopefully he had bigger things to deal with, like say the League of Shadows.

Raven seemed to be thinking things it over. I didn't know if this was suppose to be a date or not, and since I didn't want to ask directly I didn't have anything else to say.

"Where are you from?" Raven asked.

That I didn't want to answer, and really couldn't answer truthfully without sounding crazy. I was from another dimension, a reality were this entire world was just comic books, and other forms of entertainment. I couldn't exactly come out and say that. It was totally crazy.

"Britain originally" I said, and it wasn't a lie it just wasn't the Europe of this world "I was born in Wales if you were wondering".

She simply nodded before trying to decide on what her next question should be.

"How long have you been in Jump City?"

This was either her attempt at a date or a rather pleasant interrogation.

"A little more than a year" I said.

Light on details but again it was true.

"What made you leave home?" she asked next.

She seemed to think I'd left because I wanted to, but I hadn't. I'd been brought here against my will.

Our order arrived so I took a sip before answering.

"I got lost".

Which was more or less true. I'd hadn't know where I was when I got here and didn't know how I'd gotten there.

"Where did you learn how to fight?" Raven asked me next

I really didn't want to lie to her, as that wouldn't get me anywhere but also I didn't want to tell the truth about Slade. Then I realised I didn't have to. She knew I knew Jinx so she would know about the H.I.V.E.

"A special school" I told her "I was living rough when I first got to Jump City and the academy took me in. I learned a lot from them".

Well not everything I knew I'd gotten from the school. Slade had taught me much more impressive things, and I intended to carry on my eduction.

"What kind of people did you hang out with?" was the latest in what felt to be a very long line of questioning.

She was keeping it cool, but I was guessing that she was actually trying to find out about me and Jinx, or maybe just more about H.I.V.E it was hard to tell because she was good at hiding her feelings.

"No one really" I said "I kept to myself and just studied".

That she seemed to relate to that, which made sense as she didn't seem like the kind of girl who partied.

"When I got my chance to show off what I could do I started hanging with Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo".

I had guessed right, she twitched just a little when I mentioned Jinx, who wasn't my girlfriend any more as she wasn't happy about me leaving town. I'm sure she'd forgive me if I came back, as I was running away from assassins, but until then she was going to stay mad at me.

"Oh no" Raven moaned.

I sensed a presence behind but I didn't have to turn around to know it was.

"Uh hi, Ray" a voice I knew well said "Is that your secret boyfriend or something?"

She didn't answer Beast Boy's question, instead, she summoned up what I could only call a moving shadow and let it envelope her before it disappeared into the floor, taking her along with it.

(Line Break)

 **Titan Tower – Jump City**

"Hey guys, guess what I just saw!" Beast Boy said with a wide grin plastered all over his green face.

Raven was now twitching. If anyone had bothered to look at her, they'd have noticed that she was suddenly holding her book a little too tightly. At the rate things were going it would snap in half.

She'd gotten back before him however BB could turn into a bird and fly so it hadn't taken him that long to catch up.

"What is it, Friend Beast Boy?" the orange skinned alien girl known as Starfire asked "Have you discovered something wonderful?"

Well he'd discovered something that was for sure.

"Ravens got a boyfriend! Ravens got a boyfriend! Ravens got a …" the metahuman chanted.

The book didn't break into two until it meant Beast Boy head and it only broke then because Raven used her powers to make the impact hurt more.

"He is not my boyfriend!" she snapped angrily "We just met for coffee".

No one believed that for a second, but also no one was foolish enough to argue that point. Well aside from Starfire.

"So you had the Date" the alien princess realised "How was the Date, Friend Raven".

"It was fine, to start with" Raven said with a sigh, there was something about Starfire that made people want to open up "We had coffee and then Beast Boy ruined it for me".

In attempt to save his own skin BB transformed into a sad looking dog and gave Raven a pitiful expression. Which did at least prevent him from being hit with more books.

"So who did you have coffee with?" Robin asked, now mildly curious

"A guy" was Raven's answer "I met him at the coffee shop before".

The truth would only upset Robin so she didn't admit to which coffee shop or which guy she'd been with.

"What did he look like?" Cyborg then asked Beast Boy.

The meta-human gave a description and as he did Raven tried to slink out of the room as Robin was getting upset.

"Red-X!" he roared "You went on a date with Red-X!".

Yes he was upset.

"Oh so that's Red-X" Beast Boy remarked before remembering New Years "Hey you went and got him, just like I said you should".

At this point Robin had gone beyond merely upset, he was absolutely livid.

"He is a dashing rogue" Starfire said, with rather bad timing.

Starfire found it hard to like someone who had saved Robin's life.

"RED-X!" Robin screamed.

It would have gotten worse but that was when Blackfire turned up. She had escaped from prison and was out for revenge.

(Line Break)

 **Freeway - Jump City**

I parked the motorcycle, the one I'd spent so much time upgrading with alien tech, at the side of the Freeway so I could watch two powerful alien babes try to kill each other. The overall effect was rather cool, the night's sky was being lit up by energy blasts

"Why are you doing this again Sister? Did the Centari Prison really teach you nothing at all?" Starfire questioned of the alien she was fighting.

"Sister" I whispered.

So Starfire had a sister, and she was evil I guessed since this sister was trying to kill her sibling.

"Why? Why am I doing this?".

No one watching the fight found out why just yet as Starfire's sister once more attempted to kill the Teen Titan with more energy bolts.

""THIS ISN'T ABOUT THAT PRISON, PRINCESS!" The black haired girl roared This is about you always getting your way, you always had everything! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

Sibling rivalry was such an ugly thing. Also Starfire was a princess, I'd heard that before, and this also meant the other girl was a princess a sexy alien princess who had super powers, she was a science fiction fan's dream girl.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD IT IS IN A CENTARI PRISON?!" the evil princess was now screaming.

Sadly unless she dropped into my lap it was highly unlikely that I'd ever get a girl like that. Not that I really wanted that sort of thing as I was trying to avoid dangerous people not attract them.

The traffic had come to a stop, but I was on a bike so I could fit between the cars and I really did need to leave the state so I got moving and as soon as I did there was a huge boom like thunder. I stopped the bike and the bad alien princess came crashing down. However she was able to stop her fall and she actually landed on my lap, or at least close enough.

"Hey, big boy" she greeted "You leaving town?"

I just nodded, my helmet hid my face and muffled my voice so that was the only way to reply.

"Good I'm coming with you" the alien princess decided "I need to lay low for a while. I'll make it worth your while".

Given the look she was giving me and how hot she was I decided that it was worth helping her escape.

"Okay hold on" I said as the bike got moving once more.

"You might want to go faster" the princess suggested "My sister looks like she waking up and her little friends won't be far behind".

I could now see a cool car and a modern looking bike heading my way. The Teen Titans were after this ebony haired hottie.

"Now you'll really want to hold on" I advised.

With remarkable agility the alien babe managed to get behind me and soon had her arms wrapped around my waist. Which allowed me to see more of where I was going. The road ahead was clear and Robin was closing in on me.

"Smoke me a kipper, I'll be back for breakfast" I said to Robin.

I doubted he could hear me but it was too funny not to say. I then flicked a switch that activated the anti-gravs, then the one which extended a small pair of wings, and then another which switched on the rocket engines.

Combined they made the bike fly. Which was just so cool, even if I really didn't care much for heights. But what really mattered was that it took everyone by surprise and that gave me a chance to run away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note**

Again this chapter is shorter than expected but you got two in one day so be happy about it.

 **DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 12**

 **Sex And Violence**

 **A Cabin – Somewhere In Canada**

"You stabbed me" I said in shock as I picked myself up off the blood stained kitchen floor "I can't believe you just went and stabbed me".

I'd been making breakfast and talking about why I was on the run and then this evil, yet still sexy, alien babe had stabbed me. She's just grabbed a big knife and rammed into my stomach for no reason.

"No I didn't just stab you. I killed you" Blackfire said calmly "You should be dead that knife went in real deep".

I know I'd felt it. Being stabbed really hurt.

"Wow, you didn't even bleed that much" the evil princess went on to say "I was trying to gut you. There should be a real big mess".

That didn't make me feel any better.

"You stabbed me!" I said again.

She was right, there wasn't that much blood or pain for that matter, but that didn't change the fact that she'd tried to murder me on a whim.

"And your alive" Blackfire pointed out "and all healed, so no harm done".

She was fucking nuts. There was no doubt of this, she was crazy in the head.

"Why?" I asked "I helped you. I was making you breakfast and you stabbed me in the stomach".

And she'd ruined my lovely black shirt. I'd gotten it from Hot Topic, I didn't even know if they had those in Canada, and whoever owned this place had no sense of style. There only plaid shirts in the wardrobe I was not going to wear plaid. I had an image to maintain.

"I wanted to see if you'd get better" Blackfire explained "And you did, so what's the problem, handsome".

Wow she really was from another planet. She had to be because on Earth stabbing people was not okay.

"What if I hadn't healed?" I inquired.

That I really wanted to know the answer to.

"Then you'd be dead" Blackfire said as if it didn't matter.

If she wasn't wearing enough metal to make trying to stabbing her the stomach rather futile I'd be trying it right now. I might still shoot her at some point. I still had that cool ray gun.

"But your not dead" Blackfire added "So you must be immortal".

As of yet I hadn't met anyone who had even mentioned immortals.

"Immortal?" I asked, wanting more information on the subject.

"There's a few out in the galaxy" the alien explained "They don't age or die even if you shoot them. You're an immortal, like them".

Maybe it was like a Highlander thing. My head had to be chopped off otherwise I'd just heal. That was actually kind of awesome.

"It's cool" said Blackfire, who seemed to agree with my unspoken thoughts "now how about I make up for stabbing you with sex".

Tempting but I had concerns right now. Like the fact that I was shacked up in a cabin, the middle of the woods with someone who liked to stab people while they made breakfast. It wasn't arousing.

"How do I know you won't try to kill me again?" I asked.

Blackfire just looked annoyed now.

"I wanted to see if you'd die, but you won't so why would I try it again" she reasons "Your immortal I'm not, so betraying you would be stupid".

That was a good point.

"Besides I want your help" she went on to say "You told me someone called Talia al Ghul killed you, so you want vengeance. Well I want to hurt Star so I help you kill this woman, and anyone else you want dead, and you help me make my sister suffer. We're both enemies of the Titans so it makes sense to team up".

Well it was logical, and she was an alien princess willing to have sex with me so that was something.

"You stabbed me!" I almost screamed.

It was worth repeating.

"You can punish me for that" suggested Blackfire "Anyway you want I can handle the pain, but not if you keep complaining about one little knife wound. You're not attractive when you whine. Stop doing that and we can have lots of sex".

I really couldn't say no to that.

"You have a deal" I said "as long as you drop the knife".

She was still holding the damn thing, but not for long as she then threw into the sink.

Blackfire smiled then she pressed her lips against mine and we passionately kissed. I started groping and squeezing Blackfire's butt, which was a bit of a chore to get to as she was wearing armour. Thankfully all that metal lifted up so I got to my goal.

"I can't take it any more. Please fuck me" the alien requested.

That was when I stopped feeling her up as I noticed that the way she spoke had changed.

"You're speaking English differently" I told her.

"Of course I am" she replied "We were kissing".

That made no sense, and she sensed my confusion and explained further.

"People from my word can learn languages by kissing, so the more people I kiss the better I understand English and my speech pattern changes".

Okay that was weird but also kinda cool. It also explained why she now sounded a little different, it wasn't a huge change but I'd noticed it

"Please take me already" Blackfire requested "My cunt's nice and wet".

She'd gotten more vulgar too,

"You really want me don't you?" I teased.

I had no idea why.

"Mmm yes I do I want you inside of me. Fuck me now" she said.

I wanted some payback so I was going to make her beg a little before satisfying her urges.

"Tell me you want this" I instructed "l want to hear you beg me for it"

"Please baby I want it right now. My pussy is soaking wet and I'm so horny right now. I want you to do whatever you want to me. Please take me right now and fuck me" Blackfire pleaded.

From kissing me she learned to talk dirty. I really wasn't that surprised.

"Whatever you say gorgeous but why don't take this to bedroom" I decided.

The blood on the floor was a bit of a mood killer.

Blackfire ran into the bedroom and was undressing so quickly that for a second I wondered if she had super speed, also I wondered how exactly that armour came off. But these thoughts fled my mind when she got onto all floors on the bed.

"Punish me" she requested.

I just stared at her fine ass for a moment or two before taking off my belt. I wasn't the kind of guy to hit a lady, but this was no lady and she had stabbed me so she had to pay. So I whacked her ass with my belt, and rather than call out in pain she seemed happy about it.

"Yes. yes, more. I want it just like that!" Blackfire screamed.

With what just had to be an evil smile on my face I went on whacking Blackfire some more giving the evil bitch exactly what she wanted.

"YES! That's it, baby. Make me your bitch!" Blackfire shouted.

Well she had issues and she had learned a lot about how to talk dirty from me, but I didn't care as I wanted to fuck.

I undressed and got on top of Blackfire. Then I leant forward and kissed her some more

"Stick it in me and fuck me" Blackfire demanded.

As instructed I inserted my shaft inside Blackfire and that made her call out in excitement. I soon begun thrusting in and out of Blackfire at a normal pace and speed. As I did that she wrapped her arms around me and moaned some more with excitement.

"Yes just like that baby just like that. Fuck me, pound me" Blackfire said urging me on .

As I thrusted into Blackfire I increased my speed and she really seemed to enjoy that. And so did I.

"Yes yes yes fuck me just like that. Harder deeper baby yeah right there" Blackfire was calling out.

I tried to do just that and I was somewhat successful which made Blackfire scream at the top of her lungs. I was causing the bed to shake and if I'd had the blood needed for my brain it may have warned me that I might be hurting Blackfire or damaging the bed.

But it didn't so I went as deep inside her as I could. She was just like a human woman on the inside only she seemed to be tougher because she felt no pain.

"Yes yes yes yes yes oh baby it feels so good. You're going to make me CUM oh yes baby give it to me" Blackfire was now saying.

She's seemed to orgasm at this point and I badly wanted to as well. After a few more thrusts in and out, I soon reached my climax and began to cum inside of Blackfire's pussy, filling her with sticky goodness.

Blackfire gasped as I did, and held onto me tightly. I kept myself deep inside her, until she let go, then I rolled over.

"Oh that was incredible, I so needed that" Blackfire said "I really missed guys when I was in prison".

I was a little disappointed in myself for not lasting very long, but she seemed happy enough. Maybe the females of her race were easier to please I didn't know and soon I was too tired to care.

(Line Break)

 **A Cabin – Somewhere In Canada**

"How long was I asleep?" I asked as I shot up out of bed.

"Two hours" Blackfire replied "Is that important?"

Well in this case it was.

"The Titans are looking for us!" I reminded her.

It was important that my new... well girlfriend wasn't right word and she wasn't even a friend. Sex partner was good enough... whatever it was still important that she understand that we were being hunted.

"We're are being hunted" I said.

"Like there go find us out here" Blackfire reasoned "We're in the middle of the woods".

That was when I wondered if Slade might be able to track my bike, but if he could he'd be here by now. Besides Robin was his priority and he was hopefully busy with the League of Shadows, so I guessed we didn't have to leave right now. But really we shouldn't stay in one place for too long.

"Are you watching porn?" I asked.

The sound was off but now that I'd actually looked at the screen it was clear she was watching porn.

"I found these documentaries on human mating" she told me "I've watched a few and now I know how to please the guys on this planet".

It was tempting to explain that porn was not really a good thing to learn about sex from, but she seemed to think that giving me a blowjob was a better use of her time.

However as talented as she was with oral, she wanted more and since I was already in bed I decided to go along with this. Soon the alien princess had impaled herself with my firm manhood.

''Ooh! That's it Baby! That's what I want!'' Blackfire moaned in ecstasy as she rode me with gusto "I'm going to make you cum so good".

I grabbed her hips and she really liked that. I had been trying to slow her down as she was really good at what she did and I didn't want to cum too quickly, but she seemed to take an as invitation to go faster.

''Aaah! Yes!" she screamed as she tossed her head back.

Doing that made her tits look great and for a while all I did was watch them move up and down as she went back to riding me like a pro. She was talented that was for sure.

''Cum inside me…I want to feel your hot cum in my pussy".

Yeah she'd learned a lot from the porn.

"Blackfire, slow down I'm going to…'' I tried to say.

She wasn't interested in hearing anything I had to say.

''Yeah that's it…almost there!" she shouted out "X'hal!".

She was eager to please and didn't seem to mind doing all the work, and she was an alien so I couldn't get her pregnant. With those things in mind I filled her womb with my sperm.

Then she got off me and sampled my sperm, even going so far as to finger herself to get more.

"Not bad" she commented.

"Well I never did get around to making breakfast" I said with a smile.

And I was hungry so I knew where I was heading next.

"Oh I ate already" she told me "and I didn't clean up since I'm going to blow this place up before we leave".

I had a mental image of the kind of mess she might make. Given she had quarrels about killing people I figured that mere food had no chance against her.

"I'll get take out" I decided.

(Line Break)

 **Highway – Canada**

"So Red-X are we are going to steal a transport?" Blackfire asked as we stood in the middle of the road.

"Yes we are" I replied.

After all I didn't stand in the middle of the road for fun.

"What about your bike, you should keep the bike the way the seat vibrates make me want to have sex with you".

Well that explained her enthusiasm for having sex with me. I had been wondering why she'd wanted to jump into bed with me so quickly. I'd put it down to saving her from the Titans, which may still be part of the reason she was so eager to please. The rest I'd guessed was most likely had to do with that fact that she was on the run and needed help understanding the planet she was currently stuck on. But no it was the bike. Total chick magnet.

By now was evening, but the road wasn't being used so I figured that this wasn't a well populated area. But even thought there weren't many people around I'd insisted that Blackfire cover up as much as possible.

This had involved stealing clothes from a closed store, which was easy as while she was highly skilled at making men cum. I was the expert at stealing without drawing any attention to myself.

I'd dressed her in tight fitting jeans, a hoodie, and I'd even gotten her some proper shoes. Her armour was collapsible and now was hidden away in her new backpack like my Red-X suit was. However she was still orange so it was best for people not to see her face. People in Jump City got used to seeing strange things, I had very quickly, but the same couldn't be said for other parts of the world.

"Don't call me Red-X when I'm not wearing the outfit" I instructed "Just give me a cute nickname so we can act like a couple".

We might be a couple of on the run criminals, but that was the closest thing to a relationship that I had right now.

"Sure thing, handsome, but only if call me your bitch".

At some point I was really going to have to explain the difference between porn and real life.

"Bitch isn't a nice thing to call someone" I told her.

"How about about slut. I like that word" Blackfire said.

She must be the only woman on the planet who did.

"Again no. I'll just call you babes. Because you are a total babe".

She seemed to like that.

"So what's in Gotham" the evil princess asked.

Well Batman for starters but I planned to avoid him.

"All I really know about Talia al Ghul is that she has a history with a man called Bruce Wayne" I started to explain

Well I knew more than that but going around asking crooks about the League of Shadows seemed rather foolish, but if I got desperate I might have to be less subtle

"He lives in Gotham and also in Gotham there are people who sell information about other people. I'm hoping to find out what people know about her by finding people who know about him and what they mean to each other".

Which was a little convoluted, but this was Gotham I was talking about if I could buy that kind of information anywhere it would be there.

"So do I kill Bruce Wayne for you?" Blackfire asked.

Oh hell no. That would not end well.

"No" I replied "Please don't kill anyone unless I tell you to, unless they try to kill you first".

Killing in self defence was fine with me. I just tended to avoid danger when ever possible.

"Oh let's steal this car" stated Blackfire.

"That's a Jeep" I told the alien princess "but yeah we can steal that".

Rather than try to run us over or stop the car moved aside and then several beer cans were thrown at us. I was annoyed but Blackfire was not the forgiving soul I was. She blasted one of the car's back tires which cause to go off roads and crashed. Then it exploded as she blasted again with her super powers. Thankfully the guys who'd thrown the beer cans had been able to escape the blast.

"Well we can't drive that" the princess said "let's take your bike and I'll have sex with you again"

The thing was a totally pussy magnet that was for sure, and at least that way no one would die.

"Fine let's just get going" I said.

If nothing else we'd be able able to bypass the boarder patrols and since we were heading for Gotham flying was a good idea, because it was very, very far away.

Hopefully we wouldn't get lost, but if we did then at least we have somewhere to hide out for a while.


	14. Chapter 14

**DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 14**

 **Smallvillie**

"X'hal, this place is dull" Blackfire complained as we wandered around the farms outside the town.

I had to agree this place should be called Dullsvillie or Snoresvillie I felt like taking a nap from just wandering around while looking for kryptonite.

Not that I had actually planned to come here as I had been trying to get to Gotham, but I'd needed a pit stop and this place was as good as any.

"Who is Xhal?" I asked Blackfire.

I assumed it was her word for God but I wanted to know for sure.

"On my world she's a goddess" my sort of girlfriend answered.

To pass the time Blackfire started to tell me more about her world and how it had been almost completely destroyed by the Gordanians. Who were the same race the Thanagarains were at war with.

Apparently the Gordanians were not a nice group of people and they had a habit of enslaving people and destroying the ecosystems of other worlds while gathering the resources needed to fuel their armies.

"So why do we need this Kryptonite?" the alien princesses asked me once she was done telling me about her world.

I'd actually explained this once already, clearly she hadn't been paying attention to what I'd told her. She wasn't making for a very good partner in crime.

"We need the Kryptonite in case Superman turns up when we hit S.T.A.R labs" I explained "You're powerful but he's even stronger than you and he's faster too so we can't outrun him. Krypotonite is our only chance, even a little can be enough if we use it right".

Thankfully the Justice League was still rebuilding their space station so they weren't very organised right now. Plus I wasn't actually going to try and kill Superman so hopefully they wouldn't feel the need to start a nation wide manhunt for me, not with all the other threats out there.

"So we are going to break into S.T.A.R Labs" Blackfire said.

That was part of the plan.

"Yes" I agreed "We need some technology they have and some information".

I was hoping to snag some holorings. They were cool little devices that allowed a person to disguise themselves with a hologram. Since Blackfire was orange we couldn't go anywhere populated without drawing attention, and I could with a disguise too as too many people knew what I looked like behind the mask of Red-X.

"And this helps us with the Teen Titans how?" was her next question.

It was reasonable for her to want to know so I explained.

"Cyborg is Victor Stone, the son of Professor Silas Stone. He was a football player in Hight School and he had a car accident. Victor and his mother both sustained serious injuries, but his mother was worse and she died from blood loss. His father, who is a scientist in one of the S.T.A.R Labs, operated on Victor Stone and gave him cybernetic limbs to save his life, making him Cyborg".

That had been easy to find out, however finding Silas Stone was more of a challenge, but I was sure that the S.T.A.R Labs in Metropolis would have records I could access that would tell where Silas Stone lived these days.

"Then we murder his father!" Blackfire said happily

I had to resist the urge to face palm.

"No we use him to find out if Cyborg has any weaknesses" I corrected "We need something to hold over the Titans to stop them from coming after us. We get the information we need and then threaten to release it to the public if they keep coming after us. Which would make Cyborg's Dad a target for everyone who hates the Titans".

That was when something vibrated in my pocket and I fished out the Teen Titans communicator

*Rae has started a group chat with Cy, Rob, BB, Star.

I still had Raven's old communicator and it seemed that it was still connected as I was being invited to a group chat. I decided to read what they had to say before joining in.

Rae: Cyborg, something is wrong with the air conditioning system.

Cy: Really? What's the problem?

Rae: It's too hot in the Tower.

BB: No. It's too cold!

Rob: I think the air conditioning is fine.

Star: I am fine with it too. However, I think an increase in temperature would be more preferable.

Rae: What's wrong with all of you?. It's too hot!

BB: Not it's too cold!

Rae: I'm sweating in my room!

BB: I'm breeding in my room!

Star: Weren't we talking about the temperature? I am confused.

Rae: We were. Now BB is on about breeding.

BB: When did I say that?!

Rob: You said you were 'breeding in your room'.

BB: No, I said I was breeding in my room.

Predictive texting was a pain in butt. I knew this very well. He had of course meant to say Freezing.

BB: Hey! Why did this thing change my words?! I typed breeding!

Cy: You're breeding? Breeding what. With who?

BB: I mean *Breeding Not Breeding

Rob: Cy?

BB: :-( *Cy

Cy: I'm not sure. Maybe he just misspelled something.

BB: You need to fix this thong, Cyborg.

Star: What is a thong?

BB: I mean *thing! I typed thing!

*Red has joined the chat.

Red: You guys are morons.

With that I closed the communicator and turned it off so they couldn't track me using it. They'd most likely cut me off, meaning I couldn't use this device to spy on them, but it was so funny I didn't care.

Really if these guys were Jump City's only defenders then no wonder I was walking around free. If it weren't for Slade I'd go back and take over the city's entire criminal underworld over the weekend.

"What is that creature!" I heard Blackfire call out.

I raced over to where she was and found the alien princess slowly backing away from a cow.

"Relax it's just an animal" I explained "It can't hurt you".

Well it could, it just wouldn't because it was more interested in a nearby bush than it was in either of us, and cows were pretty docile as a rule.

"What does it want?" the ebony haired alien asked me.

"Nothing it's just livestock" I informed her.

I even went as far as to pet the harmless cow in order to show the murderous princess that there was nothing what so ever to fear.

"You eat these things!" Blackfire exclaimed.

I had to wonder if I was totally surrounded by idiots.

"Let's forget about the Kryptonite and just get some coffee" I decided.

I'd have to rob a different Star Lab and hope they had what we needed. It was for the best we'd been out for hours and we'd not found even a silver of green space rock. It was a total waste of time.

(Line Break)

 **Jump City - Slade's Hideout**

Deathstroke had recently returned Jump City after his mostly successful mission. Slade had killed Ra's al Ghul as planned, and he had very nearly brought the League of Shadows under his control.

It hadn't worked out, but that hardly mattered. Slade had survived that nasty business on the oil rig and now he was back in Jump City. He had plenty of plans and there would be other opportunities to further his legacy.

Once of those plans involved training an apprentice. Wilson had no desire to live forever but he did wish to be remembered. Red-X was just one way to ensure that Deathstroke would never be forgotten.

As for Red-X, well the boy was talented, smarter than he should be and driven to carve himself out a place in the world, even if he didn't understand what part he was meant to play. He was also young enough to still be moulded into a proper successor and while it would be more satisfying to turn Robin, at least Red-X wasn't so bound by useless morals. With time and training the thief could become an excellent assassin Slade was sure.

However Slade was also sure that the boy was not coming home, at least not anytime soon.

"He does not understand" Slade muttered to himself as he looked over the information he had gather about Red-X for the hundredth time. There wasn't much to read, but Slade had enough to work with.

Slade had made a simple mistake, he'd assumed that the boy would seek the protection of his master after nearly being killed. However Red-X was as stubborn as Robin. (which was a good thing) and Talia al Ghul had tried to murder him so it was understandable that the boy was on this way to Gotham even if he seemed to taking his sweet time getting there.

Rather than hide Red-X was hunting his attacker and he had gone to Gotham because Talia al Ghul was know for attending many high society events in that city. It wasn't much of a lead but in Gotham you could buy anything if you were willing to pay the price. Information most of all. However Slade could not allow his apprentice to go off on his own. Deathstroke would just have to get Red X to come back to Jump City

Of course he could beat the tar out of the young man and demand that he come back to working for him, or he could break this boy down both mentally and physically just like he was planning to do with Robin. But violence wasn't always the best way to bend someone to your will. All Slade had to do was find the boy's weak spot. And Red-Xs weak spot was so very obvious.

Slade took out a cell phone out his desk and smiled under his mask while dialling up a number.

He was going to call his daughter.

(Line Break)

 **Smallvillie – Coffee Shop**

"The girl serving coffee is hot" Blackfire commented as we took a table.

She was sexy I couldn't help but think she was important somehow. But the only thing that made her stand out was her massive breasts. She had nice eyes behind the silly glasses she wore and she had pretty blond hair, but she lived in Smallvillie so she couldn't be anyone special.

"I think she was checking you out" Blackfire informed me "Want me go over there and see if she'd like a threesome?"

That I did not want her to do as if nothing else we needed to keep a low profile. That meant not shagging the locals.

"People don't do that here" I explained to the sexy alien "You can't just go up to people whose name you don't even known and ask them for sex".

The coffee shop was as dreary as the rest of Snoozeville, but even boredom wasn't going to motivate a teenage girl into getting into a threesome with Blackfire and myself.

"But it works in those documentaries" the alien princess argued "All you need is a pizza with sausage or for to have a broken pipe".

At some point I was going to have to explain that porn was not real and now seemed a good a time as any.

"Besides I do know her name" Blackfire told me before I could change the subject "She's Kara Kent".

That took a moment to process, and when my brain finally figured out how screwed I was right now.

"When you talked to her did you take your hood down" I asked Blackfire.

I'd needed to use the rest rooms so I'd had to leave the princess alone for a few moments. That may have been a fatal mistake.

"Yeah" Blackfire answered as if it was big deal "but don't worry she didn't freak out".

Given that Supergirl was an alien living on Earth seeing another alien wouldn't freak her out, but it would make her suspicious and her cousin was Superman so she'd call him.

"We need to leave" I told Blackfire "As in now".

"Why?" she asked "The hot girls coming to us you can...".

Rather than argue pointlessly, I grabbed the alien princess by the arm and dragged her away. My bike was parked just outside and we both jumped onto it just Kara Kent stepped out onto the street.

"Don't be stupid" said the disguised Supergirl "I'm not gonna hurt you and you can't out run me so just wait for..."

Blackfire blasted a building which started a fire and got people screaming. This greatly upset Supergirl and I took the chance to distract her.

" _Glitterdust_ " I said as magical fireworks went off between those of us on the bike and the woman on the pavement. " _Glitterdust, Glitterdust!_ ".

I got the bike moving before the light show ended and thankfully Supergirl did not try to follow us.

(Line Break)

 **Gotham City – Jewellery Store.**

"Time for the best part," I said while walking up to the safe.

For once things were going great. Blackfire was resisting the urge to blow things up and while I hadn't found any Kryptonite when visiting Smallville I had at least gotten away from Supergirl.

Sure that had ruined my plan to rob S.T.A.R labs, but there were other ways to get information and rare tech. Besides I didn't really need to blackmail the Teen Titans if I stayed on the other side of the country.

That might upset Blackfire but at this point I didn't really care if she left or not. I found her lack of control rather annoying and she was way to obsessed with hurting her sister to realise that we were in real danger.

"Maybe I can win her over with some jewels" I muttered to myself "If not then its back to being single".

I took bag from my belt and just stared at the many boxes of jewels that filled the safe, then without warning the alarm suddenly went off.

"Crapbaskets," I muttered to myself while looking around to see what mistake I had made.

But it wasn't me who had trigged the alarm. It was someone else. That person was standing next to the door of the store with his hands behind his back.

"Damn" I said as I spotted Slade

The boss was back in my life.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Slade asked me calmly

I thought fast but I simply could not come up with something cool sounding.

"What were you expecting me to say?" I asked back.

He might want me to beg for mercy to ask to re-enter his service. Neither was going to happen, at least not without some major pain. I'd just gotten away Jump City I had no desire to go back.

"Something a little more cocky" Slade said causally.

He always appeared calm and relaxed, at least around me. Well nearly always he did express anger at some rare times, but that was about it.

"I'm not going down without a fight, old man," I said while getting into a fighting stance. "And when Batman gets here he's going to after you not me. I'm just a thief".

If Robin wasn't on the other side of this colony with delusions then I might have worried but by himself Batman would focus on Deathstroke as he was the real threat.

"You're smart, X," Slade said while walking towards me.

I stood my ground to show that I was not afraid of the man. But deep down I was scared. He was terrifying.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

I already knew but for some reason I'd asked anyway.

"Oh X," Slade said smoothly while leaning down so we were face to face "You know what I want from you".

I swallowed and tried to suppress my fear so I could fight, but then the masked man back away.

"The rewards I offer you are worth a thousand times more than what you could fit into that safe, and you are still my apprentice".

Deathstroke let the words sink in before saying.

"Come home and met my daughter".

With that said, Slade took out three black balls from his belt and threw them down between us. A giant dust cloud sprung into the air and quickly swarmed around me. When the cloud was gone I was alone, but not for long. Batman hadn't shown up the police had and they were all pointing guns at me.

"Crapbaskets" I said again.


	15. Chapter 15

**DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 15**

 **The Games Master**

 **Unknown Location**

"Welcome Champions!"

The words 'What' 'The' and 'Fuck' were running through my mind right now. I had no idea what was going on or even how I'd gotten to this strange place all the way from Gotham City. Also I was now in my Red-X suit, which I hadn't been wearing mere seconds ago. Blackfire was also here and she was in her armour, which again was odd because we'd been in a hotel and she'd been naked.

"For those of you who have not met me before I am the Master of Games!" a voice boomed over what I guessed to be some sort of intercom "This contest is for all of you who are man, or woman, enough to fight to win, the winners will granted a great prize and all who fight will be rewarded for their efforts".

"NO WAY!" I heard Cyborg yell "Last time you called us here you stole our powers and tried to kill us!"

A few other people, who I didn't know, also expressed sentiments along these lines. It seemed that this 'Master of Games' had pulled this stunt off before, only this time I'd been dragged into things. I blamed the Titans as only they ever got me into this kind of trouble.

"Those who refuse to compete will be banish to a world filled with endless torment by demons that no mortal mind would even dare imagine".

Some sort of Hell-dimension I assumed, that or Disney Land.

"You tricked us last time" someone else I didn't know then said "We can't trust you"

There was a crowd all around me, which made it hard to tell who was speaking.

"While I am your host for this event it is not I who brought you here and it is not I who will grant the prizes" the voice was now telling us.

That could be lie, however I really didn't know enough to figure any of this craziness out.

"Tell me whose behind this!" Robin demanded to know

So I wasn't the only person he spoke too in a such a rude way. He was like that with all the bad guys. Now I felt less far less special.

"My Master is a being whose vast powers surpasses even my own. His name is the Traveller!".

No one reacted to that name as if they knew it, but to me the title meant something, it was like I'd heard of this creature somewhere before, and given what was going on this being had the power to rival that of a Q from Star Trek.

I spent so long thinking about it that I didn't snap out of my thoughts until the voice from behind the curtain said my name.

"In Room 15: Raven and Red-X"

"What?" I asked as I didn't understand what was going on.

I looked around for Blackfire and saw her go off with with her sister and wondered if one or both of them would be dead by morning. Not that I cared that much as Blackfire wasn't girlfriend material that was for sure.

She was just a useful tool, and given that she hadn't even waved goodbye I guessed she didn't care that much for me either. Which oddly didn't bother me much.

"Rest well young champions, for tomorrow you shall fight!" said the Master of Games.

"In Mortal Kombat" I softly added.

As I moved around I found that this place resembled a hotel in many ways, only it was much nicer than the one I'd been staying in. We'd been in what I guessed was some sort of presentation room, like the ones a big company might rent out if running a conference.

Knowing that they would have the key to my room at the front desk I went to find it. The receptionist was a demon of sort, a sexy at that. Some sort of Succubus I assumed.

"So do you work for the Traveller?" I asked.

The 'girl' was very well endowed and wore a pink baby doll that was almost transparent enough to allow me see all of her breasts. If not for the wings and the horns I'd think she was just a harmless woman who liked to be looked at.

"Yeah I'm here to drag you to my home dimension if you don't behave" she warned "I hope someone is naughty I haven't devoured anyone's entrails for a whole week".

Upon hearing that I decided to take my key and go to my room. Even Raven wasn't that scary, well maybe she was but I at least knew how to fight her, even if that did mostly involved running away.

Once I unlocked the door I took a look around the hotel suite. The first thing I noticed was that there was only one bed, which was going to cause me some trouble later. Also there was a table, and a wardrobe, that sadly didn't led to Narina, and lastly there was a set of draws. But not much else. No TV, no magazines, there was however a stereo that for some reason played either Barry White or other artists to make out by.

At least the bed was nice. Clean sheets, comfy pillows, with a small chocolate on each. And it was big enough that the people sharing it wouldn't actually have to lie close together unless they wanted to. Still I doubted Raven would care much as I was hardly the kind of guy she'd ever want to share a bed with.

There were two rooms that connected to the bedroom, a bathroom and a small kitchen, that I investigated next as I was thirsty. I opened the fridge and found it to be fully stocked with different kinds of liquor, strawberries, and lots of packaged chocolates. In short the kind of things a guy would give a girl to get her in the mood.

I did at least have access to real food. The freezer had boxes of pizza, and the cupboards had pasta and jars of sauce. If I could find some sort of meat I could make something from this. I went with hot dogs cut up with the spaghetti as that was rather nice.

"Hey, Sunshine" I said as Raven came in and closed the door behind her.

"Don't call me that" she said

Well we were off to a great start.

"As you wish" I replied.

She ignored me as he did her own investigation of the room, and I knew that now was the time to start drinking, but that would involve removing my mask. Which I was loathe to do.

"You don't need to bother wearing that mask, I saw what you looked like before" Raven reminded me.

Somehow she'd known what I was thinking.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" I said.

Thankfully she didn't misinterpret that statement and she lowered her hood.

"The door's gone" she then told me.

That took a moment to process because she hadn't said 'the door is locked' like someone might expect. But she was right, the door was in fact gone, there was just wallpaper were it use to be, and upon closer inspection I discovered the windows were just decoration there was no outside to escape into. Yet somehow they produced light.

Now I really needed a drink, so I took off my mask, hung up my cape and started drinking beer. I was going to need to a lot to get through this night.

"Why are there condoms?" I heard Raven say, possibly to herself, as she looked through the set of draws.

Given that I'd already figured that part out I explained.

"For the same reason there's booze and chocolate in the fridge. Boy and girls sharing a room, teenage hormones and drinking, it leads to sex".

She was mad at me for saying this, as if this was all somehow my fault.

"I can tell you right now, that is off limits" she said with a tone that promised pain if I even thought otherwise.

Not that there was any point in her threatening me. I was so not in the mood.

"Fine with me" was all I said "I wasn't even thinking about that sort of thing. I promise".

Given that I suspected that we were being watched I wasn't exactly eager to have sex.

"Why, what's wrong with me?" Raven then asked.

This was going to take careful handling.

"Nothing at all" I assured her "I would happily have sex with you but only if you consented to the act".

That seemed to actually appease her, but I left the room and hid in the kitchen just in case. However that didn't help as she followed me.

Raven didn't drink, beer at least so she made herself some tea. Why she carried herbal tea bags around with her I didn't know, but I had to admit, at least to myself, that in this case it paid off.

"Hungry?" I then asked the Teen Titan.

I damn well was.

"No" Raven then replied.

Her rumbling stomach suggested otherwise.

"Well I'm going to cook" I told the Teen Titan "If later you then decided to want some then that's fine with me and I promise not tell anyone you broke bread with your dreaded mortal enemy".

She didn't say anything so I put the pizza I'd taken out to defrost into the oven for her, as everyone in Jump City knew the Teen Titans loved their pizza, then I started to boil some water and started to cut up the hot dogs.

"You can cook?" Raven asked.

One look at her told me she was cold, but some hot food would help with that so I decided to add more spaghetti to the heating pot of water.

"I'm a man of many talents" I told Raven.

Most of them criminal ones.

"Sure you are" she replied, not sounding convinced.

I was rather offended to hear that.

"Really I can do more than cook" I assured the Teen Titan "I had to learn to look after myself".

That seemed to peek her interest.

"So Jinx doesn't take care of you?" Raven asked.

I would have thought she would ask about Blackfire, but if we could avoid that subject then it was for the best.

"Jinx never did anything like that for me, we weren't that close really" I told the heroine.

Mostly there'd just been sex. Jinx wasn't the housewife type and it had been obvious to me that she'd really just wanted a cool boyfriend. The boys at the H.I.V.E outnumbered the girls and at some point it seemed that the female population had decided to claim the guy they wanted just before the prom. Jinx was popular, but my competition had been pitiful so I'd won.

"Weren't?" Raven then said.

Clearly she'd picked up my use of the past tense.

"I had to leave Jump City so we broke things off" I explained "I didn't see her that much even before then. We led different lives".

"Good" was all Raven said.

The water was finally boiling and I got the jar of sauce out the cupboard and opened it.

"What about Blackfire?" Raven asked.

At this point the interrogation was getting annoying.

"Do you really need this much information on me?" I inquired of her "I'm not even working in Jump City any more, you don't need to track me down and lock me up. Leave that to someone else".

Raven looked at me like she didn't understand what I was talking about.

"I was just making conversation" she informed me "I normally read or mediate, but I don't have any books".

She didn't say why she wasn't mediating instead so I assumed that she didn't want to lower her guard around me. At least not that much.

"So you just want to talk" I reasoned.

Raven's expression change to something that looked a little more human.

"I'm hungry" the Teen Titan admitted.

So the allure of food was what had lowered her defences.

"There's a pizza in the oven" I told her "It should be done now. Could you take it out".

It was only a thin crust and I had a man's appetite so it wouldn't be enough to satisfy my belly, hence all the cooking. But Raven might be a light eater so it had been worth heating up.

Not much else was said until the food was ready and even when we sat down to eat. At least until Raven sampled the meal I'd prepared.

"This is nice" she commented "I never had spaghetti with hot dogs before"

I couldn't for the life of me recall if I'd come up with idea, or if someone had suggested it to me, so I took credit.

"It's my signature dish" I told the purple haired girl.

In my view it was the sauce that made it work. Without that hint of garlic with the tomato it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it was.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you" I mentioned to Raven.

"What?" she asked.

I took off my gloves, picked up the knife I'd used to cut up the pizza and wiped it clean with a napkin. I figured I might need to prove my claim to immortality by cutting myself.

"Do you know anything about immortals?" I inquired.

"Why do you ask?" was her reply.

"I just heard about an immortal on the grape vine, and I was wondering if they really existed or if was all just a story" I lied.

Wisely, I didn't want to tell an enemy too much about me, but I had been hoping that she might know something. Either she didn't or she wasn't in the mood to share information. If she was now coming to the conclusion that I was an immortal it made little difference as she had no proof, and unlike Blackfire she wasn't going to do any tests.

After that we ate without speaking and it didn't feel uncomfortable at all.

"I'm going to bed" Raven then said in her normal monotone voice "Thank you for dinner".

I just sat there as she undid the hook on her cloak, and hung it up next to my cape, then she slid off her shoes and slipped under the covers.

After a big meal I did want a lie down so I finished my beer took my boots off and then laid on top of the covers so she would understand that I had no intention of trying anything

"Comfortable?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"I'm just Peachy, Sunshine."

Then with her powers she turned off the light, and sleep came easily to me despite my worries.

(Line Break)

 **Location Unknown**

Hours later Raven woke up and felt shivers run down her spine. It was cold now for some reason, but that wasn't the only reason she had the chills, she had felt a presence. She was sure that someone else was in the room but she couldn't sense anything.

"X!" she said trying to grab her room mate's attention.

Well he didn't reply she shook him, and then she shook him again.

"X. Red-X.. James"

Finally X's eyes opened and he turned to look at her. She could sense the other presence leaving as X woke up, but that didn't comfort her.

"Did Robin give you that name?" Red-X asked.

That wasn't important right now, so she told him what was.

"Someone was in here, they might still be".

Hearing that woke the thief up, but he didn't move enough to startle Raven.

"Close your eyes, and don't open them until I say".

Red-X shot up and of bed and shouted _'Glitterdust!'_ and since Raven didn't listen the sudden change in light level blinded her for a few moment, when her vision recovered the lights were on and Red-X was in the kitchen.

"There's no one here" he informed her.

She could see that, barely.

"Why did you use that spell?" she both asked and complained "You could have blinded me".

Red-X frowned before he explained.

"Well it was suppose to blind whoever was watching us, that's why I told you to close your eyes so we didn't ruin our night vision"

That was perfectly reasonable, but Raven was still not happy about things.

"You could of warned me" she said.

"And that would have warned who ever it was spying on us" Red-X replied "Which would have totally ruined my cunning plan. If you'd done as I said then it wouldn't have hurt, it's your own fault".

Raven was still not ready to take the blame.

"I don't have to listen to you" she argued.

They were after all foes.

"Then next time don't bother me just because you have a nightmare" stated Red-X "I'm not your boyfriend. I don't have to put up with your crap".

Hearing that hurt Raven, but she suppressed the desire to throttle Red-X.

"Fine" the part demon said before disappearing under the covers "Just turn off the light".

Red-X did just that and once more he laid on top of the covers and tried to sleep.

"Aren't you cold?" Raven asked after a while.

She was a little chilly and she had blankets so she assumed that Red had to be freezing.

"The suit keeps me warm" X replied.

It really was an amazing outfit.

"Well I'm cold" Raven commented "I think someone turned the heating off. I wish they'd turn it back on".

Red-X sighed, and then said.

"You have all the blankets".

Which meant he couldn't do much else to make her comfortable.

"I know but...".

She stopped when she felt X move. His suit was indeed very good at persevering heat. Raven discovered this when Red put an arm around her pressed his body close to hers.

"What..." Raven tried to say, but she was interrupted

"Don't read anything into this, Sunshine" X said "I just don't want to hear you complaining all night. Now go to sleep".

At this point Raven caught somewhere between feeling scared and comforted at the same time. She remained still for a little bit and when X did nothing she relaxed and when back to dreaming of things like ponies.


	16. Chapter 16

**DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 16**

 **The Games Begin**

 **Location Unknown.**

I woke to find that I was alone, and as I looked around saw that my mask, gloves and mask were in a neat pile on chair by the table. I got out of bed and then took everything else off so I could go for a shower. I didn't want to stay under the water for long in case I missed something important, so after cleaning myself I took quickly care of some other business and then noticed that my suit was now neatly folded up and clean.

This didn't freak me out much because there wasn't anything threatening about someone doing laundry, but I did have to wonder if this place employed House Elves. However I resisted the urge to try to call for one as I had only had a towel wrapped around my waist, there was nothing else to perverse my dignity.

Which turned out to be a bad thing when Raven entered the room, looking very annoyed, she took one look at me then she turned around and left.

At this point I really didn't care any more, this place did not amuse me, there was nothing worth stealing and I was being forced to share my living space with a girl who went from being an ice queen one moment to an exploding volcano of emotion the next.

Also while I didn't mind fighting when I had to, I was a master thief not a super hero or a super villain I really had no place here.

I was hungry now, and that at least I could do something about as while there was food in the small kitchen this was a hotel, which meant they should serve breakfast, or lunch depending on how late I'd slept.

It wasn't until I sat down with my tray of food in the canteen that I encountered my next problem. I wore a skull mask, but I needed to eat. While the solution was simple: take off the mask, that would led to everyone seeing my face. Which was an issue. I mulled it over and then decided to take off the skull face. It wasn't like the man behind it was anyone famous.

The meal was actually rather good, I very much liked Hash Browns. I was enjoying the fact that no one paid any attention to me. At least until Blackfire came over and then sat down at the same table I was sitting at.

"Sorry what?" I asked

She'd said something I was just having trouble focusing due to my extreme lack of not caring.

"I asked if you were feeling okay, you look tired" she repeated.

Well that's what happens when people wake you up in the middle of the night because they have a nightmare.

"I didn't sleep very well" I said.

"Now why didn't you sleep last night, handsome?" she asked.

Her tone of voice made me think she actually cared about me. Which was just silly.

"Little Raven had a bad dream" I said in a childish tone.

I meant to sound as if I was mocking the Teen Titan, because I was, but it didn't come across that way.

"Oh my poor baby" said Blackfire "Did the mean demon ruin your nap time".

At this point I wasn't sure if she was mocking me or actually trying to be comforting in her own weird way, but the only thing I cared about now was the fact that Raven was apparently a demon.

"Why would Robin work with a demon? They're beings of pure evil" I mused out loud.

Well Jason Blood had a demonic side, and he'd worked with the League but that was a special case because Merlin had done some powerful magic to bind the demon. But Raven was not a human who could turn into a demon, she wasn't human at all. I didn't think she was possessed, of course it was possible that Raven was not a soulless monster, but still working with a demon seemed awful risky to me.

"Wait I think she's only half-demon" Blackfire told me "Starry didn't dish out all the dirt last night".

Now I remembered that the two of them had shared a room and I could see Starfire from here, so clearly they hadn't killed each other. Also since Blackfire was here with me I also assumed that she had indeed been distracted last night and she hadn't in fact abandoned me.

"So you two aren't fighting any more" I said.

It wasn't really a question but Blackfire gave me an answer anyway.

"Well we couldn't fight because this place won't let us" she informed me.

Given that clothes cleaned themselves here hearing that did not surprise me in the least, and it made sense as without something like there was no way so many villains could be around this many heroes without fights breaking out, or without at least some of the bad guys trying to stab each other in the back.

"How does it stop people fighting?" I inquired.

I wanted to know as there might be a way around it. There were always loopholes it was just a matter of finding one.

"Well when I tried to hit Starry all the pain she should of felt somehow ended up hurting me".

I found that interesting very interesting.

"So we talked for hours" Blackfire went on to say "Well Starry talked for hours I listened a lot. But we worked stuff out and then we took a nice hot bath together".

As she said that the alien girl planted herself on my lap.

"You took a bath with Starfire?" I asked.

Well they were sisters so maybe it wasn't that weird. Still I couldn't help but picture it turning into some lesbian incest action. Thankfully that didn't result in a certain part of my body poking Blackfire as incest didn't really do anything for me even if wasn't exactly repulsive right now.

"Yeah it's a thing on my world. People when they make up clean dirt of each other, it's a symbolic thing" she explained.

Okay that made sense, it would be saying your washing away the past or something along those lines.

I then noticed that Blackfire's English was getting really good. Must be due to all the kissing we'd done.

"So are you gonna join the Titans?" I asked.

That made Blackfire laugh a lot.

"Oh yeah, can you imagine that" she said once the giggles had stopped "Me a Titan, sure I'll join if you do!".

Yeah it was kinda silly. A meaningful talk and a bath wasn't going to turn her into a good person, nothing sort of rewiring her brain would led to that. As for me joining, well Robin would have to remove that rod stuck up ass before that would ever happen.

"I think I'd have more luck in getting Supergirl to fall in love with me" I joked "Or maybe I could get invited on a tour of the Batcave!".

She was actually here so when I said that she turned to look at me. Despite all the noise in here she'd heard me, which I guessed was down to super hearing or something along those lines. However she didn't leave her seat, she just turned around again and went back to talking to Batgirl.

"So what are you going to do?" I wondered.

Blackfire didn't need long to form an answer.

"I figured I'd better leave soon" she said "The Centuria police are still after me because I escaped from prison. Earth is too close to their home world for them not to find me, so I figured I'd head out to the rim".

By that I figured she meant the rim of the galaxy or something like that.

"I'll come back in a few months when the heats died down" the princess then added "I promised Starry I'd visit again and your dirtball isn't so bad. I could hang for a while".

It wasn't exactly my dirtball, so I wasn't insulted enough to comment on the remark.

"Hey do you wanna come with me" Blackfire offered.

The offer startled me, but the more I thought about it the more the idea appealed to me.

I didn't really have anything keeping me here on Earth, and there were many good reasons for me to leave. The League of Shadows wanted me dead. I wasn't with Jinx any more, and she was here so if she'd wanted to talk to me she would have, and I wanted to escape the freaks know as the Teen Titans. Sure Slade would be pissed about me running off again, but what he could do about if I was at the edge of the Milky Way galaxy.

So getting off this planet made a lot of sense. Go off world, let people forget about me and then come back later. Sure it might be dangerous, there was a chance that Blackfire would abandon me some where in the space boonies, but I was if not truly immortal then at least hard to kill and I was resourceful so there was a chance I'd make it home.

"Could be fun" I said causally.

Blackfire beamed at me.

"I'll go tell Starry the good news. It might make Robie-poo happy if we left. He really doesn't like you when you aren't saving his life" the alien princess told me.

Yeah he was a kind of a jerk about that. One minute he was like 'You could be a hero' then the next time we'd met he would rant about sending me to jail like he could actually accomplish the feat.

An example of this was when Robin led the Teen Titans, sans Cyborg who was somewhere else, over to my table and just by the way he was standing I could tell he was going to annoy me yet again.

"Red-X if you think you're leaving Earth without paying for your crimes then think again because...".

"Shut Up!" I ordered.

And he did, and before he could start up again I decided that it was time for me to speak.

"When has any Titan, individually or collectively, been able to stop me from doing anything I want whenever I want. You threaten me again and again, but it's meaningless because you can't do anything to me".

Robin didn't agree with that and tried to knock me out with his staff. He hit me on the head so hard I should have started seeing doub;e, but that didn't happen all the pain was transferred to the Boy Wonder and he dropped to the ground. Starfire ran up to him and I went and stood on the table. Now that I had to whole rooms attention it was time to really lay into them. I was going to make them sorry for ever meeting me.

Since Cyborg wasn't here I couldn't have a go at him, and this was for the best I actually thought he was okay when he wasn't trying to shoot with his arm cannon thing.

"Beast Boy"

He would be the first to feel my verbal wrath.

"What?" he asked.

I ignored that and kept going.

"You are a clown. You use humour to hide the fact that deep down you have nothing meaningful to say. In my opinion you'd be better off turning into an animal and staying that way as at least then the real Titans could use as a mascot, and not have to put with your stupidly".

Oh this felt so good.

"If you're lucky in twenty years when you can't fight crime any more then maybe, just maybe, you'll be able to find work at a carnival. Children will laugh and throw food at while you change shape to amuse them. But that's only if you don't get yourself killed first".

Now for Raven.

"You are one of the most broken people I have ever had the misfortune to met. You do everything you can to hide and push people away and it amazes me that anyone can even stand to be around you. The only reason I can think of for Robin letting you on his team is that your powerful. If you weren't useful to him, he wouldn't even bother to remember your name".

Given that I had to share a room with this total emo, insulting her wasn't that wise but at this point I'd rather sleep in a rat infested boiler room than in the same room as her. Also I wasn't sure Robin would actually have forgotten her, but if she didn't have powers she'd never have stepped foot inside Titan Tower of that I was sure.

"But behind the hood and the attitude your so desperate for human contact that you'll go on a date with an enemy just to get some attention. The only reason I don't pity you is because you are such an annoying bitch. Your judgmental, moody and the way you treat people is sickening".

The only reason she hadn't gone and blasted me was because she couldn't without harming herself, but I could tell it was a struggle for not to.

"Starfire" I said, as she was my next target "I can't decided if your naïve or just down right stupid. Your sister tried to put you in prison so she could avoid paying for her mistakes, but after one night your ready to forgive her. Just how gullible are you?"

Blackfire was no more reformed that I was. She'd tried to kill me just to see if I would actually die. I might have a use for her but that didn't mean I trusted her, only a moron ever would.

"But while you are a trusting fool I actually like you a little so here's some advice. If Robin doesn't starting manning up and give the love you deserve then leave. You're a princess go home and help your people, no one here would blame you for getting away from these freaks".

For once female tears did not move me.

"Robin" I said, deciding to finish with the leader as I had the most to say . "You're an orphan who was taken by a man whose just as crazy as the criminals he fights. You could have been sent to live with a loving family yet the closest thing you have to a father is a man that's so desperate to fight crime that he was willing to dress you in a costume and put you in danger night after night. No wonder you're so messed up".

He'd gotten up at this point so he had to listen to everything I had to say and there was nothing he could to make me stop. Which was lucky for me.

"I mean look at you" I went on to say "Anger issues aside, you are so wrapped up in being a hero that it blinds you to the fact that you could have a much better life".

Which wasn't much of an insult, but I really did think that he needed to hear what I had to day. He might not listen but I had to try.

"And as for the suit you think I stole, newsflash kid I didn't steal it, the suit was given to me by the real thief, but your too close minded to even consider the idea that I'm not really your problem. And even I had stole it you are not responsible for anything I do with it, because I am my own person. I decided what I do, no one else".

At this point Cyborg had turned up to support his friend and he had enough of his wits to verbally debate what I had been saying.

"Hey now we never said we were prefect, but at least we try to make the world a better place, and that means something".

He was so wrong about that.

"Most of the time it doesn't" I corrected "You chase bad guys and throw them in jail, but let's face prisons might as well have revolving doors for all the good they do. How many times have you faced down a crook you already stopped. You're not fixing anything because you can't even see how flawed the system really is".

Now it was Robin's turn to pitch in.

"The city needs us to protect it from people like you!".

"Yes because the police could never stop a thief" I said "Well maybe not me, but I mostly steal things from insured places that can afford the loses, it's you so called heroes who keep turning up to trash everything. Remember the museum, how many priceless artefacts did you destroy trying to stop one guy from stealing one thing. How much did your actions cost other people?".

I took a deep breathe, but started up before anyone else could speak.

"Besides it's not like I'm a terrorist, or a rapist, or a murderer" I then pointed out "but still you think it's a good idea to deal with me by trying to beat me up. Which in my view makes you no better than the thugs you love to fight so much!".

I seemed to be on a role so I didn't stop.

"How much time have you wasted chasing me when there's much worse people on the streets?" I then asked.

At this point I began to think that at least some of the people around me were actually starting to understand that I was making valid points.

"As for your enemies, well most of them are pitiful. Control Freak. Mad Mod. Doctor Light. You could crush the likes of them like bugs if you wanted to, but you'd rather play cops and robbers, but that's a game for children and you really need to grow up".

"But we saved the city" Beast Boy reminded everyone "From that Professor Chang guy, that was like last week"

I had a counter for that.

"And that's only reason they tolerate you. You have so use to people, but they only let you chase bad guys like me because they are afraid to. Just remember kids, a vigilantly is also a criminal, the only difference between us that no one tries to arrest you. But mark my words a day will come when you they fear you, and then you'll know what it's like to be hunted.

I still wasn't done.

"As for saving Jump City, what did any of you do other than act as hostages?" I asked, while not giving them a chance to answer "Robin actually came close to saving everyone and he doesn't even have super powers, but if it weren't for me you'd all be dead right now and Jump City would be nothing more than ashes. And if saving lives matters so much to then why aren't you thanking me for helping to save yours?".

That last part shut everyone, and I hadn't even mentioned how moronic it was not to call in the Justice League to deal with Slade, because even Deathstroke wasn't a match for the entire League. Well not all at once.

"Think about what I said" I urged the Titans as I turned and walked away "Or at the very least leave me the fuck alone!".

I doubted they'd ever change, but at the very least I'd gotten to say my peace, and that was something. I felt good now, really good even if I had just told Blackfire's sister that she shouldn't trust Blackfire and I got the bad feeling that the offer of ride around the galaxy was about to be taken off the table. So if I was stuck on planet Earth for the foreseeable future I'd just have to make the best of it, and survive as best I could.

Granted I had yet to figure out how to do that, but unless I got something really good as a prize it looked as if I would returning to Jump City as my employer wanted me back.

I was well and truly boned.


	17. Chapter 17

**DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 17**

 **The Games Go On**

 **Location Unknown**

After breakfast I'd donned my mask and had decided to look around to see what I could find in this 'hotel' I'd found no exits, no boiler room, there wasn't even a janitor's closet. The only place of any importance I had been able to find was the manger's office, but that had been locked, this wouldn't normally stop me the but the Succubus at the front desk had found me fiddling with the door, and she'd threatened to devour my entrails in a way that sounded very serious so I'd left well enough alone.

While I'd found no place to sleep I discover that this place did have a gift shop, for some reason, and I since I had cash on me I'd been able to buy myself some books to read and they were weird because once I'd paid for them I'd found that they would shrink to a tiny size when you closed them and become huge again when opened. Which was actually kind of cool because they fitted into my pockets and didn't seem to weigh anything when small.

Now I, and lots of other people, were back in the conference room and the walls had become huge screens that showed the different fights going on somewhere else. Whoever was behind all of this had gone to great trouble to set all this up. They'd paid attention to details as such making sure there were hot drinks and snacks put out. Not that I ate or drank anything as I was keeping my mask on, but I thought it a nice touch.

On one screen someone called Kid Wicked, or Kyd Wykkyd according to the score board was fighting Beast Boy. Kyd was part of the H.I.V.E academy. Not that I'd ever seen him before, but the school could have taken on new students since I'd left or it could be that he hadn't worn the outfit he wore now until recently.

I watched as the masked criminal's fist meet Beast Boy's rib cage and Titan made an "Oof!" sound as he fell.

"That wasn't nice!" someone in the audience called out.

Beast Boy saw the next punch coming and morphed into a turtle. Then Kyd's fist connected with the rock-hard shell of the animal. That had to hurt.

The move gave Beast Boy enough time to transform and deliver a solid uppercut in his new gorilla form.

Kyd flew back and dropped to the ground, but then he stood up with no trouble. I had to wonder what sort of super powers the H.I.V.E student had.

I watched some more as Kyd flew at Beast Boy, who was still in gorilla form, and Kyd somehow tackled the Titan to the ground and started laying into Beast Boy. His punches came fast and furious, but a gorilla was a powerful creature and as one even Beastie Boy couldn't fail to defend himself from Kyd's attacks.

He threw Kyd off him, then transformed into a bull and charged at Kyd. Wykkyd, however, was not phased the least bit. He held his cape like he was a matador and just waited.

Beast Boy attempted to hit the evil teen, but each time they came close to impacting Kyd would sidestep using his cape as a distraction.

Finally Kyd decided to end the game and held his cape in front of him. Beast Boy charged with all his might, but Kyd didn't move a muscle. Foolish morality kicked in and Beastie Boy tried to halt his charge so he wouldn't kill Kyd, but he couldn't stop completely so he skidded into Kyd Wykkyd's cape and ended up getting the material wrapped his neck.

On another screen Mammoth, who I did know, and Cyborg, who I unfortunately did know, were just starting a fight. Mammoth had all the grace and subtly of a nuclear strike, as soon the bell went off he headed straight for Cyborg. But this time the direct approach seemed to pay off.

Mammoth punched Cyborg in the jaw so hard the the Titan actually span around before meeting the ropes of the boxing ring they'd been transported to. Their arena was different the one Beast Boy and Kyd were fighting, those two were a stadium of some sort.

On the screen I could see Cyborg's right arm change and become a cannon, somehow. The Titan took aim and fired the deadly weapon. Mammoth, who seemed to be in good form today, saw the blast coming and ducked beneath the blue beam. Then before the Titan could switch his arm back to normal Mammoth was on him. Cyborg was about to have a really bad day.

That was when I heard my three least favourite words in all of creation.

 _"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"_

Over on another screen Raven was fighting Jinx, which led me to conclude that I was would fight Robin, and that Blackfire would fight Starfire. But that was just a hunch.

"What's the matter, Ray-Ray?" Jinx taunted her foe. "Scared to face anyone hand-to-hand?"

Knowing that she could win at range my ex had decided to take on the Teen Titan up close. Jinx threw a swift punch at Raven's face which Raven dodged with ease, she must been trained in combat at some point, most likely by the Boy Wonder as he was, for all his faults, a good fighter.

However Ray-Ray wasn't that great at blocking as I discovered when Jinx's elbow met Raven's face, and I smiled as I saw that the part-demon had a nose bleed.

The Titan wasn't fighting very well, perhaps because of what I'd said to her earlier, and while I didn't enjoy watching anyone get hurt there was something satisfying about seeing Raven taken down a notch.

Jinx then introduced her knee to Raven's solar plexus. The emo heroine doubled over in pain and I started to remember why I'd always had a soft spot in my heart for the pinked haired girl.

Next Jinx grabbed Raven by her hair and held her head up.

"Nothing to say, Ray? Too bad" mocked Jinx

This was brutal but oddly arousing. I was going to have to talk to Jinx and see I could find a quiet stop later so we could relive some old memories.

To finish things Jinx slammed her foe's head into the ground of what I guessed to be a training mat since their arena was a dojo of sorts, and that brought the match to an end.

Since that screen was now off I diverted my attention back to the fight between Mammoth was Cyborg. I turned my head just in time to see Cy fire his arm cannon at Mammoth. The blast hit dead centre and Mammoth fell to the ground, apparently unconscious.

"Boyah!" the part robot shouted.

Then while striking a dramatic pose Cyborg blew away imaginary steam from the tip of his cannon-arm.

I then turned my head again as the screen that had been showing the fight between Raven and Jinx came back on. A new arena appeared, this one was nothing more then two small platforms high in the sky. On either one of those platforms stood Blackfire and Starfire.

When the bell rang, not that it was actual bell, the two alien princess started duking it out. Blackfire opened fire with her energy bolts before her sister even took off but despite the surprise Starfire was able to take to the air and dodge her sister's follow up attacks.

"This is it, Starry your going down" Blackfire said as she released two more beams of energy from her closed fists.

Their alliance seemed to be over. It hadn't last very long and that might be partly my fault.

"No!" replied Starfire "Victory shall be mine!"

Then Starfire threw two bolts of her star energy at her evil and insane sister, but Blackfire nimbly dodged them and I had to admit that for a crazy bitch the evil princess was very skilled in battle. Blackfire returned fire with a barrage of her own and soon Starfire was falling, I didn't know if there was any ground for her crash into but the rate she was falling we'd soon find out.

Blackfire began to pursue her falling sister, perhaps to end the fight all the more quickly, but seconds later, Starfire sharply veered to the left and began flying upwards

The older, and much sexier princess, at least in my view, recovered from what must been a feint of some kind just in time to dodge a kick from Starfire. Then the dark haired alien grabbed her sister's leg and span her sibling around before letting go. I got a little dizzy just from watching.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled out in fear from somewhere in the audience.

He need not have worried, Starfire was not in any real danger, at least not until Blackfire had her in a full nelson. Which given that they were flying in the air I felt it was an odd choice for a move.

Get off, you troq!" Starfire screamed as she struggled.

Then the older alien princess was able to slam the younger one into a platform, which despite being in the air seemed to be perfectly stable.

"No!" Robin cried out.

Starfire managed to stand, but she wasn't fast enough to avoid what came next. Blackfire's foot hit her stomach and launched her baby sister into the sky. But in midair, Starfire recovered and threw bolt after bolt at Blackfire keep her malevolent sibling at bay.

"Why must we fight, sister?!" Starfire called out.

Blackfire didn't answer she smartly focused on dodging the incoming fire and got close enough to strike her sister physically. Blackfire pulled no punches. A quick left jab stunned her sister and then a solid right hook sent the Teen Titan spinning through the air.

The younger alien recovered yet again, and then tried to reason with Blackfire, which was foolish.

"What. Did. I. Do?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing!" Blackfire shouted "I just want to win the prize!".

That was when something really odd happen it felt like I was being dragged somewhere and soon everything went dark.

(Line Break)

 **Location Unknown**

The next thing I knew I was standing in what I guessed to be something like a holodex. The programme running made me think I was in a building that was only half way constructed. Parts of the floor was missing, and the outside of the building was all scaffolding. However there were no lose objects around like tools or building materials.

Also I was, as I predicted, fighting Robin who had started towards me only to impact with an invisible wall. If I had to guess I'd say that we were waiting for another fight to end before ours could start.

Not that we had to wait long as as soon as the bell rang, and this time the sound was more like a loud car horn, the wall vanished. Robin charged at me and before I could do more than mutter a swear word I was on the ground, and Robin's staff was pressing into my neck. I tried to push the staff off my neck, but that didn't help much, so I then lifted my knees until Robin's weight was shifted enough that he went over me and landed on his back.

Then I let go of the staff and quickly got to my feet. Which was good because the Boy Wonder was pissed and ready to do me some serious hurt. I didn't doubt that he was going to take out the frustration he felt for not being to help Starfire out on me, or at least he would attempt to.

Batman's former sidekick ran at me again, but this time my foot met his foot as he'd run into a well timed kicked. But to his credit the none super powered hero did not let the blow deter him. He might be as brutal as the thugs he fought, but unlike them he had incredible willpower.

Robin then made a jab at my midsection with the point of his staff, but I just teleported behind Robin and struck him at the base of his skull a closed fist. Robin fell to his knees and then tipped through the hole in the ground. Which could be lethal if he fell far.

I followed him and saw that he hadn't fallen enough to get hurt because that part of the floor had fallen down to the next level to make a sort of slide. I backed away then and waited for my foe to get back to his feet rather than kick a man when he was down. My good form was not appreciated by Bird Boy who just attacked again without much thought.

My next move was to jump above a low kick delivered by Robin, grab onto the metal pipe above me, and then kick him with both feet. That hurt the teenage hero, and I took the chance to kick Robin in the stomach, which once again caused him to drop to his knees.

I then kicked the little git in the stomach, and he rolled over, but still he was somehow able to get up again. The Bat had taught his student well, the old man's stubborn refusal to quit had been passed onto Tim Drake.

Still I needed to finish this so threw a punch, but Robin grabbed the hand and managed to throw me over his shoulder. I went with the fall and rolled so that I could recover fast.

Then when the Boy Blunder went to hit me again I grabbed Robin's hand and twisted it as my other hand met the ribs of the Teen Titan.

"Stay down" I ordered.

The kid was in no state to fight, mentally or physical, and while I could try to knock him out I was concerned that he'd just keep getting back up again until he could stand any more due to being dead.

It hurt my pride to do what I needed to do next, but I didn't care for some unknown prize, and maybe if I lost I'd be sent back to Earth.

"I quit" I said as I raised my hands.

Robin was under the impression I'd been talking to him.

"I'm not done with you, X!".

Since I had nothing more to say to this child I just repeated my statement and hoped someone was listening.

"I forfeit the match".

Still nothing happened.

"You heard me I quit" I said very firmly.

The third time was the charm and I felt that tugging sensation once more as I was transported away.

(Line Break)

 **Location Unknown**

When the door to the hotel room open I saw Raven and was pleased that she looked healthy. Jinx had done a real number on her, the pink haired girl had been bragging about during dinner (which had been in the served in the canteen so I didn't have to cook) and annoyingly the H.I.V.E student had ignored me when I'd tried to talk her.

I got the impression that my refusal to beat Robin either to death or at least into a coma, hadn't gone down well with the other crooks.

Not that I cared about their opinions, the only thing I did care about was that I was being forced to beat someone else as apparently refusing to fight didn't get a person taken off the scoreboard

It just resulted in a draw that would led to both Robin and myself having to fight someone else. The rules for this messed up event were overly complex in my view.

"Red-X" said Raven as she sat down on the bed.

She was staying on her side I was glad to note, and she didn't seem to want to talk either. Which was just wonderful as I really didn't want to hear any whiny emo crap.

"Raven" I said without feeling.

Since I was reading, or at least trying to and while she didn't ask for a book I knew she'd want one so I open a tiny tome so that it grew in size and then passed it to her without even looking at what I was doing. She took the book, but wasn't very grateful.

"I don't like sci fi" Raven told me.

At first I wasn't going to answer, but I felt compelled to say something.

"Then mediate" was all that came out of my mouth.

If she attempted to or not I didn't know as I kept my eyes firmly on the pages in front of me. I'd taken off my mask as reading while wearing the skull face wasn't enjoyable even it was doable. I'd also taken my gloves and boots off so I could relax a little.

"Why did you forfeit your match with Robin?" Raven then asked of me.

Not wanting to talk I made a great effort to ignore her, but she didn't give up so easily.

"I'm talking to you" the part-demon then said.

My only action was to turn the page, not that I'd read the last one but I wanted to make it clear that I wasn't interested in chatting. However my plan failed when that weird dark energy stuff Raven controlled sent my book flying off to impact the wall.

"Don't ignore me" she ordered.

In response to that I turned and glared at her but I wasn't very scary without the mask.

"I forfeited because I didn't want to hurt Robin" was the answer I finally gave her.

She clearly wanted more so I gave it, if only to stop her from bothering me even more than she already had.

"This is just a stupid contest being run by a coward who won't even show himself. I'm not going to beat people up for some prize that might not even be worth bothering to get out of bed for" I explained fully.

I then went and recovered my book so I could start reading again. Only Raven did the dark power thing once more and made the book float over to the set of drawers.

"Would you..." I started to say.

I'd been about to ask her not to do that again when Raven kissed me on the cheek. It was so shocking that my mouth stopped working.

"You're a jerk sometimes, but deep down you're not so bad" the Titan said.

Considering the fact that I'd ripped her a new one, at least verbally, only a few hours ago I would have thought she be mad at me, but perhaps this was better as at least she might stop bothering at some point.

"Yeah, whatever" I replied.

It was late so I laid down and closed my eyes, hoping she'd finally get the hint and stop bothering me.

"I might get cold later" Raven then said.

At this point I was gritting my teeth, she just didn't seem to understand that while I wished her no harm this didn't mean I cared about her.

"Just don't have another nightmare" I requested "You might not need any beauty sleep but I do".

That was suppose to be a joke but she didn't seem to understand that.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she then asked.

One day I'd learn to keep my fool mouth shut. Sadly it didn't looked as if that wouldn't be today.

"Yeah" I said "You're beautiful".

There was no point taking it back now, and she seemed happy enough with that as she shut up for a while. It just wasn't long enough for my liking.

"Do I really treat people that badly?" she inquired.

Now I just had to say to something.

"Yes" I told her "All you Titans are horrible. I tried to be nice. I even saved your lives but you still treat me like I'm the scum of the universe".

Then she surprised me again by saying one word.

"Sorry"

That made me open my eyes.

"Apology accepted" I told her.

Then I closed my eyes again but still I got no peace.

"I know Beast Boy ruined it, but did we have a good date?"

Finally I decided to just give in and talk. I went into the kitchen for another beer and when I got back I said.

"It was fine".

"Just fine" she prompted

I drank some beer and thought about what to say.

"Well you asked all the questions, and didn't given me a chance to ask any back which was a bit rude and then you ran away so I wouldn't call it a good date".

To avoid upsetting her I decided to throw her an olive branch.

"When I'm next in Jump City we can try it again".

A cup of coffee wouldn't do any harm.

"Maybe somewhere else" Raven suggested "somewhere the others don't know about".

She wasn't ashamed I guessed, rather she just didn't want it to be ruined by another of her friends showing up.

"I'm going to bed" Raven then said, who was back to being pleasant now that she'd gotten her own way "Would you keep me warm?".

She went from one emotion to another so often it was a wonder she could even function as a person.

"I'd rather not" I told her.

I was not against cuddling, but having a female body in contact with my own all night was going to leave me sexually frustrated. Last night I'd been too tired to care but it was different now.

"Fine" said Raven.

I finished my beer and got into bed. I stayed on top of the covers and I could tell she wanted me to hold her. She really was very needy.

"Sorry, sunshine, but you don't get the cuddles without the sex" I said with a smirk "and I'm still not your boyfriend".

I could have sworn her say 'yet' but I must have imagined her saying that.


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews**

 **Takao-kun**

The problem with killing the villains is that if the heroes did that then the writers would have to keep coming up with new bad guys which they couldn't keep doing.

 **Conan lagace**

Slade wants Robin alive so he won't be too upset.

 **DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 18**

 **Consolation Prizes**

 **Location Unknown**

It felt odd but at the same time so _good_ to be in X's arms. To have his muscular arms wrapped around her. His chin rested gently against the top of her head, as she listen to beating of another persons heart, and Raven couldn't help but wonder if this was all real.

Given the strangeness of recent events no one would blame her for doubting reality. Even for a Teen Titan who'd actually met the Games Master before, this tournament was odd to say the least. It didn't seem be any sort of trick, and even the losers were benefiting from taking part as there consolation prizes.

Upon losing to Jinx it was only natural for Raven to have assumed that she would sent back home or at the very least to be ignored by the host. But instead she found herself meeting with the Traveller, the being who set up this contest for reasons unknown.

He'd looked like a normal man, or at least as normal as a person sitting on a throne while wearing black robes could look. But Raven hadn't been fooled, she'd been able to sense that the being was far more than he seemed. Given that he enslaved the Games Master he had to be.

Other people had gotten consolation prizes, but nothing major so Raven hadn't expected anything special to happen. Which meant she'd be rather surprised when she'd found herself sitting down for some afternoon tea, after being transported to a lovely garden.

Her prize had been knowledge, a way to defeat Trigon's plans for her. The Traveller had explained to her that Trigon's escape from the dimension he was bound to required a few conditions.

One of those was for an eclipse to to block out the sun. Not that hard for a powerful being like Trigon to bring about.

Another was that Raven had to be at a certain place (which happened to be somewhere in Jump City) on the right day to perform the spell. With Trigon being able to influence her, combined with the prophecy then this was most likely going to happen.

Also his Gem, which was Raven, had to be a virgin. If she was not a virgin she wasn't the Gem any more and while that didn't make the prophecy invalid it did mean it wouldn't apply to her. Trigon could create another Gem, but the other conditions weren't something that happened everyday, it would centuries at least before Trigon could try to break free once more.

Hearing that had shocked the part demon to her core, and at first she hadn't known what to think, but the Traveller had explained more.

Trigon's ability to influence her emotions was why Raven went to such great efforts to keep people at a distance. She didn't want to hurt her friends so she isolated herself. This was according the Traveller exactly what Trigon wanted because feelings like love were toxic to demonic creatures. So her father would do everything he could to keep his daughter from getting close enough to someone to form a romantic relationship.

At first Raven had thought that this information was rather useless as while she had a way out, she couldn't take it. That was until the Traveller then told that Trigon's influence over her was extremely weak right now because she was in a place the Traveller had total dominion over.

She believed this because she'd been unable to access her full power when fighting Jinx, the demonic side of her hadn't manifested, and now she knew why. It was being suppressed by being here.

Then she'd why she was being told all of this, the Traveller had told her that he'd already seen how things would play out in when in another universe and that he wanted to change things because he loathed Trigon.

Raven believed that last part, because she couldn't imagine anyone actually liking Trigon. But she wasn't foolish enough to assume that this wasn't just some sort of trick. However that didn't mean she was willing to take the risk.

After that Raven had found herself in the corridor of the room she was being forced to share with Red-X, and she hadn't needed anything else explained to her.

Not that she jumped the thief right then and there, she had a few days to think things over and she wasn't the kind of girl who would have sex with someone she hardly knew, and she was rather nervous about the idea.

So she'd sought at Starfire for some girl talk. Raven hadn't told her friend everything, she'd focused on the idea of having sex with Red-X, as he was the only guy she had a real attraction. Plus they had everything they needed to make the first time special, and she was smart enough to figure out this wasn't by chance.

After talking with Starfire the idea of losing her cherry was getting less scary by the moment as while Red-X was a jerk sometimes he had a sweet time, and she couldn't deny the attraction. She'd already decided to try and have a romance of sorts with the crook at New Years, and her consolation prize was only encouraging her. Plus without her demon side holding her back she was finding it easier to open up.

Now was a good time, but last night hadn't been quite right as things had been a little tense between them, and she'd still needed time to think, but maybe tonight it would work.

Looking around the Teen Titan she glanced up at it to see it was almost seven in the morning, and while that didn't require her to get up to start her day she found that she needed to use the bathroom.

Carefully she wriggled her way out of X's arms, but as soon as she tried, she found his grip on her grow tighter at least until the crook woke up.

"You must have been really cold" he remarked.

Raven hide her face and the scooted off to the bathroom to hide the fact that she actually feeling very warm.

When she got back she found that the door had only repapered, but that it was also open and Robin was standing just outside the room. He couldn't enter the room, as only the people staying in them could do that, but that wasn't stopping him from blocking the door, and by the looks of things Red-X was not going to let the Boy Wonder act like bully.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Robin

Both guys turned to look towards the direction of the voice.

"Raven.." Robin began before stopping to try and find the right words.

The part-demon had already figured out why Robin was here. Foolishly Raven had confided in her best female friend, and while Starfire was not one to tell a secret if she could help it she was also very honest. If Robin had come out and asked Starfire about how Raven was handling sharing a room with Red-X then the alien princess would spill the beans as it were.

"I'm not in danger Robin. I don't need saving" Raven said.

And she was rather offended by the idea. Red-X couldn't hurt her here it was impossible, and even he could she was hardly a helpless damsel.

Robin's confusion was written on his face, even the mask covering his eyes couldn't hide it. Raven could almost hear him thinking

"What's going on, Rae? Is there something I should know about?" the hero asked.

Her friend didn't have all the details Raven realised. Starfire must have been able to hold something back, that or he was trying to be coy.

Robin then reached out to grab her hand, but Raven moved away from the door.

"Why does it matter, Robin?" the purple haired magic girl asked "You have Starfire".

Red-X was wisely staying out of this, but he was still listening if only to figure out why all this fresh madness was happening.

"I can't have a member of my team getting _romantically_ involved with a villain!" the male Teen Titan bellowed.

If Raven had been able to access her demon side right now her eyes would be glowing and tendrils of darkness would be making an appearance just so she could hide how embarrassed she was right now. But lucky for Robin that wasn't possible.

"So now you're in love with X?" Robin asked in a very unkind way "He's my enemy!"

Raven seemed to shrink under his rage, but that was when what he had said was fully processed. He'd said 'my enemy' not 'our enemy'.

"This isn't about you!" Raven almost roared before slamming the door.

The door vanished then for reasons unknown, but she was grateful for that, but it didn't calm her down and she only had one person left to vent at.

"We're having sex, tonight!" she told Red-X.

It sounded like a fact, not a request or an invitation.

"You will cook for me" she then added "and it better be a nice meal".

This was far from how she'd imagined her first time would be but she'd damned if Robin was not going to ruin it for her by being a selfish git. Besides Red-X could be romantic, she was sure of it.

"And find some candles" she also ordered "or it's not happening".

Candles played a big role in her fantasies, but it nothing freaky she just wanted them as mood lighting.

"Sunshine. I'm beginning to like you" Red-X said.

But only because she'd pissed off Robin so much, any one who could do as well as he could deserved a nice dinner and sex with candles.

It was the least he could do. Well maybe he could find some massage oils and give her back rub too.

(Line Break)

 **Location Unknown**

Breakfast had turned out to be an interesting affair. Until now every contestant in this game was either a villain or a hero, not that I was either in my view, but now there was something new.

'Orion' was the name given by Game Master, his actually name could not be pronounced with human vocal chords

As for his species he was a Yautja. I knew him as a Predator, and to Blackfire's people they were know by the title 'The Hunters'. According to her the Predators had been to her world in the past.

In height I guessed him to about 7'10" and he had tan reptilian skin, his upper chest is armored, and on his right forearm he had wristblade. His left arm was thankfully lacking the self destruct device. From where I was sitting I could see that Orion was wearing Mask and that he had dreadlocks didn't quite reach shoulders yet. Last of all he had deadly Plasma Caster on left shoulder.

The Games Master had also told us that "Orion" was a young Blooded Hunter that had teleported from a Xenomorph Hunt to the Contest

Another interesting thing was that Robin, also knew what "Orion" was and also he horrified that the Game Master would allow such monsters into the Contest. Apparently in this time line Batman had faced a Predator and won, but it had been a fearsome battle, or at least that was what I had overheard during the morning meal.

Now it was lunch time and 'Orion had already fought in a match against a hero called Wildebeest. The fight had been a short lived one. After exchanging a few blows Wildebeest had charged "Orion", but the Predator had stood his ground and grabbed Wildebeest by the horns, once Wildebeest had expended the momentum of his charge. "Orion" had taken one hand off a horn, grabbed Wildebeest's chin, and then hunter had twisted Wildebeest's neck, killing the hero before cutting the head off to take as a trophy.

Now "Orion" was eating a huge bucket of chicken. I watched as stripped the bones of meat and then ate the bones to making very audible CRUNCH noise. It was like watching something on the discovery channel.

"You are one ugly motherfucker" I heard someone say.

The Predator's reaction was to quickly stand up and roar at the villain who had foolishly spoken. The guy ran for it and tripped spilling his food everywhere but no one laughed.

(Line Break)

 **Location Unknown**

It was dark here, if not for the mask I wore I'd be totally blind but having nightvision just made the whole thing more scary and everything was terrifying enough already. I think the worst part was the Praetorian Xenomorph, was called Fido and it was a pet the Games Master had gotten from somewhere or other.

This was a special match. I had to win other wise I'd not be able to compete further, but that wasn't my why I wanted to win. Really I had to win or the Xenomorph I was up against would kill in a horrible way.

Being immortal wouldn't help much if I got torn to pieces. I might be able to heal knife wounds and deal with poisons, but that didn't mean I'd get better if my head was ripped off or my brains got eaten.

The problem I was having was that I was scared. The creature I was suppose to fight was the stuff of nightmares. In my case that wasn't a metaphor I'd seen the alien films when I was just a kid and the first movie had given me nightmares. I remembered the scene when some poor bastard was in the air vents and the alien was getting closer and closer, but the guy couldn't see it. He only knew it was there because of the motion detector, and then the alien was the last thing he ever saw.

Now I was moving around some caves and I didn't have a motion detector to tell me it was getting closer all I could do was imagine it and that was worse.

If I saw the creature coming then maybe I had a chance. I could pin it down with sticky Xs and then blast it with my Xenothium powered gun.

That was the best plan I had. I couldn't set up an ambush because I didn't know where I was and what I did know was the alien would come at me in ways I might not expect.

When I heard a rock fall down I turned but saw nothing. However I didn't relax as stones don't just bounce off walls by themselves. The monster was nearby.

My heart was pounding in my chest, cold sweat covered by body and my throat had never felt so dry. I was filled with fear but the fight or flight instinct refused to kick in. Fear had crippled me.

However when the time to act came and I saw the Praetorian Xenomorph I fired two sticky Xs so fast that even I hadn't know I'd done into the creature was pinned to the wall of the cave I was hiding in.

For a few seconds I could do nothing but get my breathing under control, then I wanted to run I wanted to run as far as I could and not stop until I found a place to hide.

But before I could get my legs to move the alien did something strange. It vomited all over itself, but this wasn't normal puke it was acid and that substance began to dissolve the sticky stuff that was keeping the creature pinned to the wall.

Then I ran. I legged it into a tunnel and kept looking behind me. The alien ran on all fours and was rapidly gaining. Somewhere in my panicking mind I knew that I was going to die very soon unless I did something.

I didn't think I just acted. I had explosives. I'd never used them and for the most part they were meant to be distractions. Outdoors there would but in this confined space with lose rocks they caused this section of the tunnel to collapse.

That was when I fell to the ground. I couldn't even tell how far I'd run but my legs could barely hold my weight. But when I saw the the xenomorph wasn't dead I had to get up again and I had to fight.

The alien was trapped beneath the rocks, yet it was still able to move. It's acid blood was pooling beneath the creature and I knew that if it didn't bleed to death then soon it would be free as the stones were dissolving.

Deep down inside every man there is a savage, the part that knows how to kill creatures that should by all rights be able to rip us apart. There's a reason why humans rule the Earth even while powerful lions, ferocious bears and cunning wolves still exist.

The simple reason is that having claws and teeth don't mean much when the clever ape rams a spear into your head before you can close enough to kill. My staff could become a spear and I drove into the alien creature's mouth even as it's second set of jaws made an appearance.

My spear was made of a tough alloy, it wasn't strong enough to resist the acid but before it dissolved the weapon did it's job. The Praetorian Xenomorph had a brain and when the metal was driven into that organ it died.

(Line Break)

 **Location Unknown**

Moments later I was standing before the Traveller, the being who had set all this up, and in my hands I held a brand new staff. It was much like my old one only the spear tip could electrified and it was made from Nth metal which would make it lethal to magical beings.

Yet as amazing as this weapon was I couldn't even bring myself to say thank you. All I could do was think about Xenomorph, even if death it still scared the shit out of me and I knew that if I did manage to sleep tonight I'd be having a nightmare or two. **  
**

"You fought to the death" the robed figure was now saying "and as such you deserve a bonus".

I didn't even care about that. My heart was still pounding in my chest and I still wanted to go and hide somewhere.

"Just a piece of information" the host of this event said "The button on your suit, the one you haven't figured out what it does. It makes you invisible".

I had been wondering what the button did, other than drain power. I should have tested in front of a mirror.

"Thanks" I muttered.

That was when I felt the tugging sensation and was transported somewhere else.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author Note**

A short chapter but I'm working on a new story with Damien Mason (aka the First Gothic) it's set during his college years and while he furthers his education he's also spreading his influence in the Wizarding World.

 **DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 19**

 **Comfort**

 **Location Unknown**

There was nothing stronger than wine in the suites but that was enough right now given the rate I was drinking the stuff. I didn't think Raven was happy about my drinking, as while she'd had half a glass I had opened another bottle already.

"Is that a good idea, X?" the Teen Titan asked me "If you get drunk then it's going to ruin the mood".

Right now having sex didn't seem at all important. Not with that thing out there. I might have killed the Xenomorph known as Fido but as it turned out the Games Master had at least one more. The alien called 'Rex' had turned up during dinner.

The tiny terror known as Gizmo had tried to sneak a peek at some of the Games Master's technology. While most of us had been eating dinner Gizmo had been busy working to get a panel loose. As he worked he'd started to complain about some drool dripping onto him. I'd watched in muted horror as he attempted to wipe the goo off him only to end up covered in even more.

That was when Gizmo had looked up to the Praetorian on the celling above. The Praetorian then hissed at him and shot out it inner jaw, it came no where close to actually biting the H.I.V.E student but it was sufficiently terrifying for Gizmo.

Gizmo had activated his backpack, and had latched on to Robin, while screaming for someone to save him. Not that he'd been in any real danger as no living thing could harm another outside the matches, but just knowing that there was another one of those things around ensured that I would not sleep well tonight.

"I'm not in the mood" I told Raven.

She was sexy, a sort of scary way and I had the hormones of a teenage boy to go with the body, however I was way too tense to let my guard down.

"But you got the candles and cooked" she said "and we might not get another chance".

I'd just gone to the gift shop. It had been no real trouble and I'd cooked to distract myself more than anything else.

"Sorry but those things are from my childhood nightmares" I explained "I can't relax with them around".

I expected her to either back off or maybe even appeal to my male pride by suggesting I couldn't perform and then give me a chance to prove her wrong, so it was a big surprise that she did neither of those things.

"When was the last time someone took care of you?" Raven inquired.

I had to think about that as I couldn't recall.

"Not for a very long time" I admitted.

Hearing that made her smile.

"I do owe you" Raven reminded me "You took care of me so I'm going to return the favour and make you feel better".

Soon after she said that I found out exactly what she meant.

(Line Break)

With minimal effort she pushed Red-X onto the bed and straddled him, and then practically assaulted him with passionate kisses. She couldn't resist the temptation for more and soon her tongue was inside Red-X's mouth. He brought his hands to her hips and held her there but still Raven wanted more.

She had waited all day for this, and she wasn't going to take it too slowly because she didn't have time. Besides she knew was going to have to cheer the thief up otherwise he'd spend the entire evening in a foul state of mind.

With that in mind she took his hand from her side, and placed it on her left breast. Red-X began squeezing it softly, causing Raven to moan into his mouth. This only seemed to encourage him as he increased his pace, shifting his attention towards her nipple, rubbing it vigorously through her blue leotard.

In time her moans became more frequent, as Red-X's other hand moved lower, fondling her soft, round ass. He even gave it a few soft slaps and that told the part demon that X was definitely an ass lover.

Soon enough Raven couldn't take any more of his teasing and reached behind herself so she could unzip her leotard down to her waist. Now all that covered her breasts was a bra.

Red-X placed his arms behind her back and began to unhook her dark purple bra, but he seemed to have some trouble with that so Raven stopped him and did the deed for him.

"Just relax" she urged "don't even talk".

She'd decided to do the work because she was on a clock and it was easy to embrace the idea of aggressively seeking sex when you know it's going to save the world.

Raven had already mostly undressed the crook so there was no reason not to make things even. She took off her bra and threw it on top of Red-X's discarded suit. Red-X looked up at her, the sight before him took all his attention. This made Raven blush, nobody had ever seen her like this before, but with Red-X, it felt so right.

They engaged in more kissing, each one seeming to be more intimate than the last. He put his hands back on her exposed breasts, and caressed them gently, his fingers ever so slightly pinching her erect nipples,

She moaned loudly, becoming increasingly aroused as Red-X continued to stimulate her in ways she'd never before experienced.

"Oh X, that feels so good" she admitted.

Red-X reached around and unzipped the remainder of Raven's leotard, revealing a matching purple thong that was already showing signs of just how aroused the Teen Titan was. She'd wanted to do more but now that the sex was about to happen she found herself unsure of what to do.

"Please …" she said, "Make me yours."

Red-X laid her down on the bed causing her purple hair to spread out over the pillows. He moved his hands away from Raven's supple breasts, leaving a single kiss on each nipple as he went, locating a new, more sensual target. Raven began to breathe heavily as one of Red-X's hands travelled down to her underwear.

"Please don't tease me, I need you" she moaned in desperation

Red-X's right hand found a way into Raven's underwear, exploring inside. She began letting out increasingly louder moans as his fingers ran up and down, touching her soaked slit from top to bottom. He seemed to be an expert with his fingers, circling her clit in just the right way to make her lose control.

She had never experienced pleasure like this before, she was so close and yet he had only just started

"More…" Raven pleaded"

Red-X's middle finger was soon joined by his ring finger, slightly stretching Raven's virgin walls. She moaned loudly, unable to keep the pleasure at bay. Red-X began to build up a steady rhythm, causing Raven's juices to spill out onto his hand. As Red-X pushed his fingers in all the way another time, Raven's orgasm hit her like a freight train.

"Please I need you inside of me…" she said once she had her breathe back.

Red-X moved towards his waiting lover. He placed one hand on her ass and took hold of his manhood with the other.

Then he slowly eased himself in, causing Raven to moan heavily into the grass. He soon came to a barrier, but Raven urged him on and he pushed straight through.

Raven winced from the pain, but this going to stop them. A small amount of blood began to trickle down Raven's thigh and a few tears ran swiftly down her cheek as she adjusted to presence inside her. Red-X held himself there, allowing Raven to get used to his size. After a few seconds, she had blinked away her tears and allowed him to continue.

He began to thrust slowly, his rock hard member causing Raven more pleasure and pain than anything ever had. But before long the pain subsided, plunging Raven into sheer ecstasy.

She changed her position slightly, allowing Red-X to push himself deeper into her. She had never felt anything like this before, she had fantasised about doing this with Red-X, but dreams were nothing compared to reality.

Red-X plunged his member into her once again, bringing himself right up to the hilt, causing his thighs to slap against Ravens. She moaned in satisfaction and started grinding her hips.

Now Raven was moaning loudly, she was so close to her second orgasm that she felt like she was losing her mind, but she knew that the pair of them were close, she was closer.

Red-X hilted himself into her once again, sending Raven over the edge. her inner walls contracted, squeezing Red-X's cock. He cried out, Raven's orgasm had made her so much tighter, and he couldn't hold his own orgasm any longer.

Strands of white hot cum filled Raven to the brim. Red-X held himself there, his seed leaking from Raven's opening, and collapsed on top of her. After he got his breath back, and Raven had stopped shaking, he pulled out, and then rolled over.

"Fuck we didn't use a condom!" Red-X suddenly shouted.

Amazingly Raven didn't care. She was sore, sticky in very intimate place but also very happy.

(Line Break)

"It looks fully erect now. I wonder how it tastes"

That wasn't the best dirty talk ever but considering she'd been a virgin less than an hour she was doing pretty well.

Raven started by licking my member from the base to the head and then enveloped it with her mouth. The suction felt great Raven's coiling tongue was also nice treat. Her efforts were going to pay off sooner rather than later as he her enthusiasm for the act was extremely sexy.

"Raven you should go a little easier. If you carry..."

With that she pulled my cock out of her mouth.

"Are you getting close? You can let go anytime you want" she said "I promised to take care of you".

Raven went back to giving me a blow job that proved she had to be at least part demon because she was enjoying it too much. Soon I felt myself tense up a bit.

"I'm gonna" I tried to worn her.

Then was when I shot my load into Raven's mouth and she swallowed as much as she could but had to stop which left a bit of mess

"Where did you learn that?" I had to ask.

She been a virgin an hour ago so it was a mystery how she'd figured out how to please men so quickly.

"I guess I'm a born natural." Raven said before she changed the subject "We really messed up the bed. I think we should take the sheet off".

That would involve moving so that wasn't going to happen. She couldn't even tempt me with more sex as I was spent.

"If you help me remake the bed we can have sex again before breakfast" the Teen Titan offered "Just remember to use a condom".

Yeah I wouldn't forget that twice. But I was going to worry to much about the possibility of getting pregnant as we weren't the same species and as immortal I could be sterile.

"Damn you're good" I confessed while getting up "I do want more sex".

Removing the sheet took no time at all but it was still more effort than I cared to make given how sleepy I was. The activity become more tiring when Raven started asking questions.

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

"No"

"Do you believe in falling in love?"

"No"

"Would you join the the Teen Titans?"

"No"

"Not even for me?"

"No"

"Could I ever be your girlfriend?"

"No"

Yet again she got grumpy.

"I suppose next you're going to say no to more sex"

"That would not happen" I told her "I just don't think it would work out between us. I'm a bad guy and you're a Titan".

Seemed a valid enough reason to me, and she was a total bitch sometimes. I found that off putting.

"Romeo and Juliet had families who were enemies" Raven said, as if it meant something "And they still loved each other".

As I got back into the bed I said.

"Yeah and they both killed themselves. That was not romantic that was just plain dumb".

Raven climbed into bed and laid down next to me.

"So you're okay with this being a one time deal?" she inquired.

"Yes" I answered.

"I'm not" she told me "I won't give up that easily".

At this point I decided to cuddle her just so she'd shut up. It worked, at for a short time.

"Maybe it's for the best" Raven remarked "This place makes it easier, but when we go back it won't be the same".

That made no sense to me so I asked what she meant.

"I don't want to talk about it" she told me.

Neither did I so that was okay. I figured that being forced to share a room with me had made her face her feelings, but once we were out of this insane place then she'd go back to her life as would I.

"Can we just pretend" Raven then said "Just while we're here. Can you just act like you're my boyfriend".

I saw no harm in that. We wouldn't be here for that long, not at the rate the battles were going.

"Okay" I said "Now go sleep"

I put my arms around Raven and as soon as I closed my eyes I drifted off into a deep sleep.

(Line Break)

 **Location Unknown**

I was just starting to get used to eating breakfast around other people in this place when 'Orion' the Predator slammed the skeletal head of Xenomorph on the table. It took every I had not to get up and run.

The corpse was not very fresh so the hunter couldn't mark me using the blood but he had cleaned the kill for me, and as nothing more than bone the creature was far less scary. I might actually keep it, but not in my bedroom as that would give me nightmares.

"TAKE IT" the Predator ordered.

"Thank you" I said, as I no idea what else to say.

"I'll have breakfast with my friends" Raven decided when she saw the skull.

That was properly wise.


	20. Chapter 20

**DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 20  
**

 **Location Unknown**

I imagined that it was a really hot day in this fake jungle environment that was the arena for today's fight, the Red-X suit kept me cool when it was warm and warm when it was cold. It was temperature controlled. But given the steam that was rising up from the floor I knew it must be hot.

Also I knew that since 'Orion' the Predator saw by heat that the steam was good cover for me. I might need since while my suit also had a cloaking device, like the alien did, I had no idea if it masked my heat or not.

I wasn't sure about that, but I did know that 'Orion' would also cloak himself as like me he would have quickly realised that this was not going to be a straight up fight. 'Orion' was going to try to hunt me rather than just kill me as quickly as possible.

Another thing I knew was the Predator would be cautious when facing me. 'Orion' had seen me kill a Xenomorph, and that those aliens were quite capable of killing Yautja. So I doubted he'd get in close unless he had to. I had compact explosives and a gun, which I never used but could, so if I was right he'd tried to take me out with the plasma weapon on this shoulder and then move in to take his trophy.

My mask gave me good night vision, as it was a suit meant for thief, but it didn't let me switch to infra-red and visibility was poor here due to the dense foliage. So I kept close to the steam and crept around as it was possible that 'Orion' would simply charge around because he might be assuming I'd run like in the fight with the other killer alien.

That was when I saw the Yautja, he wasn't cloaked so either he didn't have the equipment do that or he didn't know I could hide myself and had expected a fair fight.

When the plasma weapon the Predator's shoulder moved to point at me I realised that my cloaking device either didn't hide heat or his mask had switched to from a vision that did allow him to track me. Either way it it smart of me to turn off my cloaking device as it drained a lot of power, also it was smart of me to fire a sticky X at the plasma weapon.

My actions were indeed wise. The alien's shoulder mounted killing machine fire just as my sticky X impacted and that caused the weapon to discharge it's energy the wrong way which caused it to exploded.

'Orion' roared and then reached for what looked be metal disc. I'd seen Predator 2 so I knew exactly what the little device could do and the Hunter was faster than he looked. However I also was a fast git and was able to throw some Xs while my foe threw his disc.

One my throwing weapons embedded itself in 'Orion's' arm. His disc went over my head and cut the tree behind in two. I ended up having the dodge the falling truck too and when I got up the Yautja had gotten in close.

There was no point running if he could see my heat and I had no idea how big this jungle or what was in it so I nowhere to hide. I'd have to fight and hope that the Predator didn't get to make a trophy of my skull because while I might be immortal I didn't know if I could regrow a new head.

'Orion' took out his staff/spear and extended it. I did the same with my spear/staff only I extended mine further so it was bigger. Then to my surprise the alien weapon extended even more, but I was still able to match the length. Then the Yautja made sharp looking blades appear from both ends of his weapon but I only had one point.

"Oh well size really isn't everything" I muttered "And Raven seems to like mine anyway".

I really hoped that no one had been able to hear that, and to distract myself from thinking about getting to shag the Teen Titan even more I span my staff/spear so fast that to any human watching it would have looked like nothing more than blur. 'Orion' couldn't move his spear as fast as me but he was still able to show off a bit.

"Screw it" I muttered.

Our might weapons met as I tried to stab the Yautja in the chest, but the Predator was able to deflect my attack and then make one of his own. I was just able to divert the thrust and as I did that I kicked the Hunter. Which he didn't even seem to notice.

"Fuck" I muttered.

"Motherfucker" my foe replied.

'Orion' was far stronger than me so I kept ducking and weaving, and at one point I even managed to cut him there was a small amount of glowing green blood on the tip of my spear, but this meant little was members of that race had taken shotgun blasts at close range without being killed.

I had plenty of energy, but I knew I couldn't keep this dance forever and I guessed that my enemy knew the same. He was forcing to me keep moving. I never got a chance to do more than react most of the time and when I slowed for just a moment 'Orion' went for a overhead slash that I was just able to block with your spear. The Predator stopped moving for a moments and then made a clicking noise. I knew why he was either confused or perhaps even concerned: there are very few metals that would have withstood that blow. My last staff/spear would have been cut in two I was sure of that.

Taking this chance I broke away from combat. I couldn't get past the alien's guard so I knew I had to try something else. I dropped the staff/ spear, then flipped and jumped while grabbing the branch of tree. I then pulled myself up and was just about to jump on to another branch when 'Orion's' spear hit my cape and pinned me the trunk of the tree. Thankfully for me I could remove the cape with ease. Robin must have foreseen something like this happening and had it possible to forgo the item of clothing if needs be.

The Predator roared again and his wrist blades made an appearance as he chased after me. 'Orion' was really fast on his feet for such a big fellow but not fast enough.

At this point I could have shot him but I didn't thinking doing that wouldn't do me any good as guns didn't with his kind, so inside I sent sticky Xs at the Hunter and he (assuming the alien even was a he) ended up stuck on the ground. He was kneeling and couldn't even raise his arms.

Unlike the xenomorph the Predator had no acid blood to spill and while the sticky substance wouldn't hold him for long it would be long enough for me to end his fight.

I jumped out of the tree and as I span my staff I realised that if 'Orion' had been armed with a net launcher he'd have won this fight, but he'd not been equipped to fight someone like me.

My staff/spear met the Predator's head and then I span again, this knocked off 'Orion's' mask.

"Shit Happens" the alien hunter said.

Him saying that made me realise that 'Orion' knew he was going to die and on some level he was okay with that. Which wasn't odd as on when Safari sometimes you get the lion and sometimes it gets you.

All it would take was one good thrust into the eyes and that would kill 'Orion' because no matter how many muscles or extra organs he had he still only had one brain.

But then I stopped myself because I wasn't hero and therefore I didn't need to kill him because he wasn't a monster. Sure he killed that one hero, but that didn't mean anything to me and in 'Orion's' culture killing a foe in a fight was moral. Who was I to judge.

Also I wasn't a villain so I had no desire to kill for pleasure or sport, and I was not going to end another life for the Traveller's amusement even it get me some sort of a reward.

I was a thief and I was out for myself. I wanted to survive sure, but I'd won. 'Orion' wasn't even trying to free himself he'd figured he'd lost as was just trying to die with as much dignity as possible. So I'd already won.

Sure if I allow him to live he going to go on killing . . . a lot, but it would be in some far corner of the galaxy and he might just be killing Xenomorphs, which was fine with me.

On the other hand he might come to Earth some day to hunt me down for the shame of not killing him in battle, but that might be years from now or he might even respect me for winning and just leave me alone. He wasn't human I couldn't predict his actions.

All that and more when through my head and I had my staff/spear at his throat and I was staring at his face.

"I win" I said as firmly as I could "This game is over".

That was when I felt the tugging sensation and then I was somewhere else.

(Line Break)

 **Location Unknown**

My earlier fight had been longer than the last one, and not where near as scary and also unlike last time I wasn't emotional drained right now. In fact I felt pretty good about myself.

I'd defeated two powerful alien foes using my wits and my tools, and while Blackfire was most ignoring me Raven wasn't she even looking at me when she should have been paying attention to her friends and I knew those looks well. Raven was falling for me. Which meant it would be easy to get to spread her legs later.

Also while I was starving there was plenty of food and no one was bothering me as I ate. They were even serving cottage pie, which I just loved as my Mum has used to make it.

As I took a bite a dagger slammed into the table before me I saw 'Orion' standing before me. He had his mask back on, but the way he stood and his actions made me think he was going to try to kill me. Also at some point the Hunter had carved an X into his mask, which was strange because I'd won the fight.

"Trophy" the Predator said before walking away.

It didn't take me long to figure out what he meant. The dagger was made of advanced metals but wasn't something technological, the Yautja blew themselves up rather than be defeated but that hadn't been an option for 'Orion' so perhaps he had expecting me to try to steal his tech. Given that I hadn't, and the fact that I had defeated him he must have felt honour bond to give me something.

That was however mostly guesswork. They could just be race of sore losers and the dagger could have been 'Orion's' way of saying 'I am going to murder you soon' but I wasn't too worried. The chances of him finding me on Earth were low and even if he did well I'd proven that I could beat him now. But that didn't mean other members of his race, who might be far more experienced, stronger and better armed, might not hunt me merely for the challenge.

What I did know for certain was the dagger that was now in my hand seemed to weight very little yet it sliced through the metal table as if the steel was nothing more than paper. This would indeed be a great weapon in future fights.

I was just about to start eating again when Robin came over.

"Oh just go away" I said.

It was hard to tell what Robin was yelling about but it seemed to have something to do with me not killing 'Orion' when I had the chance, which was odd because he was suppose to moan about me killing people not sparing their lives.

"So its a problem when I spare the life of a killer" I argued "but when Batman does the same thing like with the JOKER every single time that monster escapes Arkham then it is alright, but if I do the same thing you have a go at me for it. You fucking hypocrite".

Suddenly I had lost my appetite so I stormed away.

(Line Break)

 **Location Unknown**

"Your fearless is driving me nuts" I told Raven as she got ready for bed.

"He hates you because you wear his suit and keep beating him in fights" Raven replied from inside the bathroom "If you stopped wearing it you'd be able to be friends. You're really a lot a like".

Now I was glad I hadn't much dinner because I felt like I wanted to vomit. I was nothing like Robin.

"But if you took of the suit you couldn't keep beating him in fights" Raven the said while she brushed her teeth.

I wanted to remark on that but she was right, this suit was amazing and I still hadn't seen everything it could do. Without I'd just be an above average villain who happened to be immortal.

"At least your not as stubborn" Raven said as she came out of the bathroom "Robin takes everything so personally and never lets things go. You on other hand can relax".

I was staring at this point as she was just in her bra and panties, and she noticed me looking she got a little shy.

"Don't look" she ordered.

Quickly she turned off the lights and got under the covers. I'd already stripped down to my boxers so I was ready to sleep.

"You looked cool when you were fighting that Predator thing" Raven said as she edged over to me

She wasn't even going to make me work for so I decided to get to it. At first I just played with the inside of her thighs, causing her to gasp, then I softly kissed her on the lips.

Then with one hand wrapped around her hip, I held her still. I used the other hand to slowly rub pussy while inside her knickers. I then poked one finger into her opening, then I slowly moving it in and out until I had a rhythm going. All the while Raven moaned.

When she wet enough I pushed another finger into her. I found her clitoris and began to pinch it in-between my two fingers. Then I brought my mouth back to her lips for more kissing. I kept at it with my hands until she screamed out her orgasm I stopped kissing her at this point I could her calling out my name.

"What more?" I asked.

I could sell well enough in the dark without my mask on so I saw her nod.

"Beg" I ordered.

She went rigid in my arms, but only for a moment as she spoke.

"I want you inside of me, please".

That was more a polite request than begging but it was close enough.

We kissed passionately and furiously, pulling at each other to remove what little clothing we had while also trying to be as close together as we possible could. My hands were all over had while hers focused in one area. It felt as if she trying to push me inside her.

I sped things up and it felt so good to be inside her. The feel of her tight cunt was already trying to milk the cum out of me but it wasn't going to end that soon.

"Go faster...harder..." Raven gasped in my ear.

I pounded into her over and over again, trying to get as deep inside her as I could and she wrapped her legs around me as if she wanted to help. This went on until the inevitable happened.

"X!" she screamed as she orgasm while I was close to cumming inside here her muscles were squeezing and then she yelled my name again and I couldn't hold myself any longer. I came into her body in hot jets.

When we both brought our breathing under control again I slipped out of her and rolled over onto my side, bringing Raven with me. We cuddled and kissed lightly, and I saw that she was sleepy.

I was too so we fell asleep holding each other.


	21. Chapter 21

**DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Reviews**

 **TwiceMarked**

I'm glad you liked it so much.

 **Part 21**

 **Location Unknown.**

Today was the last day of the regular matches and so this was the last regular match that I would fight in. So if I won this battle then I would be in the finals and that would mean I had a real shot at getting the grand prize. But before I could get to that point I had to win this fight.

This latest arena was very different than the ones I'd been fighting in until now. It was like nothing I had ever seen before, the ground seemed to be made of what I could only call obsidian and the walls were made out of jagged spikes of the same material that met at the roof like teeth in a massive jaw.

The only light came from burning torches, and they were barely enough to see by, and perhaps wouldn't have been if not for the fact that my mask allowed me to see so well in the dark.

My opponent in this battle was a young man called I had known that I was going to have to fight him I had found out everything I could about him, or to be more precise Raven had asked around and then had come back to me with a full report. Clearly she was still trying to show me what a good girlfriend she could be.

In appearances Seeker had short dark brown hair and he was about six feet tall. He wore a black t-shirt, some dark blue jeans, a brown belt, black shoes and a grey trench coat. He spoke in southern accent, but he didn't sound like a hick. He was cultured in mannerisms and polite to everyone.

As to what he wanted, well that was to learn as much about magic as he possibly could. He was called a hero by some, but according to Raven that was really only because villains kept getting in his way.

I'd never even heard of the guy. He'd never been in any comic or animated movie or series I'd seen yet people here had heard of him so he had been unique to this dimension, or maybe he was also from a different reality and how somehow ended up in the DC multi-verse.

According to rumour his speciality was forging mystical rings that had varying magical powers, some were offensive were as some enhanced him. Also according to rumour the rings on his hands give him enhanced reflexes, endurance and most worrying there was a ring that gave him a fire ball spell.

Raven had also told me that one of the rings he had collected during his quest for knowledge was the a ring of Azar. Even I had heard of that thanks to my magical studies and my pretend girlfriend had gone very quiet after mentioning it. Perhaps because the books said the ring of Azar was most potent it protecting a person against demonic magic and she, at least according to Blackfire, was part demon.

While all that was interesting what I cared about right now was that Seeker had defeated a few foes, including Speedy, who was the leader of the East Coast Teen Titans, and therefore he was not one to be taken lightly.

"FIGHT!" shouted a voice.

The loud noise snapped me out of my thoughts and I took out my new Nth metal staff. I twisted part of the staff so the spear tip popped out of the top and then thanks to another twist electricity began to dance across the blade. This was going to be very handy as while Nth metal had anti-magical properties the effect wasn't that helpful unless a stable electrical current was running through the material. When that happened even a spear became a deadly weapon against magic users .

This proved to be the case when Seeker sent a fire ball at me and I was able to shield myself with the staff. The magical attack fizzled out, as did the follow up assult as I span the staff/spear around in front of me.

Seeker was no fool, after two failed attempts he didn't keep trying to harm me with fire balls. Instead he made a hand gesture and I felt some unseen force try to pull the staff/spear out of my hands. It had to be some sort of spell of telekinesis only it hadn't worked very well as the staff was made form Nth metal and therefore the magic had failed.

I then saw Seeker's eyes narrow and I was sure that he now understood that my spear was magic resistant. So the southern gentlemen changed tactics and sent some fireballs not directly at me, but rather around me so that when they exploded I got knocked on my ass.

It was a clever tactic, he couldn't do anything to me directly, at least not at this distance, but he might just be able to knock me about so much that I broke a limb or banged my head hard enough that I would pass out.

However I didn't allow that to happen as I badly wanted to win this silly tournament, if only because the grand prize couldn't be allowed to fall into the hands of a villain, and with that in mind I changed my tactics. I collapsed my staff/spear, then I used all my super human speed and reflexes to try to make myself as hard to hit as possible.

After flipping about a little in order to throw off Seeker's aim I used one of the few spells I knew _'Glitterdust'_ as that was always good for a distraction and then I sent two throwable Xs at my foe. However Seeker brought a magical shield that deflected the attacks. I knew then that I would have to get in very close in order to win this fight.

Then I used a spell I'd never been able to get right until Raven had given a me a tip on magic usage. I made a fake version of myself appear. It was just an illusion like a hologram, only made from magic, and it would be rendered useless as soon as anyone figured out it was a lie. Seeker did that at once but it did confuse him for just a moment and that gave me a chance I'd been waiting for.

I didn't charge right at Seeker, as that would have been extremely foolish, so I came at him in a sort of zigzag pattern which made it hard for him to do anything other than throw spells at me. There were a few near misses, a couple of time I had to duck and roll, but before long as I was up close and personal with Seeker.

Then he surprised me again. I hadn't expected a scholar of all things mystical to know how to fight hand to hand, but he did and that made it hard for me to make the knock out blow.

Seeker dropped down to avoid a sweeping blow I made with my staff, and then he punched me in the stomach. The hit hurt far more than it should have so I knew he had to be using magic to enhance more than his reflexes.

Before I could recover from that my foe jabbed me in several places and then took a step back. He even visibly relaxed as if he had already won this fight. Thankfully for me my suit was very good at protecting me and I recovered very fast from the percise blows. So fast in fact that Seeker was now the one showing surprise as I punched him very hard in the stomach.

Seeker nearly doubled over in pain and he clutched his torso, and that gave me the chance to give him a karate chop to the back of the neck. Yet still that wasn't enough to put the guy on the ground. I was impressed by that as few humans could have taken those two blows and still managed to stay standing on their feet.

However as tough as Seeker was he wasn't a match for Red-X, at least not without his spells and I had a few tricks of my own.

I grabbed my opponent around the neck and used the Sleeper Hold. It took a while for the guy to pass out, but soon enough he did and then the match was over.

(Line Break)

 **Location Unknown.**

I'd gotten two prizes for winning the latest match. Seeker had handed over the ring of Azar and had told me that I might just need it one day soon. What that meant I didn't have a clue, and I had wanted to ask him about it but he had left before I could. Also since the ring was suppose to protect against demonic magic I thought Raven would be offended about me wearing it so I had it tucked away in my suit.

He had also told me to seek out a certain symbol that he drawn on a piece of paper. I'd shown it to Raven and she'd reacted but then had gone on to pretend that it didn't mean anything to her. I didn't press her about the lie and I decided to research it by myself at a later time

My other reward had been a book, which I read as I laid back on my bed.

The book was about Enochian, the angelic language that had been recorded in the private journals of a man called John Dee and his colleague Edward Kelley in late 16th-century England. According to Kelley, who had been a spirit medium who worked with Dee in his magical investigations, the language was revealed to them by higher powers, which is to say angels, and that the language was integral to the practice of Enochian magic.

Dee's journals did not describe the language as "Enochian", instead it used words like "Angelical", or the "Celestial Speech", the "Language of Angels", the "First Language of God-Christ", the "Holy Language" or "Adamical" because, according to Dee's Angels, it was used by Adam in Paradise to name all things.

But as fascinating as all that was what really interested me was Enochian sigils. They could be used to bind demons, to protect entire buildings from angelic and demonic visitors, and even to conceal humans from higher powers.

A character in the TV show Angel had used Enochian protective runes to not only make himself invisible to higher powers but also from all forms of modern surveillance.

Those symbols were in this very book so if I could figure out how they worked then I would become the best thief ever as I wouldn't need to worry about being caught on camera ever again and other forms of detection would be useless around me. People only be able to see with their eyes and since I also had a cloaking device then I would become totally unseen.

Also being able to ward a building against supernatural beings of all sort (as it covered more than demons and angels) could be very handy. It would be a lot of work to get that effect, but well worth for the peace of mind the effort would bring.

"Could I borrow that some time?" Raven asked.

Currently she was stripped down to her bra and panties, and was lying over my lap which left her ass in a prime position for a spanking. This made it hard to refuse her anything as she had a mighty fine bottom.

"Later" I said "I want to try to some of these cool wards when I get...".

I had been about so say home, but then I'd realised that I didn't even have a home. I had been living with Slade. but he wasn't exactly family material to say the least and I'd never be relaxed around him. So really I had no place to call my own.

"What's the matter?" Raven then asked me.

I wasn't sure how much I wanted to tell Sunshine about my life. If she found that I had, and possibly still did, work for Slade then she'd have a major freak out. It was one thing to be a thief that the Teen Titans liked to chase around it was quiet another to be the apprentice of the world's most deadly assassin.

"Its just that I realised I don't have anywhere to go once this tournament is over" I told my pretend girlfriend.

Well that wasn't completely true. Deathstroke had a whole house I could use whenever I wanted to, and he'd been supplied with an apartment, but those places would never be a home as long as Slade was alive.

"You could always give up the suit, and join the Titans" Raven suggested with a sly smile.

I found that idea laughable as I could never give up the suit as then I wouldn't be Red-X. Without it I was no on. I was no hero I could never spend my time chasing bad guys across rooftops in a pair of tights.

"Robin would never let me join" I told Raven.

Besides it was way too much fun to drive him crazy as Red-X and while I could drive the guy totally round the twist as a Titan I knew that I wouldn't last a week on that job. I'd gotten addicted to the rush of committing crimes and outfoxing the local white hats.

"But what about coming back to Jump City?" Raven then inquired.

That was possible as Slade wanted me to come to that city, and to met his daughter for what were no doubt horrible reasons. Saying no was a bad idea so seeing her again was a possibility.

"I'll go back" I told her "Not right away, but I'll see you again".

I'd have to do something about Blackfire first. She was unstable and very dangerous so I wanted to keep her on a short leash, if not for my own then at for other people's sake.

Killing her was a potential way of dealing with the evil princess in the long term but murdering someone wasn't really something I had in me. I wasn't even interested in hurting Talia al Ghul any more, and she had killed me not long ago.

"Then let me give you a reason to come visit me sometime" Raven said as she moved in to kiss.

When our lips met I could not resist grabbing her butt and giving her cheeks a nice squeeze.

"Someone sure likes my ass" Raven commented.

Well I was a butt guy. I could not deny it.

"I sure do" I replied.

"What do you want to ..." she said before I gave that part of her body a good hard slap.

Surprisingly, this seemed to arouse her rather than put her off and she actually asked me to spank her some more.

"Spank me harder!" Raven moaned as I did just that.

I continued to smack her behind and while that was going on she was lying on top of me and wiggling around.

"SPANK ME HARDER I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL!"

Since there was no reason not to I spanked her really hard and Raven screamed while shutting her eyes tight. She never requested that I stop, but soon I did as my hand was starting to hurt.

"Wow that was intense" my pretend girlfriend remarked "I won't be sitting down for a while".

I'd very much enjoyed getting to do that.

"I think it got you in the mood" Sunshine then added.

That fact was hard to miss as I was poking her right now, and since I was still in my suit that was saying something.

"Are we gonna do it?" I asked her.

Given that she was now undoing my belt it was very much a given.

"Yes, but that can wait till later" Raven said while getting my cock out "First I'm going to give a really, really good reason to come back to Jump City".

She leaned down and let her mouth engulf my member and she started to suck with great enthusiasm. I knew she was trying to ensnare me into a proper relationship, or at least as much of a one as we could have, using sex and I also knew it would never work but I was happy to let her try.

"You don't have to give me so many blowjobs" I commented while the purple haired girl bobbed her head up and down.

Raven then pulled away from my cock for a second and looked up at me in a way that made me want to be inside her even more than I already did.

"No I don't" she replied while looking up at me and giving me a soft seductive smirk "But I really want to".

There was only one thing I can say to that.

"Well you're lucky I can recover so fast" I said.

Being having the body of a teenager did have its upsides and also having super human stamina helped. I could get more than a few erections every day and Sunshine liked to take care of at least a few of them.

"I know I'm a very lucky girl." Raven said before completely engulfing my dick with her mouth once again

She then sucked on it for all she was worth.

"Oh" I heard myself moan while she got to work.

Raven then bobbed her head up and down as she let the tip of her tongue move up and down my manhood. She been a total virgin a few days ago and now she was sucking cock like a pro.

"Please, don't stop" I almost begged.

Raven continued to suck on me until finally I emptied his testicles into her mouth, and sucked it all down furiously.

Once she made sure she had swallowed all of it, she pulled away and smiled at me.

"Didn't even touch the sides" she boasted.

She had to be part demon as no human woman could be this talented in the bedroom department without more practice.

"Well you might have eaten, but I haven't" I reminded Sunshine "We should go have dinner".

Suddenly my stomach felt very empty. My fight today had been short but it had also been very intense and thus had left me feeling a little drained fuel wise.

"We have food here" said Raven.

That was true, the cupboards kept restocking themselves but I wasn't in the mood to cook and the food they served here was actually rather good. Besides I'd put the xenomorph skull in the kitchen and even when it had been reduced to nothing more than bone the thing still sent shivers down my spine when I saw it.

"Yeah but if we stay in here then I don't have to get dressed" Raven pointed out.

That was a very good argument, and the skull seemed a lost less scary when you had a nearly naked girl in the kitchen with you.


	22. Chapter 22

**DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 22**

 **Location Unknown.**

The final match of this tournament was not what I had expected. Rather than face off against a single foe in another arena we were all going to fight each other for the championship title in one big battle. The last person standing was the winner. He or she would get the grand prize, which was a single unlimited wish.

We could wish for anything we wanted and it would be ours. Which meant the winner could have anything she or he ever dreamed of possesing. Fantastic wealth, great power or they might simply have their worst enemy killed and that was just the stuff I could think of right now.

Upon hearing this naturally the group had divided itself into bad guys and good guys, and I was happy to stand with the crooks as I belonged with them more than I did with the heroes. Still it helped that no one I cared about was on the other side.

Also there were girls in both group, which was different as until now I'd only been made to fight other men. I wasn't sure if I could strike at a women, but soon I would find out as even though the guys here out numbered the girls there I was bound to have to trade blows with a woman at some point.

As soon as the word "FIGHT!" got shouted out we were all on the move.

Some psycho in black robes and a skull mask, that was no where as cool as mine, came at me with a scythe of all things. My staff had a hard time in keeping my foe's sharp blade away from me, and what made it harder was that this guy really seemed to want me dead for some reason.

By dumb luck the Grim Reaper wannbe some how managed to knock my staff out of my hand. Then he came in for a killing blow but his swing was too high and I was able to grab the weapon by the handle. Then I kicked the guy in the black robes as hard as I could which caused him to let go off his odd weapon just enough for me to take it off him.

The scythe wasn't the kind of thing that I was used to using, but since I didn't have any time to use my Xs I had no choice but to swing the awkward weapon around in an arc.

I didn't mean to do it, but I killed Grim Reaper guy the scythe that had been his sliced his stomach opem with little effort so while most of my head was freaking out about the dead body a little part of it was telling that the scythe had to be very magical. However there was no time to think about there being someone's guts on the floor as I was under attack.

Things were so messed up that I could barely focus on one enemy before another one was trying to get my attention and the next thing I knew the scythe was a sickle, which was far more manageable. I was able to block Robin's staff as he tried to hit me repetitively.

The Boy Blunder seemed to have singled me out, as I was special to him, and because of this he attempted to beat me up. His staff was a blur, but I was able to deflect his strikes and then I went on the offensive. The sickle, that was now mine, allowed me to force Robin's weapon out of the way long enough that I could stomp on his foot. But that didn't even seem to register.

"Have I done something to upset you?" I asked of Robin.

I didn't care enough to hear his answerer and given all the background noise around us I doubted I could have heard him anyway, or that he heard me. Besides I didn't need to as I was shagging one of his friends. That really had to hurt his feelings.

Robin returned the favour and stomped on my foot, so I had to dance around a little as we both tried to separate our weapons. When we finally managed to do that someone grabbed me from behind. That was when I saw Supergirl and I could also see that she holding me above her.

I then found myself being thrown across the arena, which was a large and swallow silver pit off some sort, and when I landed I felt the ground start to shake. Now parts of the ground were raising up at different rates and I also noted that no one was flying although I didn't know why.

Now I had a height advantage, as the platform I was crouching on was rising up higher now, and I could see the chaos all around me.

It was a riot of colour and noise that I didn't get to enjoy for long as Blackfire blasted me off the platform. Thankfully my wonderful suit protected me from the worst of the attack

"What the hell!" I growled.

Before I could do more than get irate about that. Blackfire was trying to kill me again she had her hands wrapped around my throat, but this at least I was able to stop as I brought my knee up and pushed her over me.

Then the next thing I knew the sickle was once more in my hand and I was about to cut her neck open when I stopped myself. My first kill hadn't been intentional, but this time I had actually wanted to make Blackfire bleed and that wasn't like me. Sure I'd thought about killing her, but planning something and doing it were two different things.

I knew then that it was the sickle making me so bloodthirsty, but I could not bring myself to throw it away so instead I stashed in my belt and knocked the alien princess with a swift kick to the head.

After that something grabbed me from behind and before I could even swear I found Kyd Wykkd on my back, he was like a cross between Batman and an evil monkey.

"Get off!" I snarled while spinning around.

I body slammed the mutant freak into the ground, or I would have if he had still been on my back. He had teleported away and was now on top of me. Then I transported myself on top of Wykkd and beat him up before he pull them same trick on me again.

Before I could even finish doing that Robin was back to bother me and this time I had no patience for him. I used all of my fighting tricks to stop Batman's sidekick from pummelling me. His kicks and punches were deadly but as ever he seemed to lack focus when fighting me so it wasn't too hard to stay one step ahead.

When the time was right I was able to throw Robin over my shoulder. Then I twisted his arm so hard that Boy Blunder screamed loud enough that it defended everything else out.

This time me doing more damage than was needed had nothing to do with being bloodthirsty I was really enjoying this fight now. The adrenaline was rushing through my veins now and my appetite for action had been wetted. I wanted to win. I would win.

That was when Robin somehow kicked me in the head, and despite that fact that my mask did protect my head the blow really hurt.

Before I could recover from that Batgirl kicked me to and I keep moving back until I bumped into Jinx, who had somehow made it this far, and she tried to attack with me with her powers.

I ducked just in time for the pink coloured energy to go over me and hit Batgirl, who stumbled forward and rammed into Jinx. That left me with just Robin to worry about and him I could handle.

Timmy boy was yet again charging right at me and I blocked the blow, and then I returned the favour. My blow didn't fail to connect, but it didn't do much to phase him. Still it brought me enough time to fire a couple of sticky Xs at his feet, and that trapped him place. I could have done that much sooner, but I'd wanted to preserve my resources.

Now there was no point holding back so I started firing Xs at everything that moved, and as I had expected I ran out of sticky stuff long before I ran out of people to disable. So I switched tactics and use my throwing Xs at anything I could and by this point folks were getting a might peeved at me.

I got tackled by a massive woman who I'd never even met before, and I didn't get the chance to introduce myself as she was too busy bashing me into one of the raised platforms.

It really hurt, but that didn't stop me from hitting the huge lady in the shoulder as much as I could and when that didn't work it was her turn she punch me in the stomach.

Then I ended up on my knees and that would have been it if not for the fact that I could electrify my suit. That very much distracted the woman who had been beating me up and it gave me the chance to use the rotary Xs on the back of my hands to make the woman back off a little.

That was when I dived between her legs and used the blades to cut her limbs, that was enough to drive her to her knees and I finished her with a solid kick to the back of the head. But I that was far as I got because Robin was back yet again and he was attempting to strangle me with his staff.

In order to get out of that I used my teleporter again and then I pressed the button that made invisible. This allowed me to catch my breathe and I was about to drop the cloak when I realised that I could just sit out most of the fight, and rejoin when it suited me best.

Which was smart, only bending light didn't help much with Supergirl around and when she started walking towards me I started to panic. I had nothing that could even slow her down.

Then I remembered the ring of fire Seeker had given me this morning. That had been a surprise as he'd already given me a ring yesterday, and I had to wonder if that guy had somehow known I'd need the magical item.

I sent a fireball at Supergirl and that knocked her down in just the right wat that I caught a glimpse of her underwear. That sight distracted me so much that I was caught totally by surprise by Batgirl, who must have seen where the fire ball had come from.

My next action was to drop the cloak and a second later I had to side step to avoid another kick by Barbara Gordon. I grabbed her leg and then spoke to the heroine.

"Does your father know you're out this late Barbara" I said.

Hearing me call her by her first name shocked the masked woman enough that I was to use my greater strength to twist Batgirl's ankle. I had no intention of doing her any real harm but once I let go I knew I'd done just the right amount of damage to make it harder for her to move.

This gave me the advantage and by forcing her move. I made her put pressure on the sprained ankle, and that made her lose her footing. In a fight such as this that was mistake a person couldn't afford to make, and this proved to be true as I beat Batgirl.

Sadly for me Supergirl was not out of the fight just yet and she did not take kindly to someone hurting her friend. Of course I didn't take kindly to aliens with god like power throwing me across the room,

"Okay pal" the hot blonde said as she lifted me up "I'm going to...".

"Clark Kent is Superman" I said to distract her.

It worked really well she dropped me and I managed to say on my feet.

"How do you...?" she asked.

She never got the chance to finish the question as I had taken out the scythe and had just used to make the goddess bleed. Like her cousin she was vulnerable to magic and this weapon was magical so I was able to cut her. However I only sliced her arm as she was really far too pretty to ever disfigure.

"Ow" she called out "What?".

I then used some smoke bombs to add her confusion and then I used the scythe do the one thing that no woman could stand to have done to her. I cut off some of her hair, and that totally ruined her look.

Having the stuff would be handy if I ever decided to do some voodoo on her, and given the way my life was going that could happen one day soon.

"You little creep!" Supergirl called out "I'm going to pulverise you!".

That was when the sickle grew back into a scythe and I used it to sweep the hot alien babe off her feet, and then the blade was at her neck. Only I managed to stop myself from possibly killing the heroine.

Not that she needed to worry as Robin had just tackled me from behind and now we were wrestling. I had dropped the magical weapon and my power reverses were running low so I couldn't use any of my tricks either.

We ended up fighting like children rather than professionals. I felt my nose break as Drake rammed his elbow into my face and he wasn't much better off as I was I now had him in a full body nelson.

I managed to get a hand free and I tried to reach for my staff only attempting to do that just resulted in me getting overpowered by Robin. Yet that worked to my advantage as when we changed place he got hit by Supergirl who had just been trying to punch me.

That made me laugh as the blonde had used enough force to knock out a human being and now Timmy boy was out cold.

"Robin. I'm so sorry" she called out.

Her apology was heartfelt and it was also poorly timed as it gave me time to hit her with a fire ball at close range.

Before I could see if that attack had been enough to put her out of action I felt a tugging sensation and everything started to fade away.

(Line Break)

 **Location Unknown**

When the sense of dislocation ended I found myself in largest room of the hotel. Which was the place from which the fights were normally watched and everyone else was there even the people who had been knocked out. Everyone looked fine, other than the guy I had killed as he looked to be in some pain, but he was alive so that was something.

Also the room had been transformed into party central. There were balloons, streamers, and even a banner with the word 'Congratulations' written on it in big bold letters.

"RED-X IS THE WINNER!" the Games Master called out over the intercom.

No one cheered, but I didn't take that personally as they all just looked confused.

"He has earned the right to one wish which he can make at any time using this scroll" another voice then added.

I assumed it was the Traveller who was now speaking but I had no time to think of that as what looked like a rolled up scrolls in a transparent container floated down from the celling. Thankfully there was little in the way of fanfare as it did.

I took hold of it and then looked it over. It was rolled up and tucked away safely in glass cylinder, and while it looked like nothing special I knew enough about magic to know that I something of awesome power held in my hand. I could feel it.

"Only he may use it" the voice of the Traveller then warned.

We'd all seen the power of the being that was behind this tournament so no one was foolish enough to try to take my prise from me.

"Now enjoy the party" said the Master of Games "Within the hour you will be returned to where and when you were before you left".

There was a lot of food and drink on offer, and now some music was playing but I wasn't remotely interested in this sort of thing so I headed off to my room, and I completely ignored Jinx when she tried to talk to me as I wasn't in the mood to hear anything she had to say. She'd had plenty of chances to talk to me over the last few days.

To my complete lack of surprise Raven was already in the room.

"Not one for parties" I said after taking off my mask and gloves.

She was fully dressed, sadly, and sitting crossed legged on the bed.

"Who won?" she asked me.

That question did surprise me as I had assumed she had watched the fight, and had just slipped out before the festivities had gotten going.

"Me" I answered.

She didn't react to that at all.

"How was the fight" she inquired.

I found it hard to answer that question, but soon I was able to form words.

"It was insane" I told her "it was like this grand mash up. Everyone was fighting each other and it was all sochaotic. I could barely tell what was happening most of the time and the rest of the time I was fighting. I used every dirty trick I know to win".

Raven had nothing to say on that either, but she did want to know about something else.

"Did you get the big prize?".

"I did" I told her while taking the scroll out of the cylinder.

Her only reaction to this was a raised eyebrow, but when I laid the scroll out on the bed she couldn't help but examine it.

"Scroll of Unlimited Wish" she read out.

My guess was that I had to write the wish down before it could be granted as there was a quill provided. There was no ink, but I highly doubted that I needed any.

"You would wish for anything" Raven was now saying "there's no limit".

Which was explained by the name.

"So I could end world hunger, or cure cancer" I said as I mused over possible wishes.

Raven looked concerned as I spoke.

"You could" she agreed "But you need to be careful. The wish would be granted, but not in the way you expected".

Since I didn't want to blow up the planet or turn everyione into ferrets by making the wrong wish I decided to ask her to explain further.

"Say you wished to end world hunger than you could end up killing everyone who doesn't get enough food by stopping them from feeling hunger at all, or the wise might cure everyone who has cancer now but not everyone who will get it later. Which would be nice for a lot of people, but if you wished to know how to cure cancer than that would be better".

I got what she was saying. She didn't think my wish would be in anyway perverted but it could be granted in a very literal way. Which explained why the scroll was so big. With so much space I could carefully describle exactly what it was I wanted from my wish.

The only problem now was that I had no idea what I wanted. I'd been so distracted by winning, and by a certain purple haired semi-demon, that I hadn't taken the time to think about what I would wish for if I did win. Still there wasn't a time limit on this thing so there was no need to rush.

With that in mind I put the scroll away and tucked into my belt next to the sickle. I hadn't even realised I still had that and I hide behind my cape before Raven could see it.

"The Master of Games said that we would be out of her in about an hour" I informed the Teen Titan "So I won't see you again for a while. I was on the other side of the country from you".

Raven had by now resumed her quest to reach enlightenment or become one with the universe, and was sitting cross-legged on the bed again.

"An hour, huh" she said "What can we do to pass the time?".

I got the sense that she wanted to me suggest sex so that she didn't come off as a slut, but I wasn't in the mood to mess around.

"Me I need to lie down" I said as I put my words into action "I'm wiped".

I couldn't see her face but her posture told me she was a disappointed.

"Oh" was all I got from her.

I decided then to throw her a bone.

"We could cuddle for a while".

That seemed to make her happy and before I could blink she had herself wrapped in my arms, and while it wasn't a smart idea to close my eyes I just couldn't help it. I really needed to rest and I had the feeling that when I opened my eyes again I'd be somewhere else, but I didn't worry about.

Worries could wait for an hour.


	23. Chapter 23

**DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 23**

 **Tattoo Parlour** ** **\- Gotham City****

I slipped my shirt off, then pulled off my t-shirt and took a seat on the bench as the body artist examined the odd designs I wanted tattooed all over the top of me.

"You sure?" asked the guy, who looked like he was a retired members of the Hell's Angel Gang "Doing all these tats is gonna hurt".

Yeah it would sting like a mofo, I knew that, but it would all be worth it as long as this guy got the designs perfect. If he didn't then I'd be super pissed and the body artist would feel my wrath. Not the owner of this place knew how much trouble he could be in because he had no clue that I was Red-X.

"I need them done as soon as possible" I told the guy I had thrown quite a bit of money at only moments ago "So let's do them all in one session".

Thankfully all the symbols were plain black so there was no need to worry about colour, and none of the runes were that complex even they did look a little strange.

"Buddy this will hurt" the artist warned me as he got out his needles.

By now I was used to pain and I didn't think that I had to worry about things such as getting an infection as if I could heal being stabbed in the back then the work of needles was nothing to be concerned about.

"Don't worry about it" I told the former bike "As long as they get done right I don't care about anything else".

And if it all went well I'd become invisible to any sort of remote observation or detection. Which I knew would come in handy.

 **(Line Break)**

 **Roof Top - Gotham City**

Hours after getting myself inked, in very powerful session that latested all day, I stared down at the dark streets of Gotham and listened to various police channels as well as the private communications that Batman and the Justice League used, through the comm link that was built into my mask. I'd discovered this latest feature only a few hours ago, and yet again I was amazed by the things this suit could do.

The reason why I standing on a rooftop listening to the police was because I had decided to try being a hero. I often mocked the people that ran around night after night in caps and tights, but I'd never really tried to see the world through their eyes, and until I did I had no real right to judge them. It was that whole 'make a mile in someone else's shoe' deal.

Plus now and again, it was always a good idea to do things that confused your enemies. I decided to do the misleading stuff it here in Gotham because this was where I had been before the Master of Games had dragged me off to wherever the hell that bloody silly tournament had been held.

I should really be on my way back to Jump City by now as it was an unwise idea to keep Slade waiting, but at the same time I wanted to defy him simply because I could. Besides if I wanted to do I could just wish him right out of existence and he couldn't do a thing to stop me.

There were two reasons as to why I hadn't already done that. The first one was that I didn't want to make a wish now and then discover later that I should have waited a little longer. The other reason was that I was due to inherit Slade's vast fortune, and I might not get the money if he just disappeared. If than happened than I'd very irate.

Also I still had lots to learn from the guy, and a big part of me really wanted to know what Wilson was up to. If he was going for some sort of world domination thing then I wanted to see it, and then sabotage the scheme at just the right moment so it all blew up in the guy's face.

Then there was the fact that he wanted me to met his daughter, and unless she was exactly like her father I didn't think it would be a good thing to leave her alone with him. The last thing Jump City needed was Deathstroke the Next Generation. Plus Blackfire had left me, and most likely the whole planet, behind so I was single again and Slade's daughter could be hot.

Then there was Raven, who did want to see me again, and while I was not going to go rushing to Titan Tower in order to find her, she was kinda fun in bed so I did want to hook up with her again at some point.

My thoughts about what I could do with a certain Titan were interrupted by a police report. Some cops down in Crime Alley had come under heavy fire from some gang bangers.

Crime Alley wasn't to far me according the map I had memorised and I had purposely stayed close to that area as I knew that the place was well named. The choice to do that was paying off.

Within a few moments I had arrived at the alley thanks to teleporting, and I was just in time too. The two cops who had been under fire were now crouched behind the remains of their cruiser and a gang of seven men were advancing upon them. Not all of them had guns, and a few only had close combat weapons, but that was enough prevent me from just attacking them outright.

Since my supply of tricks had been replenished after that big smack down at the end of the tournament, by the Traveller I assumed. I had plenty of things to lash out with. I used exactly seven X-shurikens and with them I badly wounded seven crooks, which was so much fun. I even managed to get the guys armed with automatic rifles to drop their weapons.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" shouted out of the thugs as he pulled one of my red throwing Xs out of his arm.

I made a mental note of where the tossed my shuriken as I had no way of buying, stealing or making anymore of them, so recovering them was important.

"Who cares" another of the tattooed thugs said "Just smoke him".

The others seemed to find some sort of courage from their leader's words and they quickly raised whatever weapons they had.

A criminal with a spare 9mm pistol aimed at me, but he didn't get the chance to fire as I shot a X out of my palm, and the X wrapped itself around the thug rendering him immobile.

Then the two men nearest to me charged. I dodged a clumsy swing with a baseball bat and then kicked out at another which caused the guy to tumble to the ground in a rather undignified manner. Then I shot out an adhesive X which acted like glue, and that stuck two outlaws to the street as their shoes were now covered in very sticky stuff. After that I kicked the guy who was lying prone on the ground in the head.

Before I could do anything else the remaining members of the gang, the ones that could still move, all screamed as dark metal projectiles were embedded into their caused them all to drop their weapons and scream and I saw that the projectiles were bat shaped.

As I looked up I saw that Batman himself was watching me, no doubt his eyes were full of suspicion, but I couldn't tell for sure as he was on top of a nearby building. However there was something in my gut was telling me that he was not happy to see me.

Since I also got the feeling he was going to attack I shifted into a fighting stance and I gave the Bat the universal sign for 'bring it on'. Which had been a foolish thing do, even more so since I was now pretty sure that the Gotham's Grime Guardian was not alone.

Then I noticed the two cops that were now pointing their guns at me. Which was in my mind very rude as I had in fact been trying to help them, not harm them.

"This is what happens when you try to help people" I muttered.

Clearly the hero life was not meant for me and it was also very obvious that I needed to leave this city as soon as possible.

I focused on one of the roofs above me and I threw down some smoke before I teleported. Then I turned around to see Batman and Nightwing standing there, they hadn't been fooled for a second.

"Okay" I said to myself "Nice night for a run".

I put my words into action and I ran like a bat out of hell, or at least I ran like a guy who was being chased by a bat from hell.

Something flew past my ear as I teleported again, and I didn't get very far as Gotham's finest had sent a lot of backup into Crime Ally, and part of those reinforcements was a helicopter than shone a spotlight on me. Which told Batsy and the original Boy Blunder exactly where I was.

"Nightwing, no" I heard Batman call out.

While I'd started running again I still didn't get very far as something wrapped itself around my foot. It was a wire that Nightwing had fired at me from some sort of gun. However he wasn't going to be able to hold ,e with that I as my suit allowed me to send an electrical current down the wire. Grayson's suit was not insulated like mine was and he got shocked.

Then I cut the wire with the knife I'd gotten from the Predator, and I had been about to start running yet again only I got tackled by the Dark Knight. If I hadn't been so scared I would have felt more than a little honoured to met the guy. As it was I just electrified the suit again, but this time it had no effect.

Suddenly Batman had me pinned against the wall and was slapping some cuffs on me, and while I was pissed off I was also very impressed by how easily he had beaten me. But I wasn't actaully that surprised. I might have beaten Robin and Batgirl, but they were only apprentices really, Bruce Wayne was the master.

"Let's see what you look like" Nightwing said as he pulled my mask off.

When he saw my face I smiled at Grayson.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked the first dynamic duo.

Before they could answer I gave them something to think on.

"As soon I get a chance I'm going to tell everyone that Bruce Wayne is Batman" I then said "Oh and that the Batcave is under the manor, and that Nightwing is really...".

I never got the chance to finish as the Dark Knight shoved me into the wall. For a human he was really strong.

"Or maybe Commissioner Gordon would like to know what his daughter gets up to at night" I then added.

That had been a silly thing to say as it got Nightwing mad and that meant he was less likely to listen to reason.

"Why are you here?" The Batman demanded to know.

I decided to tell the truth as at least he was focused on the larger picture.

"I'm came looking for Talia al Ghul" I admitted.

Well that had been the plan. I hadn't really decided what I would do if I ever caught up with her, but I'd needed to do something to stop myself from feeling like a victim.

"Why?" the Bats demanded to know.

He wasn't giving me anytime to think so I had no time to fudge the truth.

"She tried to kill me" I said.

Well she hadn't tried per say it was just that I hadn't died, and technically it had been Ubu and given the chance I would kill that guy. However it was not a good idea to mention any of that given then he and Talia had a thing.

"But I got distracted by the tournament, and now I don't really have reason to be here so I decided to try out being a hero" I confessed.

Nightwing snorted before talking to me some more.

"You don't expect us to believe that do you" he remarked.

Batman said nothing, and I got the sense that he knew I wasn't lying.

"It's not like I'm some psychopath" I pointed out "I'm just a thief I specialise in stealing high tech stuff, but I'm between jobs at the moment so I thought I'd see what its like to play for the other side for a while".

I had the skills for it, and not being able to die made the gig a whole lot safer.

"So you want to be a good guy?" Nightwing asked.

This time he didn't sound like he thought I was joking.

"Well I did think about it" I said truthfully "but given what's happing I'm thinking of writing a tell all book. I know things. Secret identities, events that have yet to happen, that sort of stuff. I'll need something to do in while I'm locked up in Arkham".

Not that I was likely to get thrown in there. I wasn't criminally insane I was just a selfish jerk with lots of cool toys and some knowledge of the arcane arts.

"So unless you want everyone to know that Oliver Queen is Green Arrow then you better let me go" I demanded.

The only way to shut me up, other than letting me go, would be to kill me, which wouldn't work even if they'd been willing to do it. They might try to wipe my memory, but arranging that would take time and I could escape while they were sorting it out.

"Are you blackmailing us?" Nightwing inquired.

Judging by the amount of pressure Bats was applying to my arm he wasn't happy about the idea either.

"I am" I replied "You won't kill me, and if you don't let me go I'll be letting the world know that Clark Kent is Superman. I bet I could make a lot of money selling that little tidbit".

Batman did not take kindly to that either and he let my arm really have it.

"Not that I really need to say anything" I added "I made sure that people will find out in case if I ever go missing".

Since I was lying at this point I didn't dare to supply any details.

"So you better let me go" I told Batman "and just to prove I'm not such a bad guy I'll leave town. You'll never see me again, fate willing".

Despite the fact that my deal was reasonable The Bat still didn't let me so I made my move. I activated my rotary Xs, then I flatted my palms and and twisted my wrists so that the blades cut through the cuffs. As I was doing that Batman smartly backed off.

"Besides I think you have bigger fish to fry" I then said "Someone's gone and turned on your night light".

The Bat Signal was indeed lighting up the night sky, and I knew it meant that something big had to be going down.

"This isn't over" Batman promised as he and Nightwing moved away.

It was only when they were out of sight did I let out a breathe and reach for my mask. I wasn't sure if I'd won or not but what I was sure about was that getting out of Gotham was a really, really good idea.

I had to get on my flyinf motorbike and go to Jump City. The one problem with that was the fact that I couldn't recall where I had stashed the damn thing.

(Line Break)

 **The Batcave – Gotham**

Hours later, upon returning to his hideout Batman had sent Nightwing home as the younger man had a town of his own to look after. Also he hadn't wanted anyone to see him with the mask off as then they'd know how truly worried the Dark Knight really was.

While the encounter with Red-X had been short, it had also been intense as now Bruce understood just how dangerous the crook really was. The criminal was somewhat skilled and he had an advanced suit which gave him access to lots of gadgets, but those things weren't what made the thief so worrisome.

Red-X knew he was, he knew who Nightwing was, he even knew who Superman was!

As he updated a file the Batman pondered the situation. He considered options on how to deal with Red-X in ways that weren't fatal. Erasing the man's memories was an option, however arranging something like took time and he'd hadn o way of holding X other than to hand the crook over the police.

The Watchtower would have been an option, however the League was still rebuilding the station so there was no place up there to hold people. At least not without them suffocating.

Batman suspected that Red-X had been lying about having a way to get the information he had out to the public if he went missing, but Batman hadn't been able to risk calling that bluff. If it had just been him he might have but Nightwing and Batgirl didn't deserve to have their lives destroyed.

Which was also why he had to come up with a way to deal with this issue in the long term. Having Jo'nn wipe the thief's dangerous memories was an option, but Batman wasn't sure if the Manhunter would agreed to it.

He would have to find another way, and thanks to the Batcomputer he had a number of options. None of them were good, they were just necessary.


	24. Chapter 24

**Reviews**

superfanman217

Thank you.

 **DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 24**

 **Slade's Hideout – Jump City**

"Well, we got the message, what do you want?" Gizmo asked.

The midget of mischief and his companions stood in the dark below Slade's chair and they all waited for him to speak.

"I have a job for you" Slade said in a flat, monotone voice that made him sound rather bored about the whole thing "A simple task, really. And I am willing to pay handsomely".

From up there Wilson resembled an unkind king who was looking down upon his subjects.

"Just how much is 'handsomely?'" Gizmo inquired with a sneer.

In response Slade held up a small device and then tossed over to the younger criminals. Upon the device a number flashed on a screen, it contained a lot of zeroes.

"I dunno…" said See-More as he looked at the device "If we can't use Jinx, then things will be a little tougher".

Wilson had, for reasons unknown the rest of the gang, insisted that Jinx not be involved with this job in anyway.

"Could be real dangerous" See-More added.

Slade narrowed his single eye and then tapped a few keys on another device. The numbers on the machine the H.I.V.E students held between them changed. A few more zeroes were added. It was a lot of money.

"But I think we can handle it!" said See-More with a big grin

He was the latest member of this little gang and therefore hadn't learned that it was unwise to annoy Deathstroke.

"So what's the job?" the crook Billy Numerous asked, he also sounded rather bored about the whole thing.

Slade did not answer verbally, instead he pressed a button on the arm of his chair, and the monitors behind the crook blinked to life to reveal recorded videos of a blonde haired teenage girl.

"A kid? What do you want a kid for?" Mammoth grunted, scratching the top of his head.

Mammoth was not the brightest guy around, and therefore he also didn't know that it was a bad idea to annoy Wilson.

"That is none of your concern" Slade said dismissively. "Just bring her here to me, and then you will get paid".

The crooks then looked over the videos.

"She's cute" Gizmo said softly enough not to be heard by Wilson.

He at least was smart enough to know not to piss off Slade.

"Yeah, maybe when you're done I should ask her on a…" See-More started to say, but he trailed off very quickly.

All eyes then focused on Slade. He wore a mask but somehow all the crooks knew that Wilison was glaring at them.

"If one hair on her head is out of place then you will regret it" Deathstroke said in a calm yet still somehow scary voice.

"Okay, we get the point!" See-More replied.

He was holding his hands up as if he was afraid that Slade would launch himself from his chair and throttle the life out of the young crook.

"Just bring her to me" Slade ordered "Now go!"

The four crooks grumbled to each other and then turned to leave. Slade watched them go, and then spun his chair around to face the monitors. Half the images of his daughter changed to footage he'd taken of Red-X over the short time he'd been interested in the boy.

Rose and Red-X looked good together. They'd make a nice couple.

(Line Break)

 **The Mall – Jump City**

Rose, Slade's daughter, and I walked through the closed mall, searching for something for me to steal for her. This wasn't exactly my idea of a romantic date, but it was two in the morning so there wasn't any where open, Besides it hadn't been too much trouble to break into the place as I had been able to disable the cameras and while that wasn't a concern for me I didn't want Rose to get into trouble with the cops.

"So some people were talking about adopting me, but they chose another girl" Rose told me as wandered around.

She crossed her arms, and then she ran her hands up and down her own arms as if trying to warm herself against the cold. I was tempted to wrap my cloak around her, but I had already taken off my mask and that exposed me enough. Besides it was actually rather warm in here.

"You were living in an orphanage?" I asked.

I hadn't been able to think of anything else to say. I was actually feeling a little awkward, which was odd for me as by now I really shouldn't have had this much trouble with the dating thing by now.

"Yeah…my mom died when I was really young" Rose informed me "And I never knew my father... well until now".

Given who her Dad was she would have been better off staying with the other orphans, at least in my view.

"My Dad left me when I was a kid" I told Miss Wilson "And then I got separated from the rest of my family so I know what it's like to alone".

At least she'd had a roof over her head. I'd been worse off a year ago. I'd been hungry enough to steal from people who could afford it, and I'd ended up living in an abandoned house.

"This is some kind of a date" Rose said, smiling with amusement.

With that we started walking, wandering with no particular direction. There was a brief silence, with neither of us sure what to say.

"This was my Mom?" Rose said as she reached into her pocket and produced a photograph that she handed to me

It revealed a smiling woman holding a baby wrapped in her arms. The woman seemed happy, but her eyes had a sadness to them.

"That's the only picture I have of her…" Rose said sadly. "She died when I was still a baby"

Given that her mother been involved with Slade then she might have been murdered by someone wanting to hurt Deathstroke. A guy like that had to have made more than few powerful enemies over the years.

"I'm really sorry" I replied, but only because that was what you were suppose to say.

"Thanks" Rose said, and then she forced herself to flash a smile. "Hey, why all this concern for me? Are you this way with all the girls?"

Actually I didn't care enough about Rose to listen her talk about her crappy life, but when Deathstroke the Terminator tells you to take his daughter out then you don't dare say no or screw it up.

"I can be a softy sometimes" I said "Just don't tell anyone"

Rose giggled a little, but the mood was totally ruined when someone else spoke.

"Let's see how soft you are" a voice said from the darkness "On the inside"

I pushed Rose out of the way just in time to see Mammoth's massive fist to smash into the floor right where she had been standing only a moment ago.

Then I put on mask and got ready for yet another fight. I seemed to get involved with a lot of them these days.

"What do you want?" I asked my fellow H.I.V.E students.

I was somewhat perplexed by why they were here. I had no grudge with them and as far I knew they had no problems with me. I'd not hurt any of them during the tournament. However they might want my grand prise, but if they did then they were fools.

"Your date" Gizmo said with a snicker "A cutie like her needs a real man as a boyfriend, not a kid like you".

Given that he was a tiny person I found this amusing. It was like having Stewie Griffin trying to take my girl.

"Like I'd ever go out with you!" Rose shouted.

Slade's daughter was not that imposing, she wasn't even armed or wearing armour, yet the crooks were taken aback by her words. She had that inner fire that could turn a helpless girl into a deadly foe. Still she was in over her head.

"Rose, get out of here!" I said as I reached for my gun.

I'd never actually used the weapon in combat but I knew it worked, and killing people was becoming less of an issue for me.

"You're kidding!" Rose said while moving into a combat stance "This way more fun than stealing from a mall".

Personally I would rather be taking things with my lovely five fingered discount, but now that wasn't an option.

"If it's a good time you want, we're glad to help out!" Gizmo retorted.

A pair of what I guessed to be be robot arms popped on his backpack and they launched a pair of boomerangs into the air that proceeded to make their way towards us. Rose and I both leapt away in separate directions before the strange projectiles hit us.

Then the boomerangs circled back around, making another pass our way, but before they could any damage I shot one out of the air with my xenothilum powered energy weapon. I then tried to shot the other one but Rose surprised me by whacking it with a chair that had been left out in the food court.

"Hey! I worked for hours on those things!" Gizmo shouted.

Before I could comment on that Mammoth had me in a bear hug and I did not enjoy the experience one bit.

As I struggled I saw Rose taking on Kid Wykkyd he was about to pounce when Rose spun around and delivered a powerful kick straight into his chest, which sent him into the wall.

That so turned me on for some reason. Which was odd because it wasn't as if violence normally aroused me, and currently a big guy was pressing into me so this wasn't the time to think about hot girls.

"Hey. Keep your hands to yourself!" my date for the evening spat out as another of the crooks tried to grab her.

While she was yelling I was electrifying my suit. which really annoyed Mammoth, but did nothing to free me. However I did get to kick See-More in his stupid face when he got in close to mock me, but that was all I could do. Mammoth was so strong that I couldn't get free and even my rotary Xs were no good because my arms were all tangled up. If I used them I'd more damage to myself then my enemy.

"Hey tough guy, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I heard Cyborg quip as he got Mammoth off me.

Then I could hear Gizmo insult everyone in his childish way as he readied another pair of the boomerang-weapons for launch. Only a pair of green energy-bolts came out of no where and blasted the robot arms to pieces before the little crook could fire his boomerang-weapons.

"On my planet, we have a name for someone who plays with such dangerous toys" Starfire told the midget of mischief.

As I moved away from the crooks and heroes I saw Robin and Kid Wykkyd go at it. The Boy Wonder kicked at Kid Wykkyd's head only for the silent villain to vanish into the wall, and them he reappeared behind Batman's sidekick, only Tim saw it coming and started to punch the mutant.

Also I saw See-More slowly backing away from a big green lion only to bump into Mammoth, who was also looking less than certain of himself as he faced off against Cyborg. They were soon joined by Gizmo and Billy Numerous, who also looked as if they had a sudden change of heart about this whole situation.

"You know boys, I'm thinking maybe our pay-day can wait a while" See-More said to his companions.

I didn't speak. Instead I was in process of grabbing Rose so I could get her the hell out of here. If I let Slade's daughter get hurt then my life would become very painful in the future.

"Aww man, I was just getting to the best part!" Gizmo whined as I used my own grappling hook to take my date up to the top floor.

Sadly for me not all of the Teen Titans were occupied with the crooks, and I ran straight into Raven who did not look happy to see me.

"Hi, Sunshine" I greeted.

Using my pet name for her did not amuse the part-demon. She was not happy about me hanging around with another girl I could read that all over her face.

"Whose this?" the female Titan asked to know.

I didn't really know what to say at this point.

"Me" said Rose while moving to stand in front of me "I'm his date".

I had the horrible feeling that Raven was about to re-enact the fight she'd had with my ex-girlfriend Jinx last Christmas. Only this time one of the girls didn't have super powers, so it wouldn't be an unfair fight.

"Screw this" I muttered.

Wanting to get away I dropped some smoke and I grabbed Rose around the waist, then I used the hook to get us up to skylight. It was open because that was how we'd gotten in here in the first place.

"Let's get you home" I said to my date "Before he kills me".

Which wasn't as horrible as it sounded as I couldn't die, but still it was best avoided

(Line Break)

 **Slade's Hideout – Jump City**

Beneath his mask Deathstroke the Terminator smiled. He was watching some more footage. Rose hadn't known that she had a small camera on her person, and while most of the footage was of no interest to Slade he was intrigued by the fact that Red-X no longer showed up on film.

Wilson suspected that some sort of magic or advanced tech was involved as his apprentice had returned from a tournament with some impressive prizes, and for some reason the skull on an alien creature.

Red-X had not supplied much in the way of details, and Slade didn't care as he had other things to focus on. Besides he had other ways of finding out about what the Master of Games had been up when hosting his event.

His daughter was for now his main project. Deathstroke wanted to secure his legacy. An apprentice was one way to do that, as was moulding his daughter in a copy of herself. Also grandchildren were a possibility.

That had actually been the point of hiring those H.I.V.E morons, and why he'd tipped of the Titans that the crooks would be there.

Wilson had known that the young heroes would prevent anyone from being harmed. He'd been so sure of that he had even been willing to risk his offspring's wealthfare on it.

Slade had not only wanted to see how his child handled herself, but he had also wanted to put Red-X and Rose in danger so that they could become closer. Nothing brought people closer together than shared peril, and if his daughter wanted to learn how to fight in order to better protect herself, than that would be a nice bonus.

When he heard footsteps Slade pressed a button on the arm of his chair and the screens blinked off. It was then that he saw the tiny figure silhouetted in the doorway behind him. Wilson straightened and turned his chair to face the young person who had entered his sanctuary.

The small figure stepped forward, and Slade noted that his daughter seemed uncertain about she wanted, however he knew that really she did know what she wanted, she just didn't know how to ask.

"Can I help you, my dear" Wilson asked.

Rose stepped closer to her father, and now that she was standing in what little light there was Deathstroke could see how angry she was. This was good in Slade's opinion.

"I don't want to be helpless anymore!" Rose shouted, her voice echoing through Slade's lair "Teach me how to fight".

Slade turned his chair back around to face his daughter. He sat completely still, like a statue made from marble, and he looked at her with total seriousness. He had been hoping for this, yet part of him was disappointed by how quickly this had happened.

Clearly Rose had not felt protected by Red-X. Yet he was sure that his apprentice should have been able to deal with the H.I.V.E students. Something must have happened to the thief to make him less sure of himself, that or the Titans had gotten involved before X could really start to fight. Either way Slade knew he had to increase his apprentice's training. His apprentice needed to learn to destroy his enemies totally.

"Do you mean that? Truly mean that? Are you prepared to do whatever it takes?" Slade asked his offspring.

His voice was completely neutral despite the fact that he actually wanted to pass on at least some of his knowledge and methods to his child. Having her give him a grandson was also a plan, but that could take years and Slade didn't think he had that much time left.

"Teach me. Everything" she requested of her father.

Under his mask Wilson couldn't help but smile.

"That's my girl." Slade said as he rose to his feet, his voice taking on a note of fatherly pride.

He stepped down to stand in front of her, his single-eye meeting her twin orbs as they gazed into each other. Then he did something he'd never done before. He hugged his daughter.

Rose made no move to return the gesture and embrace her father as he held her. She kept her hands at her sides and simply stared into the darkness of Slade's lair, feeling that darkness hold her in a way that Slade never could.


	25. Chapter 25

**DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Part 25**

 **Slade's Hideout – Jump City**

I just didn't think my new outfit suited me. Wearing it made me feel like I was in a pair of pjs, but at least the silly costume was all black and it allowed me to move by body freely. That was going to useful as this morning I would be helping to train Wilson's daughter, Rose, in hand to hand combat.

"Ah, Rose" greeted Slade as his child entered his room you "We have been waiting for you".

That hadn't been a criticism, it was just a comment so Rose didn't take any offence.

"I'm ready now" she said

The girl was eager. That was good to hear as while in theory I could live forever that didn't mean I wanted to waste my time.

"Is this really necessary?" the young woman then asked.

Rose was now tugging at her new costume's gloves. In a lot of ways it made her look like her father. The biggest difference was the metal mask, Rose didn't have one, but she had shortened and then dyed her blonde hair so that it was now jet black. Also she had a sword strapped to her back. The over all effect was kinda hot.

"Yes, as my apprentice, you must wear the uniform" Slade was now saying "And the change in your appearance will help to keep you safe".

Rose then looked me, and then at her father.

"His outfit doesn't look anything like his" she pointed out "I mean the one with skull face, not what ever he's wearing now".

Slade at least had an answer.

"Red-X already had an established identity" Deathstroke told his offspring "And wearing the suit gives him a psychological edge over the leader of the Teen Titans".

Plus it was an advanced piece of tech that I knew how to use. Giving it up would just be foolish. Besides just owning it was driving the Boy Wonder up the wall and that was so much fun.

"Okay I have another question" the girl said "How'd the heck did you know my size?"

No doubt she found it worrying that her father knew her measurements. I also found it a little creepy.

"I have my ways" was all Wilson had to say on the matter "You shouldn't be concerned by such things. You have other matters to focus on".

Like combat training.

"Such as?" Rose inquired.

"Naturally you won't be using the name 'Rose' while you are wearing that uniform" Slade was now saying "Soon you will need to chose a new identity for yourself".

I could think of a few names for a sexy female assassin.

"Yeah…about that. I was thinking…the Ravager" Rose then said.

That had not been one of the names I'd have given her, but clearly it floated her boat.

"Very well…Ravager" Slade said with a nod of what I assumed was approval "Your training begins today".

That was cue to get to work so I walked onto the mat and readied myself.

"Red-X will be your instructor for the time being" Deathstroke explained.

Ravager was not pleased by this.

"My instructor!" she exclaimed "He's no older then I am!

Age didn't always have much to do with skill, or wisdom.

"Apprentice you will do as I tell you" Slade said "He is your instructor. He is going to teach you for now, and when you are ready I will take over".

Ravager folded her arms to show her disapproval and I decided that she so needed to have her ass kicked by me.

"And what's he going to teach me?" Rose then asked.

This time I could answer the question.

"How to fight meta-humans" I told her.

She could handle herself well enough to deal with normal human beings. No mugger would ever get the better of her, but when it came to super beings a person needed to up their games as it were.

Ravager dropped into a fighting stance when she got onto the mat and that made me smirk.

"Draw your sword" I ordered.

Ravager just gave me a confused looks so I gestured toward the blade that was slung over her back.

"Your sword" I clarified "Take it out your going to use it".

Ravager drew her sword and smiled. Which she had a right to as she was armed with a deadly kanata and I had no weapons.

"Now attack" I instructed.

Ravager swung at me and I ducked under it easily while still smirking at her. Ravager gritted her teeth and swung at me again, lower this time and I dodged that too. I could have counter attacked then, but I just didn't feel the desire too. My lust for battle seemed to have faded since the end of that blasted tournament.

Rose was now getting mad I could see it in her eyes. She brought the sword over her head and swung it down. I just side-stepped to right so tar the blade buried itself into the mat.

Ravager was beyond mad now, she was furious. I could imagine that she was thinking that I was making a fool out of her, and that was true I was in fact trying to make her look silly. After all I was also Slade's apprentice and I didn't want to be replaced, so I had to make it clear that I was still the better choice. If only so I'd still inherit Wilson's fortune.

"Have we started yet?" I asked my sparring opponent "I don't have all day here. I have plans you know".

They actually involved taking her out, but she didn't know that yet.

Ravager growled and tried to stab me, only I span out of the way of the blow and then I elbowed her in the back as she went past me. Compared to the likes of Batgirl she was slow so I had plenty of time to react.

Rose had stumbled and fallen to the ground, but she stood up again quickly and she didn't seem to hurt.

"Okay, here's what you did wrong" I said to Slade's brat "Don't let your feelings get in the way of your rational thinking. It happens to all of us, it's happened to me. I've even used to defeat people more experienced than me, but you can't afford it if you're taking on a meta-humans who want to kill you".

Ravager had listened to what I had to say before she said anything.

"Aren't you afraid that eventually I'll be able to cut you?" Rose then asked me That I might even kill you? I mean, it's not going to happen today, but if I practice enough".

Given that I'd already been stabbed a couple of time I did not want to go through it again, but since I'd also survived both of those stabbings I wasn't too worried about getting sliced open.

"The sword was just for this lesson" I then explained "I let you use it because I wanted you to realize that just because you're armed and I'm not, doesn't mean you have an advantage. I have the experience and the skills to kill you even though you have armour and weapons".

In order to prove my point I attacked Ravager. I twisted her arm and then took her sword off her before putting the blade to her neck.

"See what I mean".

Hopefully she did or the next time some meta-human crook got his hands on her she would either end up dead, or at least in the hospital.

"That's enough for today" Slade then said "I think Ravager would benefit from facing a robotic foe".

She did need more basic training, and I frankly had better things to do than teach a novice.

"I'm going to go shower first" Rose then informed us "It's hot in this outfit".

It took some effort, but I managed not to think about her in the shower.

"X" Slade then said as he moved to the bank of computers on the farside of the room "I have something to share with you".

Intrigued I followed my boss over the machines and then I saw some pictures that made me go from feeling a little horny to feeling very angry. The screens were now full of images of Ubu, who for some reason was here in Jump City.

"What's this about" I asked my employer.

"Ubu is here looking for you" Slade informed me "He was ordered by Talia al Ghul to find out how you survived".

It sounded as if Ra's al Ghul was dead, which made me wonder if Slade had killed the centuries old man. Not that it really mattered to me as I right now was more worried about how Raven would react when she next saw me. Also given that I was back in town I should contact Jinx at some point to see if she still wanted to get back together, she at least could keep things casual. But that might not be such a good idea if Slade wanted to to peer bond with his daughter.

"I want you to kill him" Slade said very bluntly.

While him saying that didn't come as a total surprise it still hit me hard. I'd known that Deathstroke would want me to take a human life sooner or later, and I had planned to deal with that situation when I had to. Now that it was here I found that the idea didn't seem to terrible. Ubu was no innocent, and he had technically murdered me so I figured that I was entitled to some revenge.

"We will of course treat this as it were a proper contract" Wilson was now saying "I have already forward half the payment to your account, and upon completion the rest of your payment be transferred".

I wasn't sure how to process that. This had gone from me getting some payback to being a contract killing. Which was against my morals as I was a crook not an assassin I had no desire to take lives in exchange for cash.

Morality aside this was a big step up, or possibly down, from being a thief. Also the money being offered was good and I did have my future to think about. Plus if I refused I had to then consider what Slade would do to me. He couldn't kill me, but if he discovered that I was immortal then I had no idea what he'd do to me.

Running away wasn't really an option as Slade would just track me down again. I was stuck in his web, and the only way to get out of it was for Wilson to die, but I didn't think I could kill someone like him. Not if I couldn't kill a thug like Ubu.

Which made it tempting to kill the guy just so I could find out if I could end a human life on purpose.

"I'll do it" I decided "Just tell me where he is".

(Line Break)

 **Docks – Jump City**

Slade had already done most of the work in advance. He had already located Ubu for me and now I just had to kill the guy. Which in theory should be rather simple. Only I'd never set out to kill anyone before yet I was one hundred percent sure that I could do it. The guy had killed me first so it seemed right.

Ubu was here in Jump City to find out about me, to discover how I was still alive. How exactly he was suppose to do that was a mystery to me because not many people knew much about me. So I suspected that actually he was suppose to find me and do a proper job of killing me, or maybe even drag me back to his masters so they could figure out how I had survived being poisoned and stabbed.

However I suspected that Ubu was actually working for Deathstroke as a sort of double agent, and that Slade didn't need the guy anymore for some reason that I couldn't even guess. Not that it really mattered as Ubu was going to die. That was just how things had to be.

Besides I was suppose to take Rose out to dinner tonight and that meant I didn't have the time to fuss over exactly why Slade wanted Ubu dead, and I was starting to care less and less, this was about me not Deathstroke. I was going along with his schemes until I could find some way to free myself from his grasp.

Which would involve me stabbing him in the back at some point, and I was pretty sure it would be a literal way. I even had a cool magic weapon to kill him with. But that could wait as I was still benefiting from this whole apprenticeship deal.

As I located Ubu, who was standing alone behind a warehouse, I realised that I hadn't actually decided how I would kill the guy.

I had a lot of options. I could have used one of Slade's many sniper rifles to ice the guy from a safe distance, and given the size of the guy, combined with the fact that he was also a deadly killer, then that would have been the smart choice.

On the other hand I wanted this guy to see me coming. I wanted him to know that it was me who had killed him and I wanted to make his passing hurt so badly that when he made it to hell he'd already be screaming.

To that end I had the perfect tool. The sickle I had taken from that Grim Reaper wannabe, it made killing easier and I was pretty sure that it was a powerfully enchanted weapon so it had to help with the fighting. Besides I intended to use it on Slade at some time soon so it was a good idea to see how effective it was at ending lives.

Since Ubu knew what Red-X looked like the under the mask I had decided to take if off. I wanted to see the eyes of my killer when I got my revenge and I wanted him to see mine.

However while I wasn't trying to hide who I was or what I intended to do that didn't mean I was going to just walk up the guy and try to stab him. I wasn't stupid as Ubu looked big enough to pulverise me in hand to hand combat, which meant I needed to be sneaky.

So instead of simply charging right at my target I took out my gun and aimed for the thugs leg. I wanted to cripple the guy before finishing him off with the sickle. That was the smart way to do this.

I carefully aimed and pulled the trigger. Only when I fired Ubu seemed to flicker and it took only half a second for me to figure out what I had just happened.

It was hologram and this was a trap. I didn't know if Slade was in on it, but even if he hadn't been he must of suspected that Ubu was just baut. But I didn't have time to think about that as I suddenly found myself surrounded by League of Shadows ninjas.

I opened fire again and killed two of the warriors before any of them could react. The rest of my shots missed as my foes were agile, but at the very least I had gotten a couple of them without suffering any injuries myself. Which was a good start if nothing else.

Since I knew that my gun wouldn't help me as much they got in close I holstered it. Then I felt the sickle in my hand and I watched as it grew into a scythe, it was a clumsy weapon but it felt good to hold and when the first ninja charged at me the killing tool proved its worth.

The assassin's blade met mine and then I swept my body so that when the ninja tried to strike again he went right past me, and then the man died as I slashed the magical weapon across his exposed back. Blood now coated the magical weapon and that gave me an odd sense of pleasure.

Another assassin died soon after that as our weapons locked and I was able to shoot him at point blank range while keeping my scythe in place with one hand. I barely had a moment to register the fact that I had just killed four people in a matter of seconds.

Once that was done I span on the spot and took in my surroundings. The other ninjas were holding back now, as if waiting for something.

It wasn't long until I saw Ubu for real. He was wearing clothing very different that the warriors around us, he looked causal in jeans and a white-shirt, however the Wolverine claws he had strapped to his wrists really didn't go with the rest of the look.

"You will..."

That was all Ubu got to say as suddenly Batman swooping down on us and I watched as he took the ninja's down with little trouble. I was so impressed that I almost forgot to run away.

Thankfully my legs remembered how to do that and before long I was disappearing into the night. I once more moved like a bat out of hell was chasing me, only this time my getaway was successful.


	26. The End

**Author Note**

This time it really is a Red-X update. In fact it's the last one for this story for reasons you'll come to understand once you have read it. I think its an interesting end and it leaves things open for a sequel.

If you've read the whole story you now understand that it was mostly about Red-X trying to find a place in the world and failing badly at it. He can't be a hero, but he's not a very good villain either.

He got into way too much trouble, and everyone knew too much about him for him to be an effective thief. Also he went from one romance to the other with girls he could never make it work with for different reasons.

In short he made a pig's ear of things like people sometimes do.

There was no overall plot, no big bad and I don't think there needed to be as that was not what the story was about.

 **DC Gothic – Red-X**

 **Finale**

 **Nightclub – Jump City**

"Come on pal, what happened?" a voice asked.

I looked up at the bar tender and caught my reflection on something. I'd changed my appearance somewhat earlier today so for a second I'd seen a stranger in the mirror.

My hair was now trimmed, and I wore glasses to cover up my eyes. It wasn't much of a difference, and it wouldn't have fooled the like of Batman, but I didn't really need to disguise myself now.

Not since I'd decided to use my wish to erase all knowledge that I was Red-X. People still knew Red-X existed, but now no one knew who was under the suit, not even Slade which meant I was now free of him too. I should have been happy about that, but I wasn't.

"Just give me another drink" I said

My choice of drink for this pity party was alcoholic it was something the bartender amusingly call it 'Red Xtreme' and mostly it some sort of energy drink mixed with vodka. Clearly it was a Red-X themed drink, but it was better than the plushies at least.

"Fine" replied the man behind the bar as he made me more 'Red Xtreme'.

I was lamenting everything I had no lost, and worrying about what I was going to do next when the mood of the room suddenly shifted. Mostly it was the drop in the sound level that told me something was happening.

"Wow!" the bartender called out.

I turned and saw an orange skinned girl who started to dance a few meters away from me.

"Starfire?" I muttered.

She was moving her hips and tossing her head to the beat of the song. All the males in the club watched in awe as she danced. They were all in lust with her, aside from me. I had no attraction towards her, Starfire's sister on the other hand. She was sexy, also scary, but so hot.

Starfire was looking at the guys watching her with an innocent smile on her face and her green eyes gleaming in joy. She was totally oblivious to the real reason the guys were looking, or perhaps she wasn't as naive as she looked and she enjoyed the attention.

Robin came in to dance with Starfire. Robin was in his hero outfit, he was even wearing the long black cape with an underside of yellow. I was still of the opinion that he looked like a fool, but judging by the looks he was getting the girls in the club did not agree.

"You think this was a good idea?" the Boy Wonder was saying to Starfire.

The music was still going, but not loud enough to prevent me from hearing everything they were saying.

"Friend Robin, she needs this!" Starfire replied" She has been inside her room for days without anyone to talk to or enjoy company of".

It didn't take my keen mind to figure out who they were talking about.

"Well she does that a lot Star" Robin replied.

As I watched Cyborg and Beast Boy joined in with the dancing, and I started to wonder if I could more than a few days without seeing these guys. Jump City was a big place and I had been keeping my head down ever since Batman had come after me yet still the Titans were around to spoil things for me. All I'd wanted was a few drinks and now here they were again. I had to be cursed.

"Problem is, she has been doing it more than ever" Cyborg was now saying "Ever since we got back from that tournament".

Now they had my attention. My wish had been carefully phrased so that no one had any memory or information about who Red-X was. However given that I'd shagged Raven a lot during the tournament she knew me as someone other than Red-X. She knew my real name, so she might remember the face under the mask but have forgotten that I was Red-X. Which would explain why she was having a rough time of things. She had to be confused about what had happened.

"Yeah, I think it brought back some bad memories of Malchior" Beast Boy was now saying.

I had no idea who Malchior was, but I already wanted to beat him up.

That was when Raven appeared and gave Beast Boy a glare. Her lavender eyes were coldly grilling him for daring to mention that name.

"Is that what this is about?" she then asked the group.

By now things were getting back to normal in the club, so I had to strain to hear what the Titans were saying.

"Not totally" the green skinned teen said.

Raven sort of slumped a little.

"You all need to leave me alone. I am fine really" she insisted.

The boys of the group at least had the sense to drop the subject, but Starfire did not.

"Friend Raven, we all are concerned for you. That is why we brought you to this place of dance and music in hopes it would uplift you!"

Raven rolled her eyes, although it was hard to tell under the cloak.

"Loud music and blinding lights are not what I call fun" the purple haired girl told her friend.

I didn't much care for them either, but I was here. Although part of why I was here was because a one night stand seemed like a good idea and this club was none as a hang out for college students.

"Listen I know you have best my interests at heart" the part demon was now saying "But I just don't party like you guys sorry. I like being in the dark alone. So enjoy the dancing I'm going to have a drink"

With that she headed towards the bar and took the empty seat next to me. I was sitting at the end of the line of stools as I liked having my back to the wall. Also this spot also allowed me to view the dance floor without looking like I was too interested in what was going on.

"I never asked for any of this" I heard Raven say.

By now I was wondering if her choice of seat was because she actually recognised me but she didn't want to draw any attention to me. Which wouldn't be good as I doubted Robin would be happy to see me.

"You okay?" I asked.

The teenage heroine turned to look at me, and she made no reaction. It was as if she had never seen me before in her life. It was unsettling, but part of me wondered if it was an act. This might be her version of giving me the cold shoulder.

"I'm fine, really" she said to me.

Either she was a great actress, or she had no idea who I was. I wasn't sure which it was so I kept talking.

"Oh really?" I replied "Cause you don't look fine"

Raven sighed in annoyance

"I'm fine, really" she said.

That at least I was sure was a lie.

"Really?" I inquired.

I knew as well anyone could so I could tell I was getting to her. I wanted a reaction and I would get one.

"Yes!" she almost screamed "Really!"

With that I turned away and gestured for the bartender, he was busy but it didn't take very long to get to me as he had seen who I was sitting with.

"What will you have?" I then asked the Titan.

Rather than answer the question she made one of her own.

"What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

My answer was simple.

"For you and me to have a drink, and maybe talk" I told her.

I still wasn't sure if she was just pretending not to know me because she was pissed off at me, or if she really didn't know who I was. Not knowing threatened to drive me mad.

"No, thanks" she said "I don't want to talk."

I didn't believe that either.

"If that was so than you would have left the first second I talked to you" I pointed out "Yet here you are".

She surrendered a little then and let me buy her a drink. I got her what I was having and the bartender did not question Raven's age despite the fact that she was _Teen_ Titan.

"You're right. I am upset" she said after getting her drink "But I don't see why I should talk to a stranger".

Those words did not tell me anything really. Her attitude could still be some sort of act.

"Sometimes people open up to strangers more easily than to their friends" I told her "You don't have to care about what I think if you tell me something because you don't have to ever see me again".

Raven looked to her friends; all of them were dancing even Beast Boy.

"What is that stuff" the young woman asked me when I lifted my glass.

I had a drink named after me. I was rather flatted by it now. That might have something to do with the amount I'd h ad.

"Red Xtreme" I told her.

Raven picked up her glass and drank some.

"Not too bad" she remarked "But I don't like red"

That could have been a dig at me. I wasn't sure.

"I really shouldn't tell anyone" Raven then said.

Since I wanted to know I decided to offer something in return for this valuable knowledge.

"How about I tell you what is troubling me. Than I will listen to your problem" I suggested "That way we'll be even".

That sounded fair to me.

"I guess we could do that" Raven agreed "But of I do, you have to promise to never tell anyone".

My assumption was that she meant not to tell any sort of social media. She was kind of a celebrity after all. On the other hand she might still know who I was and be worried I might tell someone. Who I hadn't a clue as I didn't have friends.

"Sure thing" I promised

Raven took a deep breath, and than downed the entire glass of drink I'd just gotten her. Which led to me ordering more.

"Well, this is the problem" Raven told me once she had her second drink "I met someone who made me feel things".

Which on the surface of things sounded like no big deal.

"For me that is special, all my life I've been treated as strange" she informed me "My tastes towards the darker side of things can be off-putting to most people".

Oddly I found it attractive in a women. Perhaps because the slightly evil ones are more willing to experiment in bed.

"Then there was this person treated me... well kinda nice" she said "He made me feel happy and safe. All my life I never had someone who tried to see what was under the surface".

Well I didn't remember it that way, but to be fair I'd been rather wrapped up in fighting scary aliens at the time.

"Now I can't remember who he was" Raven told me "I can remember what we did and the things he said. He really opened up to me, but I have no memory of his face or his name".

Well I'd really fucked up everything for her it seemed.

"I've never felt more alone in my entire life" she then admitted "And I don't know what to do. I want him back, but how can I find someone whose face I can't remember? I don't even have a name... well I have a name, but its not much help".

By now it was clear that she remembered being with Red-X, but my wish meant she didn't know who the guy under the mask was. I was sitting next to her and she had no clue who I was.

"So I decided to pretend nothing happened" Raven then said "It worked for a while, but my friends have noticed that I'm not okay".

Now I felt really bad about all this, but I hid it well. At least I hoped I did.

"So who are you?" she then asked.

That question caught me by surprise. I had expected her to ask me about my problem.

"Nobody special, just a stranger" I told her.

She looked at me and for a moment I thought she might recognise me, but it passed.

"So 'just a stranger' what's your problem?" she asked.

I had to phrase things right as my problem was related to hers, so to give myself time to think I ordered two more drinks. Thankfully I still had cash as I had emptied my accounts before making the wish.

"My name is James" I then told her as I didn't really know how to start "Its hard to explain. I was in some trouble. I got involved with a bad person and I was too scared of him to not do whatever he said. Even when I ran away he dragged me back into his messed up excuse for a life".

Raven looked sympathetic.

"I've heard of women suffering because of abusive boyfriends" she said "I never guessed that sort of thing effected gay men to, but it makes sense".

When I heard that I almost had a fit.

"No he wasn't my boyfriend!" I said a little too insistently "He was my boss. He was... well still is, a bad, bad man".

I wasn't sure if accepted that as the truth, but I let it go as talking about it more would just make it sound as if I was in denial.

"He's not the problem anyway" I went on to say "What's got me down is that in order to get away from him, and all the trouble being around him caused me I really had to run away. I totally erased my past. I changed my looks. I changed me name. Everything".

Which was a very simple way of saying what I'd done.

"But that also means I lost everything about my old life" I was now saying "I didn't exactly have what you'd call friends, but I had people who mattered to me and they won't ever see me again".

Well at the rate things were going they would, but they wouldn't really see me, they'd see Red-X. Which was good as it meant I could walk around freely without Slade coming after me as long I wasn't in the suit, but it also meant that even if I wore it I was just a guy in that suit.

"Plus there was someone I was involved with" I then said "And now she'll never see me again, and I bet she thinks that just sucks".

Then there was the whole thing involving me killing people. Granted it had been in self defence, but it bothered and not as much as perhaps it should have.

"I am sorry for what happened" the Teen Titan then said "I hope you make new friends".

She stood there a few seconds before walking off. I didn't know why she left so abruptly, but I didn't feel offended as she was weird.

"I think I should remind her who I am" I muttered to myself.

Since she still knew about Red-X then all I had to do was to wear the outfit, and then take off the mask. It would be hard to explain why I'd messed with everyone's memories, but she might forgive me, or she might throw me out of her life completely. It was hard to predict any woman's reaction, and she was more complex than most.

Then I decided that I would wait a while before doing that, as Raven might need to time to come to terms with how she felt. Plus it would be good to have some sort of mystical defence in place when I did so that she couldn't banish me to hell or somewhere equally horrible.

"I was having a good time" I then heard Raven say to the other Titans.

Robin had this communicator device in hand so I figured that was why she had ended our talk so quickly, hers must on vibrate. This was supported by the fact that they then all left it a hurry.

(Line Break)

 **Titan Tower – Jump City**

Raven was getting ready to go to bed when she heard some people talking outside her room, so she put her ear to the door and listened.

"She seems less unhappy now, did we do something to help?" Starfire was asking the others.

"Maybe she got over it and everything's okay again" Beast Boy said,

She then heard Cyborg slap the changeling. Which pleased her.

"Not yet it isn't. She may still have some kind of problems" Robin said.

Raven rolled her eyes and used her powers to push the door to her room open, an act which shocked the others.

"Everyone go to the couch and sit down" the part-demon ordered.

Once they had done as they were told, the purple haired girl explained that she had forgotten someone important to her, and that it had been the man behind the Red-X mask. Then she informed them all about how much she missed that guy, and how much it hurt that she might never see him again.

"Why did you tell us?" Robin inquired of her once everything was out in the open.

For him things were weird as well. He remembered that Red-X had won the Master of Games messed up contest, but he couldn't recall ever seeing the thief without the mask on. Which was odd because they'd both once been unmasked by Slade.

"Because you'd keep worrying and reminding me about it" Raven explained "and you don't need to because I can take care of myself."

Cyborg and Beast Boy took her at her word and started playing video games, and Robin just stared into space. Starfire however was not so willing to let matters drop

"Was this night pleasurable, is that why you talked to us about your feelings?" she asked.

Raven decided to be honest. She wasn't the Gem anymore so she didn't need to worry about suppressing her feelings so much.

"I did meet a guy" she admitted

Starfire's eyes sparkled so much that Raven wondered if she put up a shield due to possible energy blasts

"He wanted to just talk" Raven explained "And we did. It helped that he had his problems too".

For some reason the Boy Wonder decided to speak at this point.

"When you are off your game it puts us all in danger" he said.

Which while insensitive was true as Raven's powers were tied to her emotional well-being.

"That and we worry about you as a friend" he quickly added.

Raven then floated off leaving her friends be. She went to her room to remove her hood and lay down. Then she started to think about the guy she had met at the bar, she'd been oddly relaxed around him and open.

That was very unlike her, and it made her wonder if she had in fact met him before.

Before she closed her eyes the Teen Titan decided that she would track James down and find out more about him. But that could wait until tomorrow, for now she just wanted to sleep.

(Line Break)

 **Rooftops – Jump City**

For what could be the last time I donned the Red-X suit and looked at the city that was in many ways my home. No one part of it was mine, but up here on the roofs I was at peace.

That was because from here I could go anywhere , and have whatever I dared to steal. I was free as once this suit came off, no one knew I was Red-X and if I was careful they never would again.

Slade would remember having an apprentice, but he wouldn't be able to track me down as long as I kept my face hidden.

My romances were a thing of the past as if Raven, who had known me better than anyone else, could sit next to me in a bar and not recognise me then Jinx or Blackfire wouldn't either.

However while I was free I was also alone, but it was for the best really. I'd made mistakes. I'd shown people my true self, it was time to slip back into the shadows to become nothing more than a rumour. I'd gotten too big, too loud it was time to vanish.

"Hello, my friend" said a voice.

I turned to see someone I never would have imagined meeting. The golden helmet told me at once who he was.

"Doctor Fate" I whispered.

The magician nodded his head.

"So you have heard of me" he said "Then we can skip the introductions and get to why I am here".

It took me a moment to realise that he wanted to ask.

"Why are you?" I inquired.

It didn't take him long to tell me.

"I felt a very powerful spell being performed a few hours ago" the magical man told me "I have been hunting its source and I found you".

While I wanted to keep what I'd wished for a secert, because if I told people it would make the wish rather pointless, I felt compelled to tell someone and Doctor Fate didn't seem like the kind of guy to spread gossip.

"Yeah I made a wish using a prize I got from someone the Master of Games was working for" I confessed "I wished that no one know who Red-X really was".

Actually I written a dozen draft copies before making the wish, as I'd needed to carefully phrase it. In retrospect adding the words 'everyone other than Raven' would have been a smart move.

"That would explain why Batman called me for mystical help when he discovered he had forgotten why he was investigating Red-X" Doctor Fate informed me.

While getting the likes of Bruce Wayne off my back had been the reason behind me making that wish now I was really chiding myself for being so rash. A better worded wish might have served me better. But the League of Shadows had been hunting me, and Slade had fed me to the assassins so I'd good reasons for rushing things.

"Do not fear my friend I will not tell him anything" Doctor Fate assured me "But I want something in exchange".

Given my skill sets there was a lot I could do, but given who was talking I couldn't imagine what they could be. Doctor Fate was very powerful.

"I would like you to say with me for a while so that I could learn more about you" the magical man then said.

He must have been able to sense my confusion as he took the time to explain things further.

"The power behind the wish you made fascinates me. I believe that between us we can discover what made it possible, and I sense you have some power of your own. I could teach you more about magic, and in my home are others who would enjoy your company".

It was a good offer because I had no where else to go, and I was unsure of what to do with myself. He could no doubt sense that.

"Okay I'll go with you" I decided.

Doctor Fate would not harm me I was sure of that, and staying with him would give me time to decide what I was going to do in the future. Plus he was cool and I wanted to know more about him.

"Then let us depart".

There was a brilliant flash of gold light and the next thing I knew I was somewhere else.


End file.
